The Alien in the Lab
by bluesbros2k
Summary: AU after final season of Smallville, during season 7 of Bones, what if Clark decides to go to school with Bart/Barry Allen for Forensic science instead of journalism. Since Barry goes to Central City, Clark interns in D.C. As he can keep himself updated on world events with the WWW. And Lois gets a Job as a Political Correspondent for CNN In D.C. Basically taking Hanna's old job.
1. Chapter 1: This Old House

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)  
**

**I would also like to say that I do not plan a big reveal for the big "S". His identity will remain intact, at least for the time being. In fact he is still "The Blur".  
**

* * *

**Abandoned Farm House**

It is about 11:30 on a lightly cloudy night. The harvest moon is out and brighter than ever, looking eerily beautiful. The red glow shining through the clouds.

It's fairly dark out, save for the moonlight coming through the clouds. Two young men, not any older than 16 or 17 are walking up to an abandoned farm house. The paint has been fading on it for quite some time. It has gone from a forest green to more of a pale green from sun bleaching. There is some white trim that has become more of a dull brown from the rain, snow and dust storms. In a lot of areas on the house you can even see some cracked paint and exposed wood. The porch is covered with spiderwebs, as well as mouse and bird droppings.

The young men are walking across the porch and into the house. "Dude! I'm telling you this place is haunted!" The inside of the old farm house looks like it has been abandoned for almost a decade. Spider and cobwebs are in all the corners of the structure. A thick layer of dust is covering everything. There are a couple of rugs still on the floor as well as a few pieces of old furniture that look like something out of a garage sale."That's why there's nobody living here!" His friend plops himself down on the old couch sitting in the living room, causing a cloud of dust to waft into the air. He inhaled some of the dust, tries to fan it away with his hand while coughing. After his throat clears he chimes in, "Mike, really!? Haunted!? I don't think so... I heard that the family moved out because the cannery was shut down, and the guy was laid off." Mike looks down at his seated friend in disbelief, "Of course that's what they're gonna to say, Brett. The property's still up for sale. The bank doesn't want to scare anyone off." Brett chuckles a bit, Mike is not looking pleased at this. "Okay then, Mike, tell me what happened here that scared these people off." Mike's face lit up as it always does when he gets to talk about the supernatural.

Mike motioned for Brett to follow him further into the house. Brett planted his hand, firmly, on the arm of the couch to push himself up, causing more dust to go airborne. They continued to walk through the house as Brett waited for Mike to tell his little story. It was darker in this part of the house, as the moonlight was shining on the other side. They had only their flashlights to illuminate the way. Stopping his friend in the kitchen, Mike positions his flashlight under his chin, very much like someone getting ready to tell a ghost story around a campfire. "Okay, it goes like this," Mike says as he continues to shine his flashlight under his face. "This land was once Kawatche tribal land. The people who live in this house," Mike pauses for dramatic effect, "always disappear under mysterious circumstances. That, my friend, is why they say that the father of the last family here was laid off, because; yes, he did work at the plant, but since they disappeared around the time it shut down everyone assumed it was because he went looking for a job somewhere else."

He leans in closer to Brett to really drive his point home, "The REAL truth is that they were attacked by the spirits of the angry Kawatche. When they find the victims they're always found bound and hung by their feet." The tone in Mikes voice drops for emphasis, "with their throats slit, and an arrow through the heart. Hanging upside down as if they were an animal being drained after the hunt." Brett thinks to himself that this seems a little too far fetched. Still, the thought of being killed like an animal and treated as such still sent shivers down his spine. "Alright then. But... doesn't it make more sense, if that were the case, that the body be in the barn and not the house? And wouldn't they have found one by now?" Mike scoffs at the disbeliever, "Fine then! If you are so sure you know how the ghosts think, then why don't you check the barn?" Looking a little irritated at his friend for snapping on him he figures, if it will get Mike to stop talking about ghosts and goblins then he will go check out the barn. Mike yells to Brett as he walks out the front door, "Remember to take lots of pictures with your phone we may be able to get some spirit images from them!" Brett just simply shrugs, then turns to walk out the door.

Once outside, Brett stops to light his cigarette, "I really should've taken Cassie up on that offer for the late movie tonight." he whispers to himself. As he starts walking up to the barn the wind picks up behind him blowing through the barn in front of him. Most of the paint looks like it has been stripped off, The wood has turned gray and has started cracking from lack of care. The door to the hay loft starts whipping in the wind, banging irregularly against the outside of the barn. "That, is going to get really annoying, really fast. I'm gonna hafta lock it." Brett tells himself.

As he enters the barn, he can see a lot of the structure is still fairly intact, though some of it looks like it would barely support his weight. There are a few old tools still hanging in the barn, mostly rusted through but it reminded him of some of those old 80's slasher flicks. He is getting really bored and for a laugh starts singing a song he heard in one of them. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you; Three, four, better lock your door." He sees the ladder that leads to the loft, it looks a little rickety but after a couple of steps, it seems safe, so he continues, singing. "Five, six grab your crucifix." There is a barely audible rustling sound coming from the loft, "Seven, eight, better stay up late." He reaches the top of the ladder hearing the rustling noise again, it seems to be coming from some grain that has been decomposing there for quite some time. He goes to investigate the sound, finishing his song, "Nine, ten, never sleep again..." As soon as he says that last word, a small furry blur runs right past him and into a corner of the loft. Brett jumps as his heart starts racing. He quickly shines his flashlight in the direction of the skittering sound. His gaze is met with several shining little orbs reflecting his light back at him, with a red tint. After a second he realizes it is a family of raccoons living in the barn. Breathing heavily from the fright, he starts to rationalize the situation. "Probably hunting any mice that may still be lingering around here." Brett tells himself. He finally reaches the doorway to the hayloft and tries to grab the door. He almost slips, when he finally grabs the door, pulling it shut and locking it. With the door latched he goes back to his search. Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket he decides to snap a picture of the "demons" he found in the loft. Flashlight shining on the 'coons eyes again he snaps the photo making sure the red eyes are there to really egg on his friend. He trekked back down the ladder. Suddenly, one of the tools gets knocked off the wall. It clangs on the ground loud enough to cause the young man to jump back a couple of feet. Right then, he feels something wet drip on his head. He puts his hand up to wipe it off. As he looks up, he sees holes in the roof of the barn and clouds coasting overhead. It seems that rain is dripping through. "It's a light rain. No biggie." Just then he hears a high pitched scream from inside the house.

As Brett approaches the house he can hear Mike running down the stairs. When he opens the door he sees Mike trip on the last couple stairs and fall flat on his face. Brett starts laughing at his buddy, "Dude! you scream like a girl!" He then shines his flashlight on his friend and notices he is pallor is white, and he's in a panic, "You okay, man?" Mike was panting hard. He could only mutter one word, repeatedly, as he pointed up the stairs "Shower... shower... shower..." Brett goes upstairs, slowly. The stairs are creaking with every step, 'This is real life, not a movie!' he keeps telling himself. Armed with only his flashlight to protect him, he searches for the bathroom. First shining his flashlight into one of the bedrooms. "Nice size rooms," he tells himself. He swings his flashlight to the other side of the hallway and catches his light reflecting off a mirror. He realizes this must be it. He steps inside, shines the light towards the shower floor and notices something dark in color, dried and caked to the tile. He moves his flashlight up, seeing whatever the substance was give way to white tile. After a couple of feet he sees what the fuss was about. There is a body, hanging upside down, with most of the flesh missing from it. Some of it was barely hanging on. Then, another scream is heard throughout the house...

*****Queue Bones Theme Music*****

* * *

**Will add more as I write more. Thought it would be an interesting opportunity to get Clark into a career field that his particular "talents" would be incredibly useful. Please review always open to ideas for this.**

**I have decided, after some advice from a friend, to go back through here and work on some of the imagery. Thank you NEWChick!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jeffersonian

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C.**

It has been an uneventful week in the lab. With no murders to solve everyone has been involved with their own projects. Hodgins has been classifying fossilized plant life from a dig in the middle east. Angela has been going through her computer system, debugging some new rendering software she's created. Cam has taken the opportunity to catch up on paperwork. She's going over the records she'd received a few days ago for the new "squintern" they're receiving today. She is amazed at the level of commitment this new guy has towards his education. She has noticed that there's no photo to accompany the file. She hears Dr. Hodgins on the platform and decides to try to acquaint him with the new hire.

Cam approaches the platform. She sees Hodgins hard at work with some of the magnifying video equipment. She walks up to his work area and drops the papers right in front of him. He looks up from the task at hand, "What's this?" Cam starts telling him about the new "squintern" starting today, "This is the file for the new guy that starts today. He graduated with a Masters at the top of his class, with his friend, Barry, making a close second. Both from the University of Kansas. AND, both in just a year and a half." She opens the file up and points inside to the remarks from his professors. "He's now finishing up his doctoral thesis at Columbia. It took him just another year." She pulls a set of documents out of the folder, "He's already been published. A paper on genetic mutation caused by low spectrum radiation and its effects on skeletal anatomy." Hodgins looks at his boss in disbelief, "Who is this guy? Some kind of super-nerd?" He laughs a bit at his own joke. "He's probably some 6' kid, weighing only 120lbs." Hodgins pauses for a moment, "Wonder if he's ever seen a naked woman outside of a magazine...?" Cam closes the folder back up, giving Hodgins a stern look, "Okay... Yes, this kid graduated top of his class. AND he may be a super-nerd. But can you at least show him some kind of respect." She makes sure she has eye contact with Jack before she continues, "I don't need you picking on the new interns as soon as they get here." Cam sees the look of disappointment on Hodgins face.

Angela had seen the conversation taking place on the platform and comes out of her office. Today is one of the rare occasions that she actually wears her Jeffersonian lab coat. With her hands in the pockets stretching the bottom out, as she always does. She comes up the stairs with her usual beaming smile. She turns and sees the look on her husband's face, "Soo, what are we talking about?" She gives Hodgins a gentle peck on the cheek. Jack looks his wife in the eyes, "Cam won't let me pick on the new guy..." Angels looks at Cam, "Come on Cam... It's how he bonds with them." Angela pauses for a moment, "Look at how he and Fisher started out. And now they're going to movie premiers together." She sees she hasn't quite broken through yet, "And now him and Wendell are drinkin' buddies." Cam, realizing Angela has a point, looks at Jack, "Okay Hodgins, fine you can tease him a little bit. But, at least wait till after he does his paperwork and Brennan takes a look at him."

Just then they hear a female voice come from outside the doors to the medico-legal lab, "I think it's over here, Clark!" They turn to see a rather shapely brunette in running shoes, skin tight blue jeans, a red tank top with a brown leather jacket and stylish sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She was followed shortly after by a tall, dark haired, well defined young man, wearing nice metal framed glasses, a royal blue oxford unbuttoned halfway with a tight red undershirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. The women on the platform currently have their gaze fixed on the gentleman in question. While Hodgins, quite unsuccessfully, tries to hide the fact that the young woman has definitely got his attention. As a collective whistle emanates from the platform, the young couple look up to see that they're not alone in here. The young woman looks up at the platform. She sees that they already seem to have the attention of the people in here, "Excuse me? We are a little lost..." Almost as if acting on instinct, Angela walks over to the well defined young man. She acts as if she hadn't even noticed the young woman, walks right by her, and holds out her hand, which is taken by the young man. "Hi! I'm Angela Montenegro." Right behind her, Angela hears the distinct sound of her husband clearing his throat. "Right, and this is my husband Jack Hodgins." The young woman pushes herself between Angela and the young man, as if claiming her territory, "Lois, Lois Lane-Kent, and this is MY husband, Clark." Jack looks at Lois with a sense of awe. He remembers that Angela had once told him 'I don't care what happens in your pants, as long as it stays in your pants.' He turns to Lois, "Well, if you guys are lost, I believe the next tour group is going to be by in about 20 minutes." Jack moves slightly to give a clear view of the stairs by Cam's office, "You can have a seat upstairs in the lounge while you wait. Can I get you a soda or water or something?" Angela looks over at her husband, who can feel the gaze on his neck. His head turns as his eyes meet hers and she gives him a coy look, then motions for him to wipe his chin as if he were drooling.

Cam, who'd heard the conversation from the platform, looks down at the file in her hand. "Did you say Clark Kent?" She asks as she comes down the stairs to the main floor. Clark speaks up, "Yeah, that's me!" She starts looking the young man up and down, he is not at ALL what she expected, "It seems your file didn't come with a photo." Cam extends her hand towards Clark, "I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan." Clark extends his hand to greet her. "Yeah, sorry about that... I was absent on picture day... Family emergency." Cam turns to look at Jack and Angela, "Well Hodgins, meet the new guy." She brings up her hand towards the blonde scientist and his wife, "Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro..." She points to Clark, "This is Clark Kent!" She glances at Hodgins before addressing the new guy again, "Apparently, since you went through school so quickly, Dr. Hodgins' theory is that you've never seen a naked woman, except in a magazine." Cam rarely gets a chance to embarrass Hodgins, so she's jumping on that chance now. She can see Clark blush a little at this comment. But Clark could tell it was more towards Jack than it was towards him. Taking his cue from Cam, he shakes Hodgins' hand, leaning towards him a bit. And in a low, slightly suggestive tone, states, "Well as you can see, I don't really need any magazines." As Jack's face turns a couple more shades of red, he decides to retreat back to the platform to finish his work. Angela laughs a little at her husband as he walks away. She then turns to Clark before retreating back to her office. She had noticed Lois is definitely giving her "daggers". She looks back towards Clark, "Don't worry Clarky, with that attitude you're gonna fit in just fine around here." Angela then walks by Lois, placing her hand on Lois's shoulder, "Don't worry, sweetie, he'll be safe here." And with a smile, she was heading back to her office.

Cam pulls Clark and Lois to the side and explains that he's going to need to go down to HR to get his photo taken for his security badge. Plus, get started on the paperwork regarding his internship in the medico-legal lab for his FBI security clearance. Cam hands Clark the folder she has in her hand, "I just need you to fill out these forms in here. Double check the information we already have. Then there are a few things that need to be done online. Angela will be able to help you with that stuff as soon as you're done with these forms. After we finish with that, when Dr. Brennan gets here, we'll review and get you all set up to help us catch some killers!"

Lois just simply gives Cam that classic Lois Lane "I'm keeping my eye on you..." look. She decides to really lay one on Clark to get her point across. As she pulls back, she sees the stunned look on Clark's face. She never gets tired of that. "Love ya. Smallville!" She turns around swiftly, her hair lifting gracefully as she moves falling elegantly back in place as she leaves through the double doors. Clark stammers a bit, waving to her as she leaves, "L-Love you too, Lois." Cam enjoys the momentary embarrassment. Clark, still looking a little stunned, asks Cam, "S-So, Dr. Saroyan, is there a place I can sit down to fill all this paperwork out?" Cam points back to the stairs Hodgins had referred to earlier, "Just up those stairs. There's a lounge area you can use, Mr. Kent. Take your time, Dr. Brennan won't be in for another hour." Cam hands Clark a pen then heads back towards her office. She suddenly stops and turns around, "Oh! The soda and snack machines are located through the doors in the back." Clark nods to acknowledge her then heads upstairs, sits down, and gets to work.

* * *

**More to come Please review. I promise the story will pick up just getting all the initial intro stuff out of the way. Trying to make it as interesting as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Heroes

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Booth's SUV, Streets of Washington D.C.**

It was a cool crisp morning in our nation's capitol. The sun was rising, beautiful shades of red and orange covering the morning sky. Traffic was almost non-existent this early in the morning. The only people on this particular road, at this particular time, were a middle aged man, with a scruffy beard, driving a custom 18-wheeler; an older couple in a large forest green dually pulling a fifth wheel camper trailer. And a Black SUV driven by an unlikely pair, a former Army Ranger Sniper, and a world renowned mystery novelist/scientist.

"So, Bones. I was thinking that since we got Parker for the whole summer we could take the kids on a camping trip to the Grand Canyon or something? You know, since we're going out that way to check up on your movie." He looks over at the woman riding shotgun in his car. She seems to be staring quite intently at some papers in her hand. Bones was so involved with what she was reading, that she was rather oblivious to what is going on around her. "I'm sorry, Booth I was just reading the paper that was written by the new intern. It really is quite fascinating. It's on genetic mutations caused by low spectrum radiation and its effects on skeletal anatomy. This Mr. Kent is already working on his doctoral thesis after 2 and a half years. He seems very impressive." Booth with his usual candor replies, "Yeah, that's great Bones. I'm sure the new squint is really smart. But, come on Bones... You know half the time I never even learn these new squints' names. The only reason I know Wendell's name is because we are on the same hockey team. And I only remember Daisy 'cause of Sweets." He looks at Bones, who seems a little dejected at that comment. But, she knows Booth still doesn't like to bring up Mr. Nigel-Murray. He told everyone he doesn't blame himself. But, it's always sat in the back of his mind. That little bit of doubt that eats at him. If Vincent hadn't answered the phone he may still be alive today. Booth grabs her hand, "I'm sorry Bones. I just need to get my morning coffee. I didn't sleep well last night." Bones puts the papers in her hands down, "Well if you weren't up late watching that movie you wouldn't have fallen asleep on the couch, you know how upset you are in the morning when you sleep on the couch." She, very matter-of-factually, decides to remind him, "AND, you know how much sleeping on the couch irritates your back."

As the two of them arrive at The Jeffersonian, they pull into the parking structure. Booth is thankful there's an open space on the first floor right by the entrance. Booth gets out of the vehicle and opens the door to the rear seats so he can get the carrier out containing their child. Bones is currently gathering all her things and putting them into her bag.

They head to the coffee cart that is usually located in the park outside the building so they can get their "morning ritual", a nice piping hot cup of black coffee. Booth used to put cream and sugar in the coffee, but after a while it was taking too long. So Booth started drinking it black. Now he can't see himself drinking it any other way. Bones has always drank her coffee black, since she feels it needs no additives. But for now she has been drinking tea. At least since she discovered she was pregnant. Since breast milk is nothing but a conglomeration of everything the mother ingests, it seemed the best way to get her caffeine without overstimulating the child. She decides to grab herself a cup of fresh fruit as well, and they both head towards the lab.

**Jeffersonian Institute**

The lab has been pretty quiet. Booth likes that Hodgins and Angela have been busy with their own projects. Which, to Booth, is great. When they're busy, they don't try to get into his and Brennan's personal business. As the two of them enter the building Bones turns to Booth, "I'm gonna drop Christine off at the daycare, I'll meet you in the lab." Booth gives her a peck on the lips, "Alright I'll be in the break room upstairs waiting." He knows it is going to be a while before she gets in, as she has to give the daily lecture to the daycare center employees. Which he knows they don't need, or want, to hear. After all they **are** professionals.

Booth, with coffee in hand, heads towards the lab. 'It's been pretty quiet here for the last week,' Booth was thinking to himself. He gets into the lab and sees Hodgins doing his thing, and immediately heads for the lounge. As he neared the top of the stairs, he looks around. The only other person there is a young man sitting at the table filling out paperwork. Once he gets closer, Booth recognizes the forms. They're the standard security clearance authorization forms. He figures he's going to check this guy out. As he walks by he notices the name on the form. 'Ah,' he thinks to himself, 'this must be the new guy Bones was talking about.' He also noticed where it asked for his parents contact information he has listed his father as "deceased" and his mother as Senator Martha Kent, Kansas. A thought crosses Booth's mind, 'Great, a spoiled senator's kid.'

Booth stands next to the table, where Clark was sitting, "So, you're the new squint?" Clark looks up from the paperwork, "Yes, sir. Clark Kent." He gets up and extends his hand to Booth. Booth was already surprised at the respect this kid was showing, let alone the size of the guy. "Special Agent Sealy Booth," he grabs Clark's hand for a nice firm handshake, and sees that he gets the same in return, maybe a little harder than he expected. "But you can just call me Agent Booth," he says as he removes his hand, shaking it a bit. Clark looks at him apologetically, "Sorry about your hand, sir. Just a little nervous. Getting an internship at the Jeffersonian, working with Dr. Brennan, this is a difficult position to get accepted to." Booth looks over the young man, glancing back at the forms, "Well it might have been a little easier for a senator's son to get in." Clark, with a confused look on his face, looks back at the forms then back at Booth, "Oh! No sir. My mother had nothing to do with it. I told her I wanted to earn this on my own. She tried to change my mind, but I told her I'm my own man and can do this on my own merits." Booth takes a seat next Clark, "Well, Mr. Kent the only advice I can give you is that Dr. Brennan may seem a little cold and distant, but she does care. As long as you take everything she says at face value..." he pauses a moment as he re-routes his train of thought, "Let me put it to you this way, she's very straight forward and to the point. She says exactly what's on her mind. As long as you keep that in mind you'll do fine here." Clark cracks a little smile. He's just glad that people around here can be supportive. "Thank you, Agent Booth. I will definitely keep that in mind. I'm sorry, though. I don't mean to be rude. But I need to finish up these forms then head down to HR for a badge photo." Booth looks at the young man, 'Fair enough,' he thinks to himself. "Well good luck Mr. Kent." Booth moves himself down to the opposite end of the table sipping his coffee, reading the comics in yesterday's paper that were left on the table overnight.

After about 25 minutes or so, Bones comes walking into the lab heading straight to her office, as she normally does. She needs to check her e-mail. Cam saw her enter and follows in shortly after. "The new interns upstairs filling out forms. Would you like to meet him?" Brennan looks up from her Computer screen, "I have to get through these e-mails, since I haven't been here all weekend. I'll meet him when I have time." Cam just cocks her eyebrows, and in a slightly sarcastic tone she asks, "Okay then. Will there be anything else before I go back to my desk? A snack or something to drink?" Bones looks at Cam rather confused, "I have my tea right here in front of me. And you can clearly see I have a cup of fresh fruit as well." Cam still forgets that sarcasm can be lost on Brennan. She simply says, "Okay..." Then turns and heads back to her office. As she's walking by Angela's office she notices Booth coming down the stairs. "Hey, Seely!" She knew what she was doing when she called him by his first name. He looks over at her, "Hey, Camille!" "Don't call me Camille..." she says with a grin, "Don't call me Seely..." Booth says cracking a smile. It's a little game that they've been playing since they used to date. They both know it's a little childish. But it shows that through it all, they have been able to remain good friends.

Booth walks by Angela's office. He nods and gives her a quick wave with his coffee hand, flashing two fingers. She smiles and waves back. He gets to Brennan's office and lays out on the couch. "I love being the official/unofficial FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian. When there are no murders to solve I just get to kick back and enjoy the quiet." Booth adjusts his position on the nice soft couch in Bones' office, "By the way I met the new squint." He finds his "sweet spot" on the couch (basically lying across it digging himself into the crease between the seat and the back). He lets out a sigh of contentment once he gets in there perfectly, "He doesn't seem like that bad of a kid. He's very respectful. But, his mother is Senator Martha Kent from Kansas." Booth's tone changes to one that is more inquisitive than anything else, "Not sure what to make of that. He said he worked his way here on his own." He tilts his head in her direction, "Did you get a call from her about him?" Bones looks over at Booth, "No. I did not." she paused, "Though I was aware of his mother's station." She pulls herself away from her e-mails for a moment. "But, even if she had called, you know I wouldn't let someone in here just because their parent was a politician." Booth gets a big smile on his face as he stretches his arms back over the arm of the couch, "I know. That's what I love about you, Bones. You are all about what the person can do, not who they are." He puts his coffee cup on the table, 'Now I'm all nice and settled in...' He thinks to himself. He gets an idea, "I was thinking, we should get Sweets down here and do some of his shrink mojo on the new kid, kinda rattle his cage a little. You now, shake him up! See if we can trust him."

Clark is upstairs just finishing up the last of his paperwork. He doesn't want to do it too fast. It is a lot of forms and he doesn't want to raise suspicion. He put his signature on the bottom of the last sheet. He had picked up on the conversation between Booth and Brennan. Little does Booth, as well as the rest of the staff here, know; he can hear every word they're saying. He kinda chuckles a bit, "Shrink mojo, huh?" he said to himself quietly.

Clark heads downstairs to Cam's office. Once he gets there, he can see that she's busy with paperwork of her own. Clark decides to knock on the door, "Dr. Saroyan? I finished the paperwork." Clark holds up the folder in his hand, "Did you want me to go to HR for the photo? Or did you want me to finish up with the online stuff?" Cam swivels her chair around, motioning for Clark to enter. He approaches her and extends the folder towards her. She takes it from his hand. "Tell you what. How 'bout we call down there and see if they can take you? If not, then I can show you to Angela's office." Cam immediately gets on the phone and dials HR.

Cam gets off the phone, turns to Clark, "Well Mr. Kent it seems your wife was able to stop by there and provide a good enough photo for the records." She stand up from her chair and walks towards him, "Let me show you the way to Miss Montenegro's office." Clark smiles at her, "Lois can sometimes get protective. She probably noticed some women in there decided to run interference. So she probably gave them the photo in her wallet." He shakes his a head a bit, "She can get jealous, but she is really a great person, she just wants to protect me." Cam smiles, she can sense the love in the young man's voice as he talks about his wife. "Alright then." Cam gets up from her desk, walks to the door to her office, motioning for Clark to follow. She looks back over her shoulder at Clark, "You can let her know that she has nothing to worry about in the lab. All us 'gal's' here are taken," she says with a smile.

As they walk to Angela's office Clark taps Cam on the shoulder. "I kinda have a bad habit of wearing out keyboards. So I brought my own laptop. Is it okay to connect it to the wireless. It's a little more durable than most, titanium keys and stuff. I wouldn't want to damage any of Miss Montenegro's equipment." Cam shoots a grin at Clark, "Angela's gonna like you already!"

Once they enter the office of Miss Angela Montenegro, Clark looks around the room at the items hanging on the walls, he lets out a quiet whistle, "Wow! This is some beautiful artwork, are you a collector?" Angela turns to look at the source of the inquiry, "Sort of, I'm an artist myself, most of this is my own work." She points to a larger one that has a fractal image in green hues, "That one was a Christmas gift from my husband." She then nods towards the three tribal masks hanging vertically on the wall, "And I just love masks." Clark thinks to himself, 'If he wasn't with Canary, Ollie would be all over this woman!' Cam interrupts the conversation, "Well, Angela, if you could, help him get his laptop signed on to the wireless and show him where to finish up his online stuff?" With a coy smile she saunters over to Clark, "Don't worry sweetie, I don't bite." Looking at his laptop she can already tell it's a custom job, "Impressive laptop! Where did you get it?" Clark slides it over to Angela to do her thing, "It was designed for me specifically, by a girl I know, custom impact resistant keyboard and casing, waterproof, even a custom operating system." He points to a specific program on the desktop, "Here's the wireless settings icon," Clark continues, "The woman who designed it, made it idiot proof for me." Angela turns back from the screen to look at Clark, "Did your wife design this?" Clark immediately laughs, "I DO love my wife, but Lois can burn out a spell checker," Angela tries to stifle a giggle as Clark continues, "It was my best friend since high school. Lois's cousin, that designed and built it for me." Angela has always been rather perceptive when it comes to matters of the heart, "She must have REALLY liked you." Clark gets a cornered look on his face, "Yes, we're best friends. At one point she told me she had feelings for me, but I saw her as more like a sister. Still, I trust her with my life." Angela gets a huge beaming smile, she loves it when she's right.

Angela gets up, letting Clark get to his computer. She sees how much ease he has with the machine. She thinks to herself, 'Whoever this girl is that designed this machine, she must know what she's doing.' Clark is getting through the online forms quite easily. And she swears to herself that he's, definitely, the fastest typist she's ever seen. But after hearing his finger falls on the keyboard, she seems relieved that he's using his own machine. He sounds like a heavy handed typist.

Back in Brennan's office Booth's phone suddenly starts ringing. He looks down and sees Deputy Director Hacker's name, "Well looks like the vacation's over." He gets off the couch and presses the call button on his phone, "Booth. Yeah, Upside down?" He immediately stands up. "Drained? You mean like a deer? And an old arrow broken off in his ribcage? Like Native American arrowhead?" Booth walks over to Bones' desk and grabs a sticky note and a pen, "Where we headed?" He starts writing, "Okay, Yeah Smalltown, Kansas." Hacker corrects him as he scratches out what he had started writing, "Sorry Smallville. Why aren't the locals handling this one? The property belongs to a bank owned by the Federal Reserve... Okay we'll be packed up and ready to leave in a couple hours." With that he hangs up the phone, He starts to open his mouth, when Brennan interrupts him, "We got a case?" Booth looks at Bones with an excitement that usually is only seen when you take a child to a magic show, he loves watching his Bones work. "We got a case." Booth says with a grin.

* * *

**I want to make sure that character relationships are well established for this story. More to come**


	4. Chapter 4: Heading Home

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Bones' office, Jeffersonian Institute**

Clark had already left Angela's office and was waiting up in the lounge for his paperwork to be processed. After getting the news Bones had left her office with Booth. They figured that Angela was the only person they trusted to watch their baby. Bones went into her office to make the arrangements. Angela agreed to watch Christine while Bones and Booth headed to Smallville.

Clark had heard the call Booth received and was a little anxious. He knew he couldn't come right out and say that he knows. But, by nature, he wants to be able to come along to help out. After all, that is where he's from. Nobody here, in the lab, knows that town better than he does. He starts to jog down the stairs heading towards Cam's office. He knocks on the door, "Dr. Saroyan? I don't really want to bother you, but is everything okay down here? Seems like things got a little busy." Cam looks up from her computer screen. She has been putting together the travel documents for Dr. Brennan, "Agent Booth just got a call. He and Dr. Brennan are heading out of state to investigate a murder." Suddenly, she remembers seeing something about his hometown and starts rifling through the paperwork, she decides to ask while she flips through the papers on her desk, "Mr. Kent, where did you say you were from?" Clark feels his heart racing. He's hoping they will ask him to accompany the world famous anthropologist and her partner to the crime scene, "Smallville, Kansas. Why do you ask?" She shoots up from her desk. Pushing her way past Clark, she pokes her head out the door, "Hey Booth! Got a second?" She turns to Clark and asks, "Can you wait here a moment?" Clark nods and Cam starts towards Brennan's office.

"Hey, Booth," Cam grabs his attention, "The new intern is from Smallville, he may be a great asset down there." she put a little sugar in her voice, thinking this is a great way for both Booth and Brennan to break in the new intern and hopefully Booth will see him as a little bit more than just another intern. She continues to lay it on thick, "Small town, everyone knows everyone..." Cam can see that Booth isn't quite buying it yet, so she sweetens her voice a little bit more, "If you got someone from there with you, it may be easier to get information out of the locals..." Booth starts considering it. He looks at Cam and glances at Clark who is still standing in Cam's office doorway. 'It makes sense,' he thinks to himself. "Okay... But if he starts talking like Zach... I'm gonna shoot him." Cam gets a huge smile on her face, "Great! then I just need you to sign off on the paperwork here for his temporary clearance, while we wait for your people to send back his official 'Okay'."

Booth follows Cam back to her office. She looks over at Clark who seems quite fascinated by the displays and equipment she has. "Good news!" Cam says to him, "Booth here is going to take you under his wing out in the field!" Booth shoots a little glare at Cam. He really wishes she hadn't put it like that. Booth walks over to Clark. His tone shifts to that of a father laying down the law, "Let me break it down for you. I'm taking you because you're from where we're going. It will make things easier with the locals." Booth pauses for a moment to let that first part sink in before continuing on, "You are only there so they know they can trust us." Booth brings his hand up pointing at himself, "Just remember that **I** do the talking." Clark simply nods respectfully towards Booth. Clark thinks to himself that even though he's physically more powerful than Booth, psychologically, he still finds Booth quite imposing. It kind of reminds him of his father, before he passed away. He has seen the conviction record for Booth and Brennan and knows that Booth, very much like himself, just wants to protect the people he believes cannot protect themselves. Clark looks at Booth, "I can respect that. We can even stay at my family's house while we're there." Booth nods back, "Okay, then," looking a little surprised at how easy that was. A bit confused he asks Clark, "You don't want a gun? All you squints ask for a gun." Clark looks quizzically at Booth, "I don't see why I would need one." He honestly doesn't. As Booth signs the forms he thinks to himself, 'Wow! A squint that doesn't want a gun...' He then leaves to retrieve Dr. Brennan.

As Booth heads back to Brennan's office, he starts to think about staying at the senators home. 'At least we are going to be staying there in style. Wow! Crashing at a senators house, this is gonna be nice!'

Meanwhile Cam, happy that she was able to convince Booth to take the new intern, turns back to Clark smiling, "Looks like you have some packing to do!" Clark smiles back at her, he is so excited to be going home. Cam, noticing the excitement on his face, continues, "Go on, go get ready! I'll have Agent Booth text you with travel details." Clark just simply mouths the words, 'Thank you!' He turns around, walks out the door, heading to the building's exit.

Clark finds himself a nice secluded spot outside. He decides he needs to make a couple of calls before he goes. He pulls out his phone and is about to call Chloe, then stops himself, "If I don't call Lois first she is gonna flip, but I don't want her tagging along either. Booth seemed like he barely wanted me there." He decided he would call Lois first when he gets home. Once he's comfortable and determines no one can see him. He takes off and in a blur was back in he an Lois's apartment.

**Lois and Clark's apartment**

The two of them had just moved to DC. Lois had got a job with the Washington Press Corps. The position opened up after some woman, named Hanna, had taken off to go work in Afghanistan. They were surprised that they had found a place so easily and so cheap, that had the privacy they wanted. However, once they got inside they realized why. It is a nice spacious apartment. Located on the roof of one of the smaller buildings in town. As you walk in there is a small staircase leading down into the living room, behind which, you can see the kitchen. Off to the left of the stairs is the bedroom. There are no doors leading to the bedroom just a large singular wall that sat between them, open on both sides, that separated it from the rest of the place. It had a huge angled bay window, with a bench in front of it that easily accommodated the two of them. (They figured that out the first night they were there. *wink, wink*) The view from the window allows them to look out, but the way the rest of the building was built around it, it was hard to see in, affording them a little privacy. The bathroom was on the far wall of the bedroom. But the whole place was in disrepair. They had made a deal that if they fixed it up they would get the first couple of months free of charge. At least it didn't take long to fix. Well... not for Clark anyway. They had gone to the hardware store and picked up all the supplies they needed. Once they got everything home, Clark lined everything up by the door. And in just a few moments, their new home, actually LOOKED brand new.

Clark had pulled his suitcase out, tossed it on the bed. He opened it up and started packing when he calls his wife. Lois answers, "What's up, Smallville?" Clark replies, trying to hide his excitement, "I got my first field assignment! I am going out of town for a few days to help investigate a murder!" Lois obviously is going to cling onto that last word, "Murder? Where are you going?" Clark was hoping to avoid that question, but knew it was inevitable, "I'm not sure I can tell you. It IS a federal investigation and they haven't been clear on what I can and cannot say, only that, in the stuff that I signed, it states that I cannot discuss a current ongoing investigation." Clark can tell by the silence that Lois is not pleased with that answer, but they had discussed this. Some of the other interns he had run into, told him about the rules when he gets his internship. And how they were told not to talk about anything. However, he did promise her that any case he works on, if the story was good enough, that he would tell her all about the parts he can for the story. But, ONLY, after the investigation was over. Lois finally speaks up after a few minutes of "dead air", "Alright Clark. But let me know if something happens, and you know what I mean by 'something'!" Knowing how upset Lois is, his heart sinks a little. He's pretty sure she is going to poke and prod him throughout the investigation anyway. Sometimes Lois's "commitment to the truth", as she puts it, can really put a strain on his sanity. Just then a beep comes over his phone, a text message. He doesn't recognize the number. 'Travel details probably, this must be when we're leaving,' he thinks to himself while checking the message. He uses the opportunity to get Lois off the phone, "I just got a text from the FBI agent in charge with the details," he reads the message, "he's coming by to get me in 30 minutes to head to the airport. I still gotta call mom and Chloe to tell them the news. I got an out of state field assignment my first day! Love you Lois!" Lois replies, "Love ya too, Clark!" He pushes the "end" button on his phone and proceeds to call Chloe, "Come on... pick up..."

After the fourth ring he hears a voice on the other end, "Clark? So nice to hear from you after only **6 months!** You know I love my cousin but, you are so much easier to talk to... But at least she calls!" Clark looks at the phone, with a slightly sarcastic tone he replies, "You mean, **you** can get information out of **me** easier than **her**." Chloe, replies, "To-may-toe, to-mah-toe... so what's up?" Clark is trying to contain his excitement, "I am going out on my first field assignment!" Chloe knows how much Clark has been looking forward to this internship, "Congratulations!" She is so happy for him. Clark hesitates for a second, "I do have a teeny little favor to ask you, though..." Clark waits for the response from Chloe, "I thought so... What do you need me to look up?" Clark knows he can always count on his best friend. "This Special Agent Sealy Booth that Dr. Brennan works with, I need to know if he's some trigger happy agent or if he can restrain himself, I don't need to be shielding people from bullets in some shoot-out that could have been avoided. I just need to know what kind of service record this guy has. He seems protective but I just need to know to what lengths he'll go to to protect someone." Chloe, realizes that he's just doing the Clark thing, just wants to look out for the little guy. "Give me a minute to finish typing up this story for Perry and I will get right on it." Chloe pauses for a second, "Have you talked to your mom yet?" Clark finishes throwing the last of his shirts and jeans into his suitcase, "I was going to call her right after I talked to you and Lois." Clark looks at the time, "Hey, Chlo? Agent Booth is going to be here in ten minutes and I still need to call mom." Chloe understands deadlines, "Okay Clark. I'll text you the info as soon as I get it. Tell your mom I said 'Hi!'."

Clark closes his suitcase and places it next to the door then proceeds to call his mother's office. The phone rings at least 5 times before her aide picks up the phone, and in a rather robotic tone she states, "Senator Martha Kent's office this is Melody speaking." Clark replies, "Hey Mel! It's Clark. Is my mother there?" The aide's voice tone changes immediately, "Hey Clark! Actually she was able to get some last minute time off and should be at your old house right now! She decided to take the week off." Clark was surprised to hear this. "So she's back in Smallville?" Melody replies, "Yeah, she got there yesterday, if you want I can transfer you there from here?" And before Clark can say a word, he could already here the phone ringing again.

"Hello?" came familiar sweet voice that could only come from the woman that raised him. "Hey Mom!" Martha's face lights up, "Clark! Hey sweetheart how are you? It's great to hear from you!" Clark can hear his mother's love in her voice, it always puts him at ease. "Well, let's see... It's my first day at The Jeffersonian, and I am already going out into the field!" Martha can tell that Clark is trying to contain himself. "That's great news Clark! So where are you headed?" Clark thinks for a moment, "Well... We are heading to Smallville..." there is silence at the other end of the phone. "Mom? You still there?" Martha composes herself, she hasn't seen her son in over almost a year, not since his masters graduation at the university, "You are coming here? Where are you staying?" Clark is puzzled by the hesitation. "I was kinda hoping we could stay at the farm, if that's okay?" Martha looks around her at the empty house, "We?" she asks. Clark continues, "Yeah it's going to be Dr. Brennan, her partner Special Agent Booth and myself." She had given the farmhands the week off so there should be room in the house for the four of them, as long as Clark sleeps on the couch. "Well if you don't mind taking the couch it should be fine!"

Clark's smile gets wider, "Thanks mom! Oh, and Chloe says, 'Hi!'." Martha is a little confused, "Are you in Metropolis?" Clark chuckles a bit, "No, mom. I just got off the phone with her." Martha chuckles a bit in return. "Alright, Clark." She hesitates for a moment, "You aren't coming here 'on foot', are you?" Without missing a beat Clark answers, "No, Mom. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are picking me up and taking me with them to the airport." Martha laughs a bit, she knows uncomfortable Clark is when he has to travel by aircraft, at least since he learned how to fly, "Okay honey, I can pick you up from the airport if you want." Clark immediately rejects the idea. Knowing that any time he gets with Booth and Brennan before they get to the farm, is time he can use to get to know the two people he will be working with. Actually **for**, would be a more accurate term, "No thanks, mom. They're renting a car when we get in and I can show them the way to the house." 'Besides,' he thinks to himself, 'less time mom has to start telling embarrassing stories about me growing up, the better!' Clark takes one last look at the time and realized that his ride will be there soon. "I gotta go, mom! I will see you when we get there! Love you!" and quickly disconnects the phone after his mother replies in kind.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is posting! Next stop: Smallville, Kansas! I do want to let you know ahead of time that any chapters that are going to contain medical dialog will take a little while longer to write as I want the information to be as accurate as possible. So it will take a little longer due to research.**

**Update: Bonus points to anyone that recognizes the apartment!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas**

So far the flight over had been relatively quiet, other than the occasional question from Dr. Brennan to Clark, regarding his paper on mutation. Although Bones didn't pick up on it, Booth could clearly see that Clark was uneasy the whole flight. He thought it best to leave him alone, besides he's just another one of Bones' random squints anyway. The flight went well, they landed at the airport in Topeka without incident, a couple people had stopped them when they were deplaning. They recognized Dr. Brennan from her novels, but Booth was able to deflect them easily. This airport was smaller than the one in DC. Booth had used the word "tiny" a couple times. They went to the baggage claim and were fighting to get around some of the other people here in this little airport. Once they got through and gathered their belongings, they reported to the rent-a-car place. After signing the rental agreement, Booth grabbed the keys for the large black SUV he had ordered. Once they loaded up the vehicle they would be on their way. Booth and Brennan are riding up front as usual, Bones had offered to allow Clark to sit up front to navigate but Booth shot that down fast, "Bones, you know I don't let anyone sit up front when you're here." Bones looks over at Booth, "I just thought, that since Clark is from around here, it made more sense to have him up front to navigate." Booth with his usual candor replies, "Well, with that logic we should have him drive," Booth turns to Clark to immediately to shut that idea down, "and before you ask. No, you are not driving. I'm responsible for this vehicle." Booth pauses for a moment, "Besides, I've never seen him drive before. For all I know, he could get us killed." Clark shoots them one of those, 'I'm standing right here..' looks. Booth looks over at Clark, "Just get in..."

Booth can see Clark is still a little tense from the flight. He takes the opportunity to try to put Clark at ease. He looks at Clark's reflection in the rear-view mirror, "Well Mr. Kent, you seem a lot better. Now that we are on the ground." Clark looks up from his phone, he's still waiting on the message from Chloe, "I just don't like airplanes." He looks back down at his phone. "I don't get sick or anything. They just make me uncomfortable." a thought suddenly shoots across Clark's mind, 'If they only knew why...' Bones decides to try to help ease the new intern, in her own unique way, "Granted, plane crashes can be much more violent than a vehicular crash..." She sees Booth is giving her that look she has come to realize means, 'Not exactly what someone wants to hear'. She quickly changes her phrasing, "But statistically it is still the safest way to travel." Booth decides to interject, "What she's trying to say is: There is nothing to worry about." He then gives Bones that look that tells her that she still needs to work on how she phrases certain things. Bones catches the look then replies, "Right, exactly!" When exiting the airport Booth reads the sign that directs them towards Smallville, to himself. 'Smallville, 86 miles.' Well another hour or so and they should be in town. Booth just wants to get the crime scene bagged and tagged, then get settled in to the nice big senatorial mansion that he has been imagining himself staying in.

The drive to Smallville was fairly boring, they were driving through miles upon miles of farmland, very nondescript, but still had kind of a rural, Norman Rockwell quality. One of those drives that if you had nothing to occupy your time, all you could do is count the telephone polls that passed by. During the drive Booth and Brennan have been discussing their vacation plans for when they head out to California to check on Bones' movie _Bred in the Bone._ After about an hour and a quarter on the road, A beep is heard from the back seat. Clark finally got the text he was waiting for from Chloe. It was Booth's military and FBI service records. 'Chloe, you are the queen!' he thinks to himself, 'I'm, probably, going to have to get her a signed copy of Dr. Brennan's book now.' He starts to read over the file when Booth, checking on his traveling companion in the rear-view, notices that he is looking quite intently at his phone. "Anything interesting Mr. Kent?" Clark looks up with a start, he needs to come up with something fast. "Huh?" Clark glances at his phone then back up at Booth, "No, not really, Agent Booth. Just reading a message from my mother. Apparently, she's at home on vacation for the next week," good thing he forgot to tell them, "she just sent me a message letting me know what she's been up to."

Clark finished looking through the information Chloe sent him, right about the time that they entered the city limits for Smallville. It was late afternoon. Most of the downtown shops were getting ready to close at the usual time, around 5. Booth saw a few people locking up shops and getting into their vehicles to go home to their families. Only a few stores seemed to be staying open later than the rest. There were a couple convenience stores, a gas station and some place called "The Talon". To Booth, it looked like and old theater.

Clark puts his phone back in his pocket with a sense of relief. 'Okay,' he thinks, 'Agent Booth doesn't kill unless he has to. He even tried to save a serial killer from falling to his death.' Booth stops at the first intersection and turns to Clark, "Alright Kent! This is your town. Where's the cop shop?" Clark starts to give directions to the agent so they can report in to assume control of the investigation. Clark, to his dismay, was told to stay in the car.

It was around 5:30 in the evening, when they arrived at the crime scene. As they approached the old farm house, all three of them could see the three patrol units and a CSI van in front of the house. As they were turning into the driveway, Clark recognizes the house as belonging to Mr. Schuster. Clark turns to Booth, "This was the old Schuster place, he left when the cannery shut down and he couldn't afford to keep up the farm. He and his family left to go find work somewhere else." As they get out of the SUV, Booth turns towards Clark, "Do you think there would be any reason for him to come back?" Clark thought about that for a moment. He really couldn't think of a reason, not the way Mr. Schuster left. "I am not sure, no one really heard from him after he left, he kinda upset a lot of people. He burned a few bridges, when the plant shut down." Bones decides to join the conversation, "If he has committed arson, he should be in jail. We should go talk to him." Booth looks over at Brennan, "Bones, it's just a saying." Bones realizes the metaphor, "So Mr. Kent means that he angered people before he left. I understand now." Clark smiles, finding the situation kind of humorous. Seemingly out of nowhere, Bones turns to him, "You know, I paid to get a bridge rebuilt so that a dying small town could become active again."

Clark had already been able to smell the dead body from about a quarter mile down the road from the old house. It was really strong once they got inside, almost horrifying. The police officer that was waiting at the scene, leads them up the stairs to the bathroom. Clark had been following behind Booth and Brennan, so he went unnoticed by the officer. Clark starts to think to himself, 'I hope none of these people know Lois. If she found out I came **here**, of all places, she would be ticked off at me for not telling her, especially with mom being home. I would never hear the end of it!' Granted he knew not many people had her number but there was always the chance.

Once they get into the bathroom, The police officer left to radio back to the station that he had made contact with the FBI agent and his team. Bones starts her cursory examination. "Judging from the pelvis, the victim is male," She starts to look over the rest of the visible bones, turns to Clark, "Mr. Kent, How old would you say the victim is?" Clark, a little shocked that she wants his input so soon after he started, walks over to the body and slides his glasses down his nose a bit. He uses his x-ray vision to start looking at possible age markers in areas that aren't visible to the naked eye, "Somatic growth seems to indicate he is middle aged. Somewhere between 50 and 55 years old." He stops when he notices there is a bone density issue, "De-calcification of the bones also indicates that he may have had Osteoporosis" He pauses again as he takes a closer look, "And from the degree it seems that it went largely untreated." Bones takes another look at the exposed bone, "Very good Mr. Kent!" She stands up, turning to the only 2 people in this town's CSI division, "I need everything in this bathroom removed and sent to The Jeffersonian, walls, floor and all the fixtures." The CSI team look a little upset at the amount of work that Dr. Brennan has just dropped in their laps. And, as if to add insult to injury, she turns to add, "I will also need the plumbing for all the drains and their contents shipped as well." Booth is just happy to be getting out of there. He really wants to get settled in, and relax, at the nice big house that has been going through his head all day. He claps his hands together and says, "Alright! You heard the lady! The bathroom and all the plumbing, bagged, tagged and shipped back to The Jeffersonian."

* * *

**Thank you to all of you supporting this project, I will continue to update as I get the time and inspiration. Up next Booth's disappointment and Senator Martha Kent meeting the brutal honesty of Dr. Brennan.**** If you need help with some of the terms used in these stories, just do an image search for skeletal anatomy anterior view and posterior view.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chow Time

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Schuster Farm, Kansas**

Booth, Brennan, and Clark were all leaving the Schuster Farm. Booth gets to the end of the drive and looks up at the rear-view mirror at Clark, "Okay now which way to your place?" Clark looks up towards the FBI agent, "Make a left turn here. It's going to be a few miles down the road. Then, we make the second right." Clark pauses a moment, "After that, about 20 minutes of driving and we should be there." Booth turns back to face the road, flips on his blinker. With a smile on his face he says, "Alright! Let's kick this pig!" Both Brennan and Clark look at each other with a confused look. Then, in "stereo" Booth gets the following response; "I don't know what that means..." You can see the joviality leave Booth's face for the moment, "Come on, 'Kick this pig'?" He looks back and forth at the two of them, "You know? 'Cause we're in farm country?" Booth takes another look at his passengers and realized that neither of them seems very amused by this comment. "Okay fine, let's just get where we're going so we can get settled in for the night." The three of them hear Clark's message tone on his phone. He looks down to see that his mother had sent him a message. "Good news! My mother is going to have dinner ready when we get there." He's replying to the text as he continues, "She says it is a surprise!" he stops for a moment as he is composes the message he wants to send. "Oh! And that she has something specially made for Dr. Brennan!" Booth is now even more excited, a senatorial mansion and now a big fancy meal on his first day out here, 'These locals really know how to treat visitors!'

**Smallville rural roads, Kansas**

They had already made the right turn and were heading straight to the Kent place. Booth has been taking in the countryside. He starts thinking to himself, 'The drive out here is just like the one from Topeka. Hell, chances are, these are the opposite side of the same fields.' He takes this opportunity to ask Clark a few questions, "So what was it like growing up around here?" Clark looks up from his phone. He has been texting his mom to let her know about the fib he had to tell regarding the text from Chloe, in case it came up in conversation. "Well, Agent Booth, just your average small town stuff," he lied, "I woke up, did my chores, went to school, came home and did my homework, like most any other kids." Clark hesitates for a moment, Booth saw that the look on Clark's face had changed to a more somber one. Clark continued, "And just like any other kids I had my fair share of people that picked on me, I was kind of an outsider. I only had a couple of really good friends." Brennan decides to join the conversation, "I was too. But I think it was just because the other kids were jealous of my intellect, and felt intimidated by me." Clark gaze shifts to Dr. Brennan, "Well, my two best friends were kind of in the geek crowd, that is why the other groups never really accepted me, but they were my friends I wouldn't give them up for just about anything." Booth likes to hear that kind of thing. Loyalty is one of the traits he looks for most in the people he surrounds himself with. And, at least to him, that meant Clark is the same way. Loyal to his friends. He can appreciate and respect that.

Just then Clark feels the car slow down. He picks his head up to look out the window. He sees the Luthor Mansion. Clark is amazed that Booth would automatically think that Lex would have something to do with this murder. Clark wouldn't put it past him. But nothing they have seen so far would point to Lex as a suspect. Clark decides to speak up, "Agent Booth? Why are we slowing down?" Booth, a little confused himself, turns to reply, "Isn't this your house?" Clark laughs a little as he replies, "Sorry Agent Booth, but my house is further down the road." Booth just shrugs and thinks, 'Well there's one nice house out this way. Maybe this is where all the rich people live.'

About ten more minutes of driving, Booth can see another old farm house coming up on the right hand side. Clark looks up. He can smell food cooking. He knows that smell anywhere! Realizing they should be close, he taps Booth on the shoulder, "Looks like we're almost there. Just turn right in the drive way. You can park next to the fence behind the truck." Booth more confused than ever, addresses Clark, "I thought your mother was a senator?" Clark smiles a bit. Realizing that he now has the agent at a disadvantage, "She wasn't always a senator, Agent Booth. She was a farmer's wife for 30 years first." Booth looks at the farm again, a look of disappointment on his face as a thought passes through his mind, 'Well, so much for livin' it up...'

They pull into the drive. Booth looks the house over. It is a bright yellow, lined in bright white trim. He starts thinking, 'Well the house looks like it's in good shape.' He then looks towards the barn which is painted in the traditional deep red with white trim, 'It really seems inviting.' He pulls up behind the large red truck and parks the SUV. As they disembark the vehicle, Martha comes out to greet her guests. She comes walking out in one of her sun dresses and an apron, looking like the typical farmers wife. It has been fairly warm out here these last couple of days. Martha approaches Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth with a towel in her hands. She had been cooking that afternoon for her son's new "friends" and had just finished washing her hands.

As she tucks the towel into her apron she extends her hand towards the one man there she doesn't know, "You must be Agent Booth?" Booth shakes her hand then she turns to his partner, "And you must be Dr. Brennan?" She extends her hand to Dr. Brennan as well. Booth greets her in kind, "Yes, Senator Kent, I am Special Agent Sealy Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Martha chuckles a bit, "Please, I'm on vacation. You can call me Martha!" She turns to Clark, "Clark? Could you take their luggage upstairs? I have their rooms already turned down for them." Booth approaches Martha, "Thank you, but we only need one room," Martha gets a surprised look on her face, she didn't notice any wedding rings on either of their hands. Bones sees that look and misinterprets it's meaning, "What he means is that Booth and myself only need one room. We don't plan on sleeping in the same room with your son," Bones smiles as she continues, "that would be a little awkward." Martha shakes off the look, that really took her by surprise. She turns to Brennan, "Oh, no..." she grins as she continues, "I was surprised because I didn't notice any rings on either one of your fingers..." They all share a brief laugh as Bones interjects, "Oh! No we aren't married but we do live and have a child together!" Martha gets a playful look on her face. But, in a tone that suggests that she is not going to back down, she replies, "I can appreciate that, but the rule in this house is: couples cannot share a room unless they are married," She looks back in her son's direction, "Isn't that right, Clark?" Clark peaks his head out from behind the SUV. He has just removed the last piece of luggage, 'Let the humiliation begin...,' he thinks before half-heartedly replying, "You aren't going to let me live that down are you?" Booth gets a big devilish grin on his face, "Oh, really!?" He glances back towards Clark. "Martha, we are, definitely, going to have to hear all about this when we get inside." Just then a breeze picks up coming from the direction of the house. Booth can smell the food from here, and it smells good! Booth inhales deeply then claps his hands together, "So, what's for dinner?" Clark walks up to the agent with luggage in hand. He sure is glad Booth uses a duffel bag. That shoulder strap comes in handy, "That, Agent Booth, is the Kent Family Pot Roast!" Clark loves his mother's pot roast, which puts and extra incentive in his step to get the luggage inside a little quicker.

Dr. Brennan has been looking around the farm taking in all the sights and smells, she doesn't often get a chance to experience rural life, outside of some short visits to witnesses homes for questioning. But, once she heard that they were having pot roast for dinner she decides to speak up, "I am a vegetarian, I don't eat meat" Martha smiles as she turns to the good doctor, "That is why I made YOU," Martha, still smiling, points at Bones, "my famous Cobb Salad." Brennan seems intrigued by this comment, "Under what parameters do you use to determine how famous your Cobb Salad is? Is it locally famous or have you been able to achieve renown by serving it to some of the other senators and/or lobbyists? And did they in turn distribute the recipe for this famous salad of yours?" Booth realizes this could be taken the wrong way and walks over to the mother of his child, "Bones..." She looks at him in confusion, "What!? I was merely trying to ascertain on what basis does she consider her Cobb Salad famous? As an active vegetarian, if it was famous, I think I would have been able to try it. Or, at least, had heard about it by now." Martha laughs. She realizes this is going to be an interesting visit. As the four of them walk towards the house, Booth can't help but notice the little effort exerted by Clark bringing the bags into the house. He then remembers the grip with which young Kent had shaken his hand earlier, and realizes that this kid was most definitely a farm boy.

Once inside Clark takes the pair's luggage into their respective rooms and drops his stuff off in the living room. Martha seats them at the table placing Brennan at one end and leaving herself a seat opposite her with Booth and Clark on either side. Martha places the pot roast in the center, the mashed potatoes towards one end of the table and the mixed veggies towards the other. She then heads back to the counter to retrieve the salad for Dr. Brennan and places it down in front of her.

As they get themselves ready to eat Martha notices that Booth has put his hands together and has lowered his head. She's happy to see that there are still a few people out there that still 'give thanks' for their meal. She takes her cue from him, "We should **all** take a moment, before we eat, to bless our meal." Booth raises an eyebrow, Martha doesn't seem like any of the other senators he's met before She's very down to earth. He can appreciate that. He then realizes that the inevitable is about to happen and before he can do anything, Bones she has already started, "Blessing of the food is an antiquated ritual, created by superstitious people, in order to cultivate the religions they used to control the masses. Surely Mr. Kent, as a man of science you cannot believe in such things?"

Clark didn't even get a chance to answer. Martha, who seems a little "put off" by this comment, decides to reply. "That may be true," Martha says politely with a smile, "but in this house we take a moment of silence before we eat. At least in appreciation of the fact that we do have food to eat in the first place." Booth secretly likes it when Bones is put in her place by a person of God. Brennan was about to respond when she sees the look that Booth is currently giving her. She decides it's probably not a good idea to proceed with her protest and simply bows her head.

Once they all have said 'grace' Martha grabs the mashed potatoes and dishes herself. She then passes the dish around making sure to place Clark last in the rotation. She knows how much her son eats and wants to make sure that everyone gets some food before he gets to it. It has been a long time since he has had some good old fashioned home cooking. He grabs himself a decent sized helping of everything as it gets passed around. Bones even grabbed some of the steamed veggies and some potatoes in the small bowls that were provided to her. Once they are all dished up Booth looks at Clark's plate. He easily has 50% more on his plate than Booth, "You got a place to put all that!" Clark just grins, "Haven't had mom's cookin' in a while." And, with that, he digs in. Unfortunately Lois can't cook.

Booth looks up from his plate with a grin and inquires of Martha, "So... Tell me more about Clark's little incident you mentioned outside..." Martha loves to tell stories of her "little boy". So whenever Clark brings new people around she jumps at the chance. She looks at Clark whose face has just turned about three different shades of red. Clark knows he can't stop her so he just looks back to his plate and continues eating. Martha puts down her silverware for the moment folding her hand over her plate and readies herself to tell the story her visitors are so anxious to hear. "Well it all started with this neighbor girl." Martha looks around to make sure she has her guests attention before continuing, "Clark had such a crush on her, but her boyfriend was on the football team. So Clark was not exactly in the same social circle." She looks lovingly over at her son, "But that didn't stop him from trying. Anyway... Once her boyfriend had graduated, he joined the military. With him gone, he gave it one more try. she had decided to finally give him a shot. They dated on and off for a while." Martha picks up her glass and takes a drink, "Well on one on their 'on' times, Clark's girlfriend ended up staying in the guest room for a while because of some family issues, Clark's father and I had come home to find the two of them half-naked in Clark's room." Booth is intrigued, "So what happened?" Martha sees the look on her son's face. She decides she has embarrassed him enough, for now, "Not much really Clark was grounded and we had to make arrangements for her to stay with one of their friends. But, there was that Alicia girl too." Clark looks over to his mother with pleading eyes. Martha can see that her son has suffered enough embarrassment and decides to stop, for now, "I guess that story can wait." She smiles and continues on with her meal.

Bones speaks up, "Well Clark's bilateral symmetry is well within the accepted norms for what can be considered attractive. So I imagine it wouldn't have been too difficult for him to attract a mate." Then she remembers what Clark had said on the ride over, "But, I'm confused. You said you were an outsider in high school. Was this one of the 'geek friends' you mentioned earlier?" Clark looks up to reply to the anthropologist, "What!? Chloe?" He thinks back to when Chloe did admit that she had feelings for him at some point, "No, she was more like a sister to me." Clark says his next statement very matter-of-factually. "It was this girl, Lana, that I was caught with, and thank you, mom, for bringing that back up." There was an uncomfortable silence, between Clark and his mom, for the rest of dinner.

Once they had finished eating, Booth was sitting in the living room thinking of just how good that meal felt in his stomach and 'How did Kent eat all that and still have room for that peach cobbler?' Clark finished helping his mother clear the table. He whispers to his mom, "Can we please keep those stories to a minimum," he nods in Brennan's direction, "that's my boss." Martha gives her son a peck on the cheek, "I know, but I love talking about my son!" She grabs his chin in a playful manner. "Tell you what. How about you guys go out and straighten up the barn? Since the farm hands aren't here," Clark knows what needs to be done and heads straight out to the barn. Martha then turns towards Bones, "then Dr. Brennan and I can do the dishes and we can relax for the night." Booth hears the request, "Clean the barn?" Martha looks over at Booth, "Yes, this isn't a free ride here Agent Booth, if you want to eat you need to earn it. That's farm life!" Booth groans as he gets off the couch. As he walks to the door he says, not too discreetly, "Should have gotten a hotel room." Martha dons a little smile, "Come on, Agent Booth, your FBI. What better way to protect the American way of life than participating in one of it's oldest industries?" Booth realized he had no response to that. After all she did have a point. And besides that was a fantastic meal. Dr. Brennan decides to give her input, "Come on Booth! It could be fun... Besides, anthropologically speaking; it will be a great way to learn what it's like to live in rural America." Bones smiles at Martha, "I will be happy to help clean the kitchen!" Martha shoots one last look towards Booth while he walks out the door, "Oh! Agent Booth, my son can show you where everything goes! Remember, he's in charge here!" 'Great,' Agent Booth thinks to himself, 'the NEW squint is my boss at the farm, great!'

* * *

**This one seems a little dry to me but I have some more character development to get through, I am hoping this may turn into an ongoing series.**


	7. Chapter 7: Game on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas**

Booth heads towards the barn. Since Clark had already been out here getting started, he did as much as he could at super-speed, before Booth came outside. He wanted to lighten the load on his guest. On the way there Booth notices the basketball hoop attached to the left side of the front of the barn and the ball is just under the hoop. 'I wonder if the kid plays any ball?' He sees that Clark is already in the barn picking up the tools that the farmhands had left around. "Well, Agent Booth, it looks like we don't have much to clean up just a few tools." Booth looks around inside the barn, it's an older barn with a lot of sharp tools hanging on the walls and from some of the supports, 'It looks like a horror film in here,' he thinks to himself with chuckle. Clark picks up the end of one of the larger tools, "Agent Booth? You think you could give me a hand here?" He hates having to keep up appearances sometimes. Booth walks over and grabs the other end and notices something, 'This thing is heavy!' Clark grunts a couple of times for show while he and Booth move this large piece of iron equipment to the back corner of the barn. After they drop it to the ground, the two dust their hands off and Booth asks Clark, "I saw the hoop outside, you play any ball?" Clark was a little shocked. He didn't expect any idle conversation from Booth, "Yeah a little... I used to play out here with my two friends, Pete and Chloe. But Pete had to move away after the plant went under and Chloe wasn't really up for it after that." Clark starts to think about his buddy Pete, he hadn't really heard from him since he left, he came back once but then kinda disappeared. Clark just figured that he had moved on with his life and found some new friends, 'As long as he's happy,' Clark thinks to himself. "My dad and I used to play too, before he passed on." Booth looks at the intern. He can see, with that last statement, that Clark really misses his father. He decides to try to get his mind off of it, "Well then let's try to get this cleaned up and play a quick pick up game."

Meanwhile, in the Kent household. Martha and Bones are getting to know each other. "So how long have you and Agent Booth been together?" Brennan looks up from the dry rack she is trying to empty, "Do you mean as partners or as lovers?" Martha places a couple more dishes in the sink to be rinsed. She then looks up at Bones with a smile, "First one, then the other." Brennan puts another couple of dishes away and starts to rinse the ones in the sink, "Well I was partnered up with Booth about 7 years ago, although we had worked together on a case almost exactly one year prior to that. The first year we got on each others nerves, constantly." She glances out the window. As she looks towards the barn she can see in the entryway the two men carrying a rather large metallic object towards the back of the barn. She continues her story, "After I started to see how selflessly he protects everyone around him I started to realize why he acts the way he does. He takes life seriously, by that I mean he takes living seriously." Martha continues to wash dishes but is acknowledging the conversation, she is actually quite intrigued by other people's stories about life, 'like I said,' she thinks, 'no free ride a story for a story!'

She smiles at Bones who continues on with her story, "He likes to have fun and live life but he wants to help preserve life even if it will cost him his own." Martha knows what that's like, to have to worry about someone as selfless as Clark and Booth are, "You must worry about Agent Booth a lot," Martha says, probing a little deeper. "I don't worry about him too much. As one of my friends and colleagues had pointed out I have a lot of 'faith' in him." She pauses for a moment. That statement brought her mind back, for a split second, to when her and Jack were buried by the Grave Digger. She collects herself and continues, "I merely look at the statistics. He has been in many situations that could have easily ended his life. He has even been blown up by a bomb meant to kill me. He was blown up another time when one almost killed my first intern." She thinks about it a little bit, "He has also been shot taking a bullet for me. A brain tumor..." Bones can tell that she has made her point regarding Booth, "Yet, he is out there, right now, carrying farm equipment with your son. So based on his history, I have nothing to worry about." Martha can tell that she has a lot of faith in the man in her life, but tries to hide it behind science and logic. As the two women finish the dishes, Brennan finishes her answer to Martha's question, "As for us as lovers, somewhere along the way we started to develop feelings for each other but I was not ready for a monogamous relationship and Booth was seeing someone else. We finally got together shortly after the death of one of my newer interns. I became pregnant." She pauses for a moment, "When I informed Booth that he was the father," Brennan's tone changes, the love she has for Booth is really coming out now, "he looked so happy. And that is when I knew that we were ready to share our lives." Martha can see the love she has for Booth in her eyes. "So why haven't you two married?" Bones, drying off her hands, "Well Booth talks about it but, I..." just then the two men come back in the house, "Hey Bones, I'm gonna go change. Kent and I are gonna play some ball." Booth immediately heads up the stairs. Clark yells up to him, "Your room is the first one on the right!" He then heads over to his bag next to the couch and sifts through it to grab his workout pants and his lucky sleeveless t-shirt, then heads to the first floor bathroom to get changed.

The two women decide to go sit on the porch to watch the guys play basketball. Bones just likes to watch Booth play, Martha wants to make sure Clark doesn't show off too much. Booth and Clark both come out ready to play. The two men head over to the hoop. Booth grabs the ball and tosses it to Clark, "You're up first, kid." Booth crouches into a defensive stance as Clark starts dribbling the ball. "Sure you can handle me, Agent Booth?" Clark gets a grin on his face as he jigs a couple time to fake Booth out. Seely grins as he fires back, "Bring it on!" Clark finally picks a direction and goes for the shot when, seemingly, out of nowhere Booth slaps the ball out of Clark's hands, "That all you got, kid?" Booth says with a devilish grin, as he takes control of the ball. Clark gives him cocky look, "Bring it on old man!" Booth hesitates for a moment, "Old man? I'm not that much older than you, I could be your big brother!" Clark takes advantage of the moment and takes the ball for a lay up. As he brings the ball back he's laughing, "My dad used to fall for that same trick!" Booth realized there is more to this guy, than meets the eye.

Martha looks on at the two. It reminded her of when Clark and his father used to play ball out here, she's just glad that there is someone that, whether either one of them knew it or not, her son has something in common with. Martha gets up to get her camera only to find that Brennan is already taking pictures with her phone. She sees that it is just starting to get dark anyway, it is around 9:30 pm, so she goes over to a support on the porch, flips the switch, turning on the light over the makeshift basketball court. She turns to address Bones, "Can you send me those pictures?" "Sure, Martha." Bones replied. And with that, Martha goes to get some lemonade for the group.

While Martha was inside, Bones hears her phone ring, it's Cam. She pushes the call button, "Brennan," she answers. "Dr. Brennan, we should be getting the remains tomorrow. Once I have all the tissue samples I need, we'll clean the bones. Hodgins is going to be delivering the skeleton to you personally." Bones gets a confused look on her face, "Personally?" Cam knew she was going to ask, "Yes, he's going to be driving there in the mobile lab. Apparently, that town was the site of two meteor strikes in less than 20 years. So, of course, he wants to check it out. That's why he **insisted** on coming out there to help." Brennan realizes something, "That lab is pulled by a semi truck, can he even drive it?" As she asks the question, Martha comes back out with a tray. On the tray she carried are four glasses with a pitcher of lemonade on it. The other two glasses are there just in case the guys get thirsty. She sees Brennan on the phone, pours her a glass and hands it to her. Before Cam can answer the question, Bones asks her, "Can you hold on a second?" She turns towards Martha, "Martha, is there a place to park a large semi tractor-trailer around here?" Martha, looking a little confused, asks, "If you don't mind my asking, why?" Brennan replies, "Our entomologist/botanist/geologist is bringing the mobile lab out here in a couple days and we need a place to park it." Martha doesn't see the harm in it, besides the more people to help with the chores the easier her vacation will be. "Sure you can park it right there on that side of the house," she points to the side opposite the barn that is straight down the driveway. "Hello? Dr. Brennan?" Bones looks down at her phone, "Oh, yes... Sorry Cam, I just asking Martha where we can put the lab." You can hear a hint of surprise in Cam's voice, "Well first thing, apparently Jack has his CDL, second: **Senator** Kent? So you are on a first name basis with her already? Impressive." Bones gets that matter of fact tone in her voice, "Yes I know I'm impressive, but that has nothing to do with it. Martha is simply a really nice person." Cam realizes something, "She's right next to you isn't she?" Brennan looking rather confused, "Yes she is, although I don't see the relevance. How did you know that?" Cam grins, "Just a lucky guess. I gotta go, I'm meeting Paul for a late movie tonight. Keep us updated."

Booth noticed that Bones was on the phone and jogs up to her, Clark sees this and follows him to the porch, "So Bones, what's the news?" Clark immediately sees the lemonade and grabs himself a glass, offering the other to Booth. Booth grabs it and takes a drink. Martha can tell by the look on his face that he likes it. "Cam just called to let me know that Hodgins is delivering the skeleton, after it's cleaned, with the mobile lab in a couple days." Just then Booth feels a tap on his shoulder, "Come on, old man, I'm up by two!" As the two of them jog back to the hoop, you can hear Booth, "I am not that old!"

* * *

**Can't wait to see what Hodgins finds, you guys know as much as I do at this point.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Agent in the Field

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas**

It was almost midnight. Everyone had turned in for the night. Martha had given Booth the combination to Jonathan's old rifle safe, so he could safely store his sidearm. After he and Clark had come in from their ball game, (which Booth won by a single point), Everyone had showered up and gone to bed Clark could hear them asleep in the house, but is having a hard time sleeping himself. It had been a long, eventful, day. Not only did he get a field assignment his first day, but he also got to see his mother after almost a year. Clark was thinking about everything that has happened so far. After tossing and turning for an hour he decides to go outside for some air.

He walks to the front door, quietly opens it and steps outside. Clark looks around, scans the house to make sure that both Booth and Brennan are fast asleep, then immediately takes to the air to go patrol Metropolis.

His first thought regarding the investigation: Oliver Queen, not as a suspect, more of a source. That, and he wants to inform him that he had better not interfere with this investigation, the last thing he needs is for Booth to want to start trailing a vigilante. He arrives at Ollie's Penthouse/Lair. Oliver was at his desk, looking over some documents in front of him. Ollie heard the landing and realized it could only be one person. Without looking up he greets his visitor, "Hey Clark." Clark walks in the double doors on the balcony, "Hey Ollie. Long time..." Ollie gets up from his desk and walks over to Clark, extending his hand. Clark gives him a quick handshake, "How are you and Canary doing?" Ollie opens the doors behind his desk to his hiding place for all his gear and starts to pull things out. "Doin' fine. How's Lois?" Clark had to deal with the fact that they used to date, but had gotten over it a long time ago when Ollie had his drug problem, "She's fine, I need to ask you something..." Ollie grabs his suit from the wardrobe, "Well considering how late it is, I didn't think this was a social call." Clark takes a seat, "You won't need your costume. Believe it or not, I'm here on FBI business." Ollie immediately puts the suit back and closes the doors to the back room, "FBI? when did you start working for the Feds? I thought they did blood draws and physicals. How did you get around that?" Clark grabs an arrow from Ollie's desk and start to examine it, "I'm actually working for The Jeffersonian Institute, in a joint effort with the FBI. We found a body." Clark leans back, spinning the arrow between his fingers, propping his left foot on his right knee, "The victim was bound, hung upside down, throat slit with an arrow in his chest." Ollie immediately sits down at his desk, "What? You think I had something to do with it?" Clark stands up and walks around the room, "No. Ollie, I don't. The arrow had an old stone arrowhead on it and looked very primitive," he holds up the arrow he had grabbed from Ollie's desk, "obviously not your style." Clark puts the arrow down in front of Ollie, "Just wondering if you know anyone that may specialize in old Native American warfare and weapons." Ollie looks up at Clark, "Not that I can think of right now but if a name comes to mind I can give you a call, but I need your new phone number." Clark looks over his shoulder as he walks towards the balcony, "Chloe knows how to get a hold of me." Clark, looking towards the sky, floats up a bit. He was about to take off then gives one last statement to Oliver, "I don't want you interfering with the investigation. Like I said I'm here with the FBI and, as far as they're concerned, we are all just urban legends. And I'd like to keep it that way." Then, before Oliver can reply, Clark had already disappeared.

Clark has been flying around Metropolis for a couple of hours. Not much happening tonight, just a couple of muggers and a car thief. He promptly stopped them and had their victims inform the police, then went about his business. After another hour, he landed on the top of The Daily Planet building. Clark listened for signs of trouble but, surprisingly, there weren't any. He figured it was just a quiet night. Clark took one last look around and took off back home. Just to be safe he landed on the opposite side of the barn from the house. He starts walking through the barn and heads to the loft. His little spot up there hadn't really changed, it was a little dirtier that it had been. But a quick small burst of super-breath cleared away most of the dust. Clark sits down and looks at the picture of he and his parents, then to the one of him Chloe and Pete. He really had missed all of them while he was at school, but they knew that he wanted to get school done and over with as soon as possible. His father would be so proud of him. Shortly thereafter he falls asleep.

**6:30 am Kent Farm**

Booth was expecting to wake up to his alarm, but was much more pleasantly surprised by what got him up this morning. He takes in a deep breath, "Mmmmm bacon, eggs and coffee..." He puts on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, knowing he's going to work off his meal, and heads downstairs.

Bones was down in the kitchen talking to Martha, helping prepare breakfast. Bones walks up to Booth handing him a cup of coffee, "Good Morning Booth!" Booth grabs the coffee from her hand, "Thanks Bones..." she can see he is still a little groggy. "Hey Booth, did you know that Mr. Kent was adopted?" Booth looks up from his morning "life-line", "Huh? What? Um, no it didn't come up." Booth takes another sip from his coffee, "Let me guess... you brought it up." Martha invites Booth to sit at the table as she hands him a plate. "Oh, don't worry Agent Booth, I wasn't offended. I've gotten to know Dr. Brennan here quite well, I understand that she's very straight forward and honest." She grins at him, "It's a nice break from all the politicians in D.C." Booth laughs a bit and raises his glass as if making a toast, "Here, here!" Bones takes the seat next to him at the table with a bowl of fruit and granola and continues with her explanation, "I was looking at the family pictures and noticed that Mr. Kent doesn't share any genetic similarities with either his mother or father." Martha grabs herself a plate and sits in her usual spot at the table, "But that doesn't mean we loved him any less!" Martha said happily. Booth then realizes that there is someone missing from the table, "Where IS Kent?" Martha points out the front door, "He got up when the sun rose. Clark has always been an early riser. Besides, he said he was going to try to get as much done as he could, before breakfast. That way you didn't have to do as much." Booth just takes another bite of his eggs and grabs a piece of toast, "Well I guess I'll have to thank him then."

Clark had woken up and had been working outside since the sun came up around quarter of 5. By the time he heard his mother up and about it was around 5:45 and Dr. Brennan shortly thereafter, he had already done a good portion of the work, and was now taking his time. He'd heard Booth getting up as well. Once he heard the conversation taking place in the house, he decided it was time to head in for breakfast.

Clark walks in the door to see everyone already seated. Martha looks up from her plate, "Morning Clark!" Clark goes over to his mother and gives her a hug, "Morning mom! Breakfast smells good!" He walks over to the stove and grabs the plate next to it with his half a dozen eggs, 10 strips of bacon, and a big helping of hashbrowns. He then pours himself a glass of orange juice and sits at the table. Booth glances at Clark's plate, "You really do work up and appetite, don't you?" Clark grins, "That's farm life!" He then proceeds to consume his meal.

Once they finish, the women get started on the kitchen while Booth and Clark head out to finish up the chores. They jump in the truck and head out to the field where he had bailed the hay, by hand, all morning. Clark grabs a set of the bailing hooks and hands them and a set of gloves to Booth and grabs some for himself, "Just put the hooks in on either side of the bails, and lift. We're tossing them in the bed of the truck." Booth slides on the gloves and starts working.

While they were out there, Booth decides to ask Clark a little more about his past, "So, Bones noticed that you were adopted, something about not sharing 'genetic features' or something..." Clark tossed bail on the truck, "Yeah, they found me when I was only three years old. During the first meteor shower." Booth was taken aback by that statement, "You were abandoned? Did you ever find out what happened to your birth parents?" Booth was getting ready to offer to help find them when Clark spoke up, "Yeah, they were killed by the meteor shower..." Clark wasn't exactly lying but it was close enough to the truth. Besides, he hoped it would stop this line of questioning. Booth walks over to the young man and places his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Clark just glanced in Booth's direction, "That's alright, besides mom and dad were probably the best things that happened to me, aside from my wife." Booth realizes that Clark doesn't want to continue with this discussion, "Well, we're still waiting for the initial exam results from Dr. Saroyan. I think we should head down to the bank to see if we can find out if anyone has been looking at that Schuster guy's old place." Clark looks over at Booth who seems to be doing quite well for someone who hasn't done this kind of work before. "Well the bank doesn't open for another hour and a half. Once we get done out here, we can head down there to find out, after we shower and stuff." They both continued working until they had loaded the truck.

Back at the house, Brennan and Martha had finished up with the dishes. Bones takes this opportunity to ask more about Clark, "So how did you come to adopt Clark? Both you and your husband looked very happy together in your pictures, I am sure that it wasn't due to of a lack of sex." Martha still gets a little shocked at the way Bones likes to phrase things, but still finds it humorous, "Unfortunately, I was not able to have children." Martha pick up her coffee, "We found Clark during the first meteor shower. He was about three years old then. He looked scared and alone. Jonathan and I realized we couldn't just leave him out there, so we took him in." Martha has had a lot of practice at keeping certain facts to herself, "After we realized no one was looking for him and no one tried to claim him we took full responsibility." Bones realizes that she and Mr. Kent have more in common than she thought, "Did you ever find his mother and father?" Martha had been prepared for this question, her, Jonathan and Clark had discussed how to handle this, had it ever come up, "We actually found out that his parents weren't from around here and were killed by the meteor shower when they were passing through."

A few moments later, Booth and Clark had shown up to start unloading bails into the barn. Bones goes outside to greet them. "Hey Booth, Mr. Kent." Clark gets out of the truck, "You can call me Clark if you'd like." Bones thinks about this for a second, "That is acceptable. But, only while we're here, we have Dr. Clark Addison that assists me occasionally back at the lab. So we will have to go back to Mr. Kent to avoid confusion." Clark takes that in and replies with a smile, "Sounds fair!" Booth, coming back from taking a bail into the barn, "Hey, Kent! You gonna help me or what?" Clark realizes he has to get back to the chores, "We can talk later, after we finish and get cleaned up." Bones just nods and heads back to the house.

* * *

**This is probably the last chapter today, I have been winging it through the whole story (with general concepts in my head). I will be posting again on Saturday evening. So no worries I am just taking some time to do R&D on the story, we are fast approaching the science of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Bank Run

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Main Street: Smallville, Kansas**

Bones, Booth and Clark had gotten themselves cleaned up after morning chores. Booth, dressed in his typical casual style when out on assignment, he decided a suit would hinder any trust that he would try to build so he just went with a nicer pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Bones had borrowed one of Martha's sun dresses, which Booth found to be quite flattering on her. And Clark was wearing his usual blue jeans, with a blue t-shirt covered by a red flannel shirt, buttoned halfway up. Clark had been wondering if Ollie had found anything yet, but to be fair it was late the night before when he had asked him so he wasn't going to sweat it. Besides Ollie's human, unlike Clark, and actually requires sleep. They were listening to the radio when a news break interrupted the music.

"Last night in Metropolis, three more people were saved by the mysterious 'Blur' that has protected this fine city for the last 6 years," the newscaster reported. "It seems, after reports of his exploits around the country in the last couple of years, he still has his eye on our wonderful city." Booth turns off the radio, "I hate tabloid journalism." Bones interjects, "Often people in a dangerous situation get confused with what is really going on. And, with copious amounts of adrenaline in their system they have a tendency to latch on to any explanation that would help them rationalize the events," she turns slightly to address both Booth and Clark, "Obviously this 'Blur' is an urban legend, but it seems to have worked it's way into the masses giving them a feeling of hope of some kind. So, when a concerned citizen helps out a stranger they are so terrified by the initial experience that they rationalize what they witnessed into a statistical aberration." Clark, secretly enjoying the fact that Bones stated that his actions give people hope, decides to join the conversation, "I agree with Dr. Brennan. The mind has a way of playing tricks on you when you're scared. It's a defense mechanism." Booth, focusing on the road, chimes back in, "Yeah, it was probably moonlight, bouncing off a weather balloon, moving through swamp gas..." he chuckles a bit at his own comment. Bones retorts, "Oh! I get it! You're making a reference to the supposed Roswell 'cover-up', and because you work for the government that makes it even more humorous," she laughs out loud. Clark, didn't really think it was THAT funny, but wasn't going to ruin Dr. Brennan's moment of realization. Clark points towards the intersection they're approaching, "Just make a left here to get to the bank's parking lot."

As they pull in to the parking lot, Bones receives a text message from Cam. It reads as follows: "Hodgins was able to put time of death at approximately 5 days ago. As soon as we clean the bones Angela will start the facial reconstruction." They get out of the SUV. Bones tells Booth what Cam had sent to her. Booth takes in the information, as it will come in handy when interrogating the bank manager. Booth turns to Clark, "Just remember what I told you in the lab, I do the talking. You are just here so that they know we can be trusted." Clark looks a little dejected, it's not like he doesn't know how to ask people questions, and he can also serve as a "polygraph" if you will. He could easily claim he knows when people are lying because he grew up around them.

As soon as they walk in, Clark and his "friends" were greeted by the security guard. "Clark! How're you doing? I thought you were away at school?" Clark shakes the man's hand, "I'm great Frank! Actually, I'm almost finished. I just got an internship at The Jeffersonian. This is my boss Dr. Brennan and her partner Agent Booth." Well so much for Booth doing all the talking. Booth pulls out his badge and shows it to Frank, "FBI, can you tell me where I can find the manager?" Frank leans towards Clark, "This is about the body they found isn't it?" Clark composes himself and informs Frank that he can't talk about it. Frank looking defeated, points towards the back of the bank and states, "You can find Mindy in the back office, there." Booth, asserting himself as the one in charge, "Thanks," and the three of them moved towards the office in the back corner. Booth stops Clark before knocking, "Okay let's try this again, I do the talking, you just stand there and look," Booth takes a look at what Clark is wearing, "local."

Booth is about to knock on the door when it suddenly opens. Clark immediately recognizes the individual walking out, Lex Luthor. Clark suddenly tenses up. This does not go unnoticed by Booth. He leans towards Clark, "You okay, kid?" Clark, simply responds, "Long story, I'll tell you later." Booth just shrugs it off, personal stuff can wait, they had a murder to solve. Lex sees Clark standing there and also notices the world famous anthropologist/author that he was accompanying, "Dr. Brennan, I presume?" as he extends his hand towards Bones. Bones grabs his hand for a quick shake, she loves it when people recognize her, "Yes, you presume correctly, and you are?" Lex is a little irritated, he is not used to NOT being recognized, "Lex, Lex Luthor." Clark get a small amount of satisfaction over the obvious irritation that Lex is experiencing right now. Lex nods at the group, as he excuses himself, "Well, I have business to attend to, good day." And with that he walked towards the doors and he was gone.

Booth looks inside and sees a middle-aged woman sitting at the desk inside and knocks on the open door. She looks up from the pile of paperwork on her desk, "Can I help you?" Booth walks into the office and takes a seat, Brennan does the same. Unfortunately, there are only two extra chairs, so Clark is standing in the background, trying to blend in.

Booth immediately takes his badge back out and flashes it to Mindy, "I'm Special Agent Sealy Booth and this is my partner, Dr Temperance Brennan of The Jeffersonian Institute, and I'm guessing you are the manager, Mindy?" Mindy latches onto the second part of his statement, "Dr. Brennan? The author? I am a huge fan." She takes her copy of _Bred in the Bone_ out of her desk, "Can I get an autograph?" Bones smiles as she takes the book, "I would be delighted to sign this for you." The bank manager looks like a child getting her favorite toy for Christmas. Booth, already irritated from the incident when they first came in simply states, "Can we focus here? We ARE investigating a murder." Mindy's face suddenly shifts back to normal, "Of course, Agent Booth, I apologize." She slides back into her seat. "Have they figured out who the dead guy is?" Booth is really unhappy at this point, as he seems to have lost control of the situation, small town people are very different from the ones he normally interrogates. "No, we haven't." Booth states, barely able to stifle is irritation, "I would like to see the records for the last month on anyone that has been out to the Schuster farm. Who has keys. And, if there were any prospective buyers." Mindy turns to her computer screen and starts typing, "Some of the people here think it has to do with the old Kawatche legend." Bones closes the book after she finished signing it, handing it to Mindy, "It's impossible for a dead person to commit murder, the fact that it was once Native-American ground may, just merely, be a coincidence." Mindy, looking a little "put off" at being dismissed by one of her favorite authors, prints out the information on her computer screen and hands it to Booth. Booth reaches out and grabs the papers from her, "Do you know if Mr. Schuster came back at all, trying to make any claims on that property?" Mindy thinks about it for a second, "No, the father hasn't returned." After another moments thought she continues, "But his son, Kevin, just moved back into town a week ago. He says he's trying to make amends for his father's behavior, from when they left." Booth and Brennan get up from their seats, "Thank you for your time." The three of them leave Mindy's office.

As they leave the bank Booth hands the paperwork to Bones to examine, then approaches Clark before they get into the vehicle, "So, Kent, Do you know this, Kevin Schuster?" Clark can only think of one clear memory of Kevin Schuster, "I do. He and the rest of the football team tied me to a cross and left me in the middle of his father's field like a scarecrow, my freshman year. Just because of a crush I had on that girl that was dating one of the players." He conveniently left out the Kryptonite part of the story, "Not too many fond memories of that guy." Booth remembers the kind of stuff that he used to do to some of the 'less popular' kids at his school, but leaving someone tied to cross would have never crossed his mind, he was an alter-boy, after all and that would be "an affront to the Lord." Bones joins the conversation, "That kind of sociopathic behavior, if unchecked, could possibly lead to future violent outbursts, possibly even murder." That was all Booth needed to list him as a possible suspect, "Let's see if we can find this guy and check him out!"

* * *

**Thank you for continuing to read this story I will be posting more as I write. remember suggestions are most definitely welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10: FIRE!

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Main Street Motel; Smallville Kansas**

They had spent the last hour at the Talon, Booth and Brennan were going through the bank records. Booth, sensing that Clark was feeling useless, was instructed to see if he can ask around to find Mr. Kevin Schuster. Clark had gotten word that he was staying at the local motel.

As they approached the main office there was a scream in one of the rooms, smoke was pouring out of one of the windows from the second floor. Clark was about to jump into action. Quickly realizing who he was here with, he develops a different strategy. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion and panic, he shouts, "Agent Booth! Call the fire department! I'm going to try to get them out!" Booth, upset that Clark was barking orders, decides this isn't the time to argue and immediately gets on his phone. "This is Special Agent Booth at the Main Street Motel, emergency assistance required! Fire department and EMT's are needed immediately!" Clark was hoping that Booth would have moved to a safer position but he stayed in plain sight of the motel room in question. Clark starts to run at "normal" speed (normal for an adrenaline fueled human) and gets inside and starts to pull out the young woman and her son from the smoking hotel room. Booth was amazed at how quickly Clark reacted to this emergency and before Clark knew it Booth was up there, having grabbed a fire extinguisher he had found outside the office on the ground. He was in the room trying to put out the fire, unsuccessfully. He heard the sirens and decides to help Clark with the victims.

Bones, during all this, decided that Booth and Clark had this under control. She entered the main office to find out what room Kevin Schuster was staying in. When she walks into the office, she finds the office manager, an elderly gentleman, sitting in a chair in front of a TV, out cold. Bones rings the bell a couple times, the manager doesn't stir. She shouts a couple times, "Excuse me?" When there is no response, she immediately goes around the counter to check vitals on the older man. He has a pulse, but she notices bruising on the left temple, suggesting he was knocked unconscious. She runs outside to find Booth upstairs trying to put the fire out with an extinguisher. She shouts up to him, but he can't hear her over the panicked woman worried about her child. Clark, in fact, does hear her, "Agent Booth, you got this handled? I'm going to check on Dr. Brennan." Booth still focused on the woman and her son, just waves Clark off. "Go! I can get this from here!" Clark immediately heads down the stairs towards Bones. Once he gets to her position, he can hear the sounds of a vehicle racing near the location, guns being loaded and someone saying, "We just want to send them a message, so try not to actually shoot anyone." Luckily, to Clark's relief, Dr. Brennan immediately pulls Clark into the office to show him what she's found. Suddenly, they hear a car screeching around the corner. Once the first shot fires Clark grabs the manager and Bones and covers them up as the car flies past.

Meanwhile, Booth has grabbed the mother and child and has kicked open the door to another room and pulled the two in with him, gun drawn. As soon as he's sure the vehicle is no longer an immediate threat, he sees local PD, who had responded to the fire call, has just taken up pursuit. He turns to the two people that he had just pulled into the motel room with him, "Are you okay?" He looks around the corner to make sure it is safe again. Looking back at the pair, "Were you hurt?" The mother and child, still in shock over all the activity in the last few minutes, shake their heads 'No'. Booth then runs downstairs to check on Bones.

Once in the office he sees Clark and Bones getting up and dusting themselves off. Booth pushes past Clark, grabs Brennan and starts looking her over, "Bones! Are you okay? Did you get shot?" Bones had composed herself quite quickly as she usually does, "I'm okay, Booth... Clark grabbed the manager and myself and pulled us to the ground, covering us, behind this brick wall." Booth was amazed, he had never seen any of the squinterns stay that cool under fire. He turns to Clark and grabs his shoulders with both hands, "Kent... I-I don't know..." Clark, immediately, cuts him off, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you would have done the same for me or my wife, if the circumstances called for it." Booth just placed a single hand on Clark's shoulder, "Thanks..." Clark does the same to Booth and simply nods. Booth realized he has seriously under-estimated this kid.

Clark was told to stay in the office with Bones while he dealt with the fire crews. Bones took it upon herself to check the registry to find out what room Kevin was in. Clark was looking over the unconscious body of the manager. Using his x-ray vision he found a minor fracture on the left sphenoid, where the man had been hit over the head. After Clark finished looking him over he walks out the door to try to get the medics attention. He points into the office, "We have an injured man over here!" He was able to wave one of them over. Once he had gotten them inside, he decides to see if Booth needed any help.

Booth had been giving his reports to the one officer that stayed at the scene, when Clark approaches him. Clark starts to give his report, "Well, we arrived on the scene..." Clark continues to explain what had happened and included the part about the unconscious manager. Just then Bones comes out of the office with the medic who is wheeling out the elderly gentleman on a gurney. The officer approaches her and she tells her version of the events. Once all the legal details were attended to, Clark goes over to Booth who has brought the extinguisher back down. Booth noticed a dent in the side of it, he initially dismissed it and was just bringing it back to the office. That is, until he heard Clark and Bones explain that the manager had been knocked out. Bones turns to Booth, "I found Kevin Schuster in the registry he's in room 114." Booth was taken aback by that, the fire was in room 210, "So there is no obvious connection between Kevin Schuster, the fire or the drive-by?" Bones replies, "They all occurred at the same Motel? That seems to be the only connection." Booth turns to Clark, "Well this is your town, anything you can think of?" Clark takes a moment, he cannot think of anything that would link the two events to the individual in question. But he does find it strange that this is all occurring after they had run into Lex at the bank this morning. Without probable cause and that fact that he knows Lex has no police record, other than a couple routine traffic stops and a drunk driving charge. It isn't enough to convince Booth to pay him a visit. "No, this is a lot of activity, for one day, in this little town." Clark knows that a lot of the stuff he had to deal with as a teenager, around here, went largely ignored. Booth, frustrated by the bank manager, then dealing with a fire and a drive by, then finding out that Kevin isn't even here, decides that it would be best if they all went back to the house to wait for any more lab results.

* * *

**Looks like Clark and crew have had an eventful day hopefully thing will start making sense to him soon, (and probably to the rest of you as well)**


	11. Chapter 11: Best of Friends

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

It was noon. The mornings events has everyone on edge. Booth and Brennan were trying to make sense of what had happened. Martha was sitting in the living room with them trying to help them out. Clark had excused himself to his spot in the hay loft. While he was up there he decided to call Lois, since the "Blur" had shown up in Metropolis he figured he needs to head the situation off before he gets yelled at.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Lois is trying to stay calm, "there was a fire and you rushed in?" Clark replies very simply, "There was a lot of confusion Lois. Don't worry they didn't see anything I was being very careful. I didn't blur or fly in, and I pulled Dr. Brennan and the motel manager behind a brick wall so Booth and Brennan don't suspect anything, but I am going to talk to my mother about a mask, as much as I hate those things. And see if she can put that voice changer I used to use when I called you as the 'Blur' into it. At least for when I'm around them. To obscure my identity. I'm going to try not to use them at all though. As far as they're concerned; I am, as Dr. Brennan put it, a statistical aberration." Lois still doesn't like this answer, but knows that Clark is going to help who he can, when he can. She reluctantly concedes, "Look, until we can find a way for you to be able to do this in the open..." Clark cuts her off, "I know, I know. I need to keep a low profile." Lois sighs with relief, "I love you Clark, I know you want to help, and I would too if I had your abilities. I just want to help you live a normal life too," she pauses for a moment, "a normal life for the both of us." Clark thinks about that for a minute, then speaks up, "How normal of a life are we going to have? I can't just stand by while people are being hurt, you know that. And with my abilities... Well we both knew this was going to complicate things." Lois realizes he has a point, "Just be careful, I don't want to lose you."

About this time, Clark decides to change the subject, "Mom told me to say 'Hi!' next time I see you." He then braces himself, since he had not yet told her where he was. Lois figured that if he was in the field he wouldn't be in D.C. still, "You're in Smallville?" Clark hesitates for a moment before responding, "Yeah, the three of us are staying at the farm." Lois, after a moment, asks, "Is that really a good idea? Having them there? What if you start 'sleep floating' again?" Clark can hear the concern in his wife's voice, he replies, "That hasn't happened for years now, not since I learned how to fly." Lois responds, still concerned, "I know. But it happens more often at that house than anywhere else." Clark realizes she has a point, he then remembered what Brennan had said about Hodgins coming in a day or so, "Well if Dr. Hodgins stays here when he gets here, then I can sleep in the loft and he can take the couch in the living room." He decides to try to lighten the mood a bit, "Besides you remember how comfortable this old couch can be."

Clark had made that last statement with a little playfulness in his voice. It got Lois thinking of a few of the nights they had spent "together" in the loft, "I miss you Smallville... I can take some time off and come down. Maybe I can help?" He knows that if Lois really wants to do something she is going to do it whether he likes it or not, "I know I can't really stop you." There is a momentary pause, "But I would like to ask that if you do come down here... Please don't get involved. We can handle ourselves and I know Booth wouldn't like you poking your nose into the investigation. The first time he catches you," he pauses putting a little playful tone back into his voice, "I'm pretty sure, he will arrest you for interfering with a federal investigation." Lois starts to get a little flirty tone in her voice, "But you'll bail me out, right?" Clark hates it when she uses that tone with him, but he does have a loop hole, "Not if Booth orders me not too." Clark can hear Lois stamping her foot in defeat, "Fine... IF I come down I will try my hardest not to interfere. IF I come down." Clark realizes he has pretty much won that argument, and decides to quit while he's ahead, "I gotta go Lois, I love you." Lois replies, "Love you too, Clark." He hangs up the phone. He then realizes that because of the 'Blur' situation he needs to contact Chloe as well. Clark jumps down from the loft and leaves the barn towards the house.

Once inside, he sees the trio sipping coffee and tea, Martha is helping Booth with the suspect list while Brennan is staring, quite intently, at her cell phone. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan... Did you need any help from me at all, right now?" Booth looks up from the coffee table, "Naw, your mother's a big help." Booth looks over at his partner, "Bones?" She tears herself from the text messages she was getting from the lab, "I am perfectly fine. Unless you want to take a look at Dr. Saroyan's findings?" Booth interjects, "It's been an exciting day. And since your new to this operation... go ahead and take some time to yourself." Clark has been through a lot more exciting days than this, but takes advantage of the offer, "Thanks Booth. Mom, you mind if I take the truck to go see Chloe?" Martha, realizing he is only asking to keep up appearances, "Sure, Honey. Just make sure you gas it up before you come back." Clark hugs his mom, "Thanks mom! Besides, you know that if Chloe finds out I was here and didn't stop by..." Martha cuts him off with a laugh, "Yeah, then Dr. Brennan will have another body to identify!" Clark, Martha and Booth share a quick laugh. As Clark walks out the door, he hears Bones, "I don't get it, why would Clark's death be so humorous?" Clark looks at Booth, who starts to explain the joke to her, as Clark walks out the front door. He jumps in the truck and takes off towards Metropolis.

**Daily Planet Building, Metropolis**

Clark walks into the newsroom, strolling casually to Chloe's desk. He stopped and grabbed a couple cups of coffee from the coffee cart in front of the Daily Planet before he came in. He knew he would need a peace offering. He casually approaches her, noticing that her current coffee cup is empty as she absently grabs it tries to take a drink, "Ugh! Out of coffee already?" She notices someone putting a full cup in front of her, "Thanks Jimmy, you're a life saver." she grabs the cup and takes a drink. As she does this she hears "Jimmy" clear his throat, "I said 'Thanks' Jimmy, that doesn't mean I am going to take you out tonight." As she looks up she realizes the person who handed her the coffee is a lot taller than Jimmy Olsen.

"CLARK!" She jumps up from her desk and wraps her arms around him giving him the biggest hug he's gotten in a long time, he hopes she doesn't hug anyone else this hard, people need to breathe. He smiles at her, "Hey Chloe!" She releases her hug then punches him in the arm, he started to rub the spot she hit. "Oh please! Like that actually hurt." Clark chuckles a bit. "Three years and you can't come by and say 'Hi!'?" Clark gives Chloe a very "matter-of-fact" look, "You know I was in school." Chloe shoots him that look that tells him that she isn't' buying that as an excuse, "For anyone else I'd accept that," she leans towards him, "but for a man that can deliver Chinese food from Hong Kong," she draws a circle with her two index fingers, "to anywhere in the world, in 30 minutes or less? Not a viable excuse." Clark gives Chloe that puppy dog look that always melts her defenses."Dammit Clark! You know I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that." Clark laugh a little, "Must be a family thing... Lois can't resist it either."

Chloe glares at him playfully, "So, what's up?" Clark sits down in front of her desk, "First, I must bow to the 'Queen of Cyberspace' for those records on Agent Booth," Clark does a little seated bow, "so, thank you for that." Chloe starts thinking, 'He really knows how to feed my ego!', "Okay farm boy you can turn off the charm I forgive you." Clark gets up from his seat, "Have you had lunch yet?" Chloe didn't even realize what time it was, "All I've had to eat today was that danish from the coffee guy outside this morning when I came in." Clark stands up, poking his elbow out to offer Chloe his arm, "Well let's get some Chinese!" he says with a smile. Chloe gets a big grin on her face. She really wants to go flying one of these days. She smiles as she puts her arm in Clark's, "Alright let's get some Chinese!" Once they leave the building she sees that Clark is walking to the truck parked in front of the building, realizing he drove here. Confused, she steps away from Clark, "What's with the truck?" Clark explains the situation with Booth and Brennan and how they're staying on the farm while they are in town. "I thought we were flying to China?" Clark can see she was looking forward to going for a flight, "Sorry, not in broad daylight." He opens the door to let her in, "Tell you what I promise to take you to Rome sometime while I'm here, for some pasta, deal?" Chloe reluctantly accepts, "Okay... But, you promise?" Clark runs his finger over his chest, "Cross my heart! I'll make you a deal, if I don't, you can take out the blue 'K' and wail on me for 10 minutes." He extends his hand to Chloe, who immediately grabs and gives it a good firm shake, "DEAL!" she says with a smile and gets into the truck.

Clark took Chloe to her favorite local Chinese eatery, Hot Wok. They placed their orders and were sitting at a table towards the back. It was a slower day there and it afforded them a little privacy. Clark intentionally picked that spot, he had to ask Chloe a favor, "How much of that blue Kryptonite do you have?" Chloe puts down her chopsticks and takes a sip of her soda, "I have a couple of loose pieces, why?" Clark looks at Chloe, "I want to put a piece on a chain, around my neck. For when I'm around the people in the lab. I'm trying to appear as normal as possible around them. My new job **is** federally funded." Clark shoots her a 'know what I mean?' look. Chloe thinks about it for a second, "Does Lois know you're doing this?" She can see Clark cringe a bit when she asked the question, "Alright I won't tell her. But Clark, you know she's going to find out eventually!" Clark, looking very serious, replies, "Don't worry, I'll tell Lois. You won't get in trouble." Chloe gets a smile on her face, "Thanks Clark." For the moment Clark decides not to tell her about the mask thing for the time being. "I am also going to need a small lead container, just in case I need to stash it."

* * *

**I am really trying not to turn this into a "costumed hero-fest" but with Clark it may be unavoidable. Next up, what is the connection between Booth and Lois and Brennan and Pete?**


	12. Chapter 12: Unknown Connections

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

After Martha, Brennan and Booth had gotten through the paperwork, outlining a "plan of attack" for the next day, Booth decided to start working on some of the chores outside. He thought it would be a good way to thank Clark for getting a head start on the chores that morning. He had been out there for a couple of hours when Clark pulled into the driveway. As he gets out of the truck he sees that Booth has been sweating up a storm, "Hey Booth!" Booth looks up from the bails he's been stacking outside the barn for pickup the next morning, "Hey Kent! Figured I would get a head start tonight. You wanna give me a hand?" Clark just shrugs, "Sure." He goes over and grabs the bailing hooks and gloves and starts hauling bails out with him. Booth decides to take this opportunity to find out more about this young man, "So Kent... Your mother showed me your wedding photos and I couldn't help but notice that your wife looks really familiar."Martha had decided during one of their breaks to show off her son a bit more, since he wasn't there to object. Clark was hoping mom wouldn't pull out the photo albums but at least they weren't 'baby' pictures.

"Her name's Lois Lane, she's a very," Clark pauses for a moment before trying to find the most polite word he can think of, "persistent investigative journalist. You may have seen her arrest record for breaking and entering." He chuckles after making that last statement. Booth ponders this for a moment, "I'm usually involved in homicide, I don't generally get into B&E." Clark thinks about it. He remembers that Booth had served in the military, but Booth hadn't told him that yet. "Well, were you a cop before you joined the FBI?" Booth immediately responded, "I was an Army Ranger, a sniper. Special Forces." Clark got what he was probing for, "Well Lois's dad is General Sam Lane? Does that sound familiar?" Booth thinks it over, 'Sam Lane?' He suddenly remembers that he had met a Colonel Sam Lane. It was when he was stationed in the middle east with Brodsky. He was their commanding officer for 6 months out there. He also remembered the photos that Col. Lane kept on his desk of his wife and daughters, "Yeah I served under him for a few months in Iraq. He used to keep a photo of his daughters on his desk. That's probably where I saw her." Booth grabs another bail and hauls it out of the barn, there are only a few left. He and Clark finished up the chores. Clark invited Booth up to the loft to get off their feet for a bit.

Inside the house Martha was getting dinner started with Bones. Martha pulled two pounds of stew meat from the fridge and put it in the sink, running water over it to speed up the thawing process. Bones had started taking vegetables and was washing them for the dinner that Martha had planned. Bones grabs a knife and cutting board and starts slicing up the veggies. Martha had noticed that the guys had stopped loading the stacks outside, but hadn't come out of the barn yet. 'Probably hanging out in the loft...' she thinks to herself. She turns to Bones, "Looks like our boys finished their chores. You wanna take them something to drink, or should I?" Bones puts the knife down, rinses and dries her hands, "Why don't we both go?" Martha looks around her kitchen, "Well, otherwise, I would say yes. But, my stew requires constant attention." Bones thinks about it for a second, smiles and says, "Then, I would be happy to Martha." Bones goes into the fridge and grabs the orange juice pitcher and a couple of glasses. Martha turns to Bones as she heads out the front door, "They're most likely in the hay loft." Bones nods in acknowledgement, "Thank you!"

Bones heads out to the barn. Once she enters the double doors she starts looking for the duo, "Booth? Clark? Are you in here?" Booth hears her voice and leans over the side, "Up here Bones!" She looks up to see her best friend and lover, it always makes her feel safe knowing he's nearby. She walks over to the stairs and starts to climb up. Booth had noticed the tray she was carrying and walks over to the stairs to offer a hand, "Need any help Bones?" Bones looks at the tray then back at Booth, "No, I'm in no need of assistance." Booth looks her over, he really likes the way that sundress looks on her. She puts the tray down on the little table in front of the couch. As soon as she starts to stand back up again, Booth grabs her and pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, "Eww! Booth! Your all covered in sweat!"

Booth starts to laugh a bit. He may be an adult, but he's still a guy, and enjoys grossing the girls out every now and then. Besides, considering what Temperance does for a living, that's a hard thing to do, "Oh, come on Bones!" He puts on his most charming smile, "You've touched me before when I was sweaty!" He glances over at Clark, who thinks this is just as funny as Booth does. Bones replies, "That's because we were having sex! Your all covered in dirt and sweat," she breathes in and can't help but notice the stench coming off of him, "and you smell bad! You need a shower!" She isn't nearly as amused as the two "gentleman" sitting there. Bones gets back up and starts to head back to the house. Booth tugs on her dress, "I was doing chores! Can I at least get a kiss before you go?" Booth sometimes forgets that she has a playful side as well. She grabs the towel she put in her waistline from helping with dinner, and suddenly wipes off Booth's face then gives him a peck kiss then with a coy smile she turns and leaves. Clark's getting a good laugh out of all of this.

As Bones turns she notices the pictures on the table in front of the two men. She pick up the picture of Clark, Chloe and Pete, "Hey Booth, we met that man once." Both Clark and Booth get a confused look on their faces. Booth chimes in, "Yeah, Kent is right here?" Bones points at Pete, "Not Clark. This man, right here, that's Dr. Neil Tyler," Booth still looks confused, "And he is?" Bones takes the empty seat near the couch, "Remember when we were investigating that death of Dr. Reardons daughter? He was the one working with her in the authentications department. They were cataloging the Gormogon Vault." Booth vaguely remembers who she is talking about, "Yeah, I guess it looks kinda like him." Clark, who was even more confused than ever, looks over at Dr. Brennan. "That is Pete Ross, he was one of my best friends in High School." Brennan takes another look at the picture, "That IS him, and I can prove it." Clark puts down the juice he had poured for himself, "Are you sure? I've met people before that have had some similarities with other people that I know, ones that look strikingly similar..." Bones holds the picture up again, "Booth, I have an eidetic memory and I know this is the same man." She starts pointing out features on the young man's face in the picture, "the nasal ridge and zygomatic structure is identical. And the maxilla and mandible formation as well. Now, I can agree that there can be structural similarities between different people, but this is the same man!" Booth has realized over the years that it is pointless to argue with bones over skeletal anatomy, since she is almost never wrong. He looks at Clark, who still is wearing a look of disbelief, "Tell you what Clark, we'll look into it when we get back." He then looks over at Bones, who realizes that it's a good time to stop the conversation. They all decide to go get ready to eat. Clark heads to the bathroom downstairs, as Booth heads upstairs, to shower before the meal.

* * *

**Finally getting to Hodge-Podge and the rest of The Jeffersonian crew.**


	13. Chapter 13: Road Trip!

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**The Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C.**

Cam is currently helping Hodgins get everything ready for the trip to Smallville, "Hodgins, explain to me again why it is so necessary that you get out there?" Hodgins' face just lights up, "Are you kidding me? Smallville was the location of two separate meteor strikes in the span of two decades. That," he pauses for effect, "is a statistical impossibility, like a lightning strike! I want to see if I can find any strange new minerals out there!" He notices the look that Cam is giving him. Something along the lines of 'This is not related to why Brennan is out there.' He quickly adds to his argument, "While I am out there helping with the investigation, of course," he pauses to make sure that Cam heard that last part, "If I can find any samples of the meteorite that struck, I may be able to find a new energy source. Maybe even get some answers to life on other planets." He can tell that he is wearing Cam down, "If you want I can even pay my own expenses... Besides, I get stuck in the lab all the time when they get to go out and have all the fun."

That's when Angela comes into Jack's office, "So then what am I supposed to do? Stay here with both the kids?" Hodgins suddenly realized he hadn't completely thought this through, "Hmm... You could always come with?" Cam raises her hand in the air to get the couple's attention, "Hey! Person in charge here! Wondering when she is going to be brought in on the conversation." Angela turns to Cam, "Sorry Cam, this just all seems kinda last minute," she turns back to Hodgins, "and I would like to be consulted when my husband decides to leave me alone with two small children." Jack realizes he MAY be in a little trouble. He walks up to Angela and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "Sorry baby. I was just excited about the chance to get a first hand look at alien minerals," a thought suddenly crossed his mind, "Hey... You think I may find some alien technology there too?" Jack's one track mind train of thought seems to be hauling down the track at incredible speed. Cam realizes that if she doesn't do something soon, she's going to have two unhappy people to deal with for the remainder of the investigation, "Well I am not going to be stuck here by myself. We can book a motel and stay down there. Dr. Brennan told me, we can leave the mobile lab at the new intern's farm." Angela gets a playful look on her face, "Farm boy, huh? No wonder he was so ripped."

Cam just got off the phone with Smallville Inn, when Sweets walks in her office. "So, where is everyone?" Cam gets up from her desk, "Booth and Brennan are out of state on a case. And, the rest of us," she gets up from her desk, "are getting ready to go meet them there." Lance's face lights up, "You guys need a profiler? I'm always up for field work." Cam knows how Booth would react to Sweets coming out there with them, "I don't think so, but we'll give you a call if we need any help." Lance gets a pouty look on his face. Cam can tell that he was hurt by this so she tries an alternative explanation, "We are, already, pretty much abandoning the lab here. We shouldn't have too many eggs in one basket." Lance can appreciate the fact that Cam is trying to often the blow, but he is too smart to not see through her ruse. "I can be invaluable out there. Help get into the minds of these people." Cam gives him that motherly look that Michelle has, indirectly, helped her develop, the one that shows she is not backing down, "We have the new intern there with them, he's from the area and should be able to help us do that," Lance is not happy with that response but knows that she has made up her mind. Cam can see he has realized this and smiles as she replies, "Hey, don't worry Sweets! We'll call you if we need help. Besides we still need someone here back at 'Home Base' to run interference and do the FBI stuff we can't access there. You're our inside guy!" She pauses for a moment when a thought crossed her mind, "Besides Dr. Brennan was telling me that Booth has had to work off his meals with farm work anyway so, unless you feel like bailing hay I don't think you'd want to come along anyway." Sweets finally concedes to Cam, "Good point. I'm definitely not made for manual labor." Cam, realizing she had won the battle, gives him a pat on the shoulder as she heads out the door to her office. Sweets, still a little dejected, leaves the lab.

Angela and Hodgins had packed up everything they're going to need for the babies as well as themselves. Cam had arranged for Michelle to stay with some friends. Michelle asked if she could stay with Abernathy, but Cam shot that down fast. Both Angela and Cam noticed the limited amount of space available in the cab of the truck that hauls the mobile lab. Angela decides to offer her Matrix to carry the two women, as well as the children, while Hodgins drives the truck. Hodgins was kinda saddened by this, "Come on! There's a sleeper on the cab you can relax in." He can tell that he isn't doing that good of a job convincing the two women to ride with him, "It has a TV with satellite and internet... a big soft bed... Come on! It'll be fun!" Angela places her hands on her husbands shoulders, "And no seat belts," she reminds him. "Honey, I do love you, but with the two little ones, we need to be able to strap them in so they don't get hurt." Hodgins face changes to one of realization, "You're right," Angela never gets tired of hearing that, "I'm just excited to be going out there." Angela gives him a soft kiss, "I know sweetie, you just got a little carried away. We'll be fine and we have the portable radio in the car so you can always get a hold of us if you need to." Jack looks into Angela's beautiful brown eyes, "God, I love you, babe!" He plants a deep kiss on his wife's lips before they all get into their respective vehicles and start to head out.

**Lois and Clark's apartment**

Lois had been making arrangements all night so she can get out to Smallville. She had to convince her boss that it was a great opportunity for them to get the exclusive on a murder story. But it got her the time she wanted, as well as a decent sized expense account. She decided that she's going to drive, Ever since she married Clark, she doesn't want to fly unless it's with him, besides she doesn't trust vehicles she doesn't have any control over. Once she had everything packed she got her SUV loaded up and was on the road.

* * *

**I think things are going to get a little more interesting now that we are going to have everyone out in Smallville. Especially with our favorite conspiracy theorist in the field, and Lois's tenacious personality. Wonder how Booth is going to react to this... ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Twister

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent farm, Smallville**

After breakfast and morning chores, Booth and Clark started to get ready for the days itinerary. After seeing how cool Clark was under pressure, realizing he may not be that useless. Booth decided to give Clark the task of tracking down Kevin Schuster, while he and Bones started to question the people on the list from the bank. As they were getting ready to leave, Clark in the truck and Booth and Brennan in their rented black SUV. Clark told Booth that he was going to head down to the Schuster place first. The main reason he picked it was that it was in the opposite direction of the town. Once they had parted ways, and Clark was comfortable with the distance between the two vehicles, he gets out of the truck and finds a place to hide it. He can cover more ground if he isn't hindered by a vehicle. Once the truck is hidden, in a cloud of dust, he was off to the Schuster place.

**Schuster farm, Smallville**

Clark arrives just a little ways down the road, since there are still police there watching the crime scene. He strolls down the driveway and is approached immediately by the officer on duty there. "Crime scene. No entry." Clark recognizes the policewoman, they had gone to high school together and he even helped her with her homework on a couple occasions. "Hey Rachel." He shoots a quick glance down at her name plate on her uniform, "Or should I call you Officer Harris?" She looks up and realizes who she was addressing, "Clark!? When did you get back in town?" He leans up against the fence, very casually, "I'm actually here for the same reason you are." She remembers how much trouble he got into, back in high school, for 'interfering' with investigations, "Clark this isn't high school, you can't just be poking your nose around crime scenes anymore," she stifles a laugh as she continues, "You'll go to big boy jail now!" Clark laughs at her comment, "Actually, I'm here with the FBI and The Jeffersonian." She looks a little confused, she always thought he would end up at the Daily Planet, since he worked for the school paper. "Do you have any credentials?" He pulls out his wallet and grabs a folded sheet of paper, it was a copy of his temporary clearance form. Rachel grabs it, giving Clark a suspicious look, and reads it over, "It looks legit, but I know your friend Chloe is pretty handy with a computer." Clark expected some resistance, "You can call in to find out if you want." She can tell the earnestness in his voice and decides to give him the benefit of the doubt, "Okay I'll let you in THIS time, just make sure you have something more solid than this if you come back." Clark just chuckles a bit, grab the sheet back from her, and the two of them start walking towards the house.

Before they got in the house, Clark turns to Officer Harris, "Have you seen Kevin come by here at all?" Rachel takes a second, "Not here, no. I saw him in the Talon about a week ago." She thinks for a moment, "He was sitting with someone I had never seen before. A man in his late 50's. Walked with a cane, thinning hair. At first, I was thinking that, it was his father. But I got a closer look at him. He kinda creeped me out." Clark takes in the information, "What about anyone else? Who else has come up here around the time the body was found?" Rachel grabs her notepad out and starts to flip through it, "Well I have a list here of people snooping around, mostly just being nosy." she grins and gives Clark a light punch in the arm. He rubs the spot she just hit, "Hey! what was that for?" She gives him a playful look, "Oh come on, when you were on the school paper your name would be on my nosy list, here, too." They both share a laugh as Clark shrugs in agreement.

As they enter the house, she decides to ask him a few questions to catch up on his life, "So, I heard you and Lois got married?" Clark, looking over his glasses with x-ray vision, replies, "Yup, for almost 3 years now, just before I left for school." Rachel speaks up, "Yeah I was wondering about that. I figured you would have gone for journalism, why anthropology?" Clark simply replies, "Actually it's forensic anthropology. And, well a journalist is more likely to get arrested for interfering with an investigation, this way I get to be part of the investigation." He sees the realization on her face, "And besides, I don't think I would do too well in 'big boy jail', I'm too nice!" Rachel thinks back to the Clark she remembers from high school and realizes, 'He has a point'. Suddenly Clark notices something under the floor boards, There is a hollow area that doesn't seem like part of the regular structure. He sees that there is the hilt of a knife partially sticking out of the ground. He turns to Rachel, "If I find anything here do you have any gloves or evidence bags in your patrol car?" She immediately responds, "Yeah I always keep a box of each in the trunk. Do you need some?" Clark, seeing the chance to get rid of Rachel for a moment, replies, "Yeah if you could grab a few that I could keep with me just in case." She turns and walks out the door.

Clark immediately walks over top of that area, the floor makes a more hollow sound at that spot so he pulls up the carpet and notices something that resembles an old storm door. He lifts it open and finds, what looks like, a couple stairs leading into the dirt below. He sees the knife, snaps a couple of pictures on his cell phone, then yells out, "Rachel! I found something!" Rachel was at her trunk when she hears Clark's yell, 'that was fast', she thinks to herself. She grabs the two boxes and runs back into the house. Once she gets inside she hands the boxes to Clark. He grabs a glove and bag and starts to pull the knife out, as it comes out of the ground there is something attached to it, a bracelet. He hands his phone to Rachel, "Could you take a couple of pictures before I take the knife out?" She grabs the phone and takes a few pics. As Clark starts to get the rest of the blade out of the ground, he finds that there is a decomposed arm attached to it. He immediately grabs his phone back and starts dialing.

**Rural Roads, Smallville**

Booth and Brennan were almost back to town to start questioning possible suspects, when Booth's phone rang. He picks it up and sees that it's Clark that's calling him, "Booth." Clark immediately responds, "I found something. It's not Kevin, at least I don't think so." Booth hates cryptic responses, "English Kent!" Clark stops beating around the bush, "I found a knife under the floor boards of the house." Booth really wishes he would get to the point, "So you found a knife? Do you know how many blades I found in your barn, you need to be more specific." Clark can tell that Booth is getting impatient, "I took a couple of pictures before I tried to remove it but it was caught on a bracelet that was around the wrist of another body, it was buried under the house in what looks like an old storm cellar." Booth hates it when things get complicated, now it looks like a possible mass grave under the old house. He puts his portable emergency light on the roof and makes a u-turn. Brennan look over at Booth, "Where are you going?" He just simply replies, "Well Bones, it looks like we have another body."

* * *

**Oh snap! Is this a multiple homicide? Or is the Schuster Farm just a convenient place to hide dead bodies?**


	15. Chapter 15: Danger on Interstate 95

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Interstate 95, Virginia**

Hodgins and the crew had been on the road for a few hours now. Driving by himself... Well... He's gone a little stir crazy. So he decided it would be best to get on the radio to Cam and Angela, "Thank god you guys are along for the ride. I would have gone crazy talking to myself." Cam replies, "As long as you don't answer yourself you should be fine." Angela enjoys a small laugh to herself then grabs the radio, "No. Answering yourself wouldn't be that bad, I would start worrying if you lost the argument." The three of them enjoy a laugh. It really helps these long trips when you have company. Angela then notices something in the rear-view, "Honey, I think we're being followed." Hodgins looks in his side mirror and sees something too. She might be right. Or, at least that the same vehicle has been behind them since they left D.C. Hodgins grabs the radio, "Well we're going to need to stop here soon at a truck stop anyway I need to use the restroom. Shouldn't have had all that coffee. If they follow us in, we can try to find out what's going on." Suddenly Hodgins notices a sign indicating they're getting close to a Flying J Truck Stop, "Only 12 more miles and we can pull in."

Lois has been on the road for some time now and is just going nuts sitting by herself so she decides to give Clark a call, he picks up on the other end, "Hey Lois! I'm glad you called there's something I need to talk to you about." Lois suddenly gets a little worried, "Is everything okay? That Booth guy didn't see anything did he?" Clark can here the concern in her voice, "No, no. Nothing like that. It's just that I talked to Chloe yesterday, and she's going to help me with something to prevent that." Lois already knows about Chloe's stash of kryptonite, Clark had made arrangements with her in case Kal comes back. "So, don't tell me, blue kryptonite." Clark loves the intelligence on this woman, but knows it's just as much a curse as it is a blessing, "Yeah." Then he hesitates for a moment, he can hear the wind whipping in the background but no typical city sounds, "You're on your way aren't you?" Lois with her usual candor replies, "Can't get nothin' by you, Smallville." He cracks a smile, "That gives me an idea. Lois can you swing by Chloe's before you get here?" Lois thinks about it for a second, "Yeah, sure. It would be nice to see my cuz. But why do YOU want me to stop there first?" Clark takes a second to walk away from Rachel, he's still waiting for Booth and Brennan to show up. "Chloe's going to get the rock set into something I can wear around my neck. And something to put it in, possibly a lead lined jewelry box. If you stop there first to pick it up, when you get here you can hand it to me as an, 'I missed you' present."

Lois gets what is going on, "Gotcha! Didn't you say that the Jeffersonian team was coming down to Smallville?" Clark, sounding confused, asks, "Yeah. Why?" Lois looks at the vehicles in front of her, "Well, I saw the truck when I left the city, and it looks like someone is following them." Clark thinks back to the incident at the motel yesterday, "Try to keep an eye on them and if something suspicious pops up, text me right away," Clark remembers, exactly, who he's talking to, "and Lois, try not to be a hero. I can be there in a few seconds, if you need me. I just don't want you to get hurt." Lois thinks about it for a minute, then playfully replies, "I'll try, but no promises." Clark hates it when she says it like that, "I'm being serious, Lois. I love you and don't want anything to happen to you." He pauses a moment, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Lois then replies, "I know Clark. And you know I feel the same about you. So the same goes on your end. I know I can't stop you, just be careful." Clark can hear that she's at least taking the request seriously, "Thank you Lois, I love you too. I gotta go. Booth and Dr. Brennan are going to be here soon and I still have to get the truck up here so he doesn't suspect anything." Lois is taken aback by the comment and suddenly responds, "Why do you need to get the truck?" Clark realizes he's getting low on time, "I'll explain later, I promise. But I do gotta go, be careful. I love you." Lois hates not getting answers right away, "I love you too. I gotta go anyway." She sees the vehicles in front of her pull into the truck stop, "The truck's stopping, I'll text and let you know what's goin' on." They both disconnect the call.

**Schuster Farm, Smallville**

Clark turns to Rachel, "I gotta go get my truck, I parked it down the road so I wouldn't attract attention to the house." Rachel grabs some evidence markers from her patrol car, "Sure, Clark. I'll be back in the house. If they get here before you I'll let them know where you are." Clark just nods to Rachel and heads around the corner, makes sure he's clear, then takes off for the truck.

**Rural Roads, Smallville**

Booth is a little upset that he has to put off the interrogations because of a second body, "A multiple homicide? This little town isn't as quiet as it looks. And now, we gotta go check out another body and I can't question anyone! I hate small towns." Bones turns to Booth, "Most rural communities have a history of having a seemingly dark underbelly. Though, the fact that Clark found a second body doesn't mean it's multiple homicide. We may have just come across a popular place to dump bodies." Bones can tell this is not helping Booth's attitude. Booth replies to the comment, "Either way, Bones. If it IS a body dump site, then it means we have two deaths to investigate instead of one." Bones can see that he has a point, "Well if you want to, Booth, you can drop me off with Clark and head back into town." She slides the notepad with the suspect list of names and addresses in the console. "Clark has his own vehicle. And you know I can take care of myself. There's also a police officer at the scene." A look of realization crosses her face, "AND, Clark seem more than capable of staying calm in dangerous situations than the other interns." She's hoping that Clark's actions the day before are enough to convince Booth that she'll be okay with Clark and the police officer at the old house. Booth knows it's pointless to argue with Bones when she's made up her mind. "Fine but if anything happens to you. I'm gonna hunt Kent down."

**Flying J Truck Stop, Virginia**

Lois sees the vehicles park in the back of the truck stop and decides to keep a distance, for now, by parking in front. She gets out of her vehicle and goes inside to the diner/convenience store and gets herself a soda and takes a seat where she can observe the suspect vehicle.

Hodgins gets out of the truck and heads inside, the two women asked him to grab them a couple of juices for them, and some Animal Crackers for the kids. He starts walking towards the diner/convenience store.

Lois sees Hodgins walk in the door and as soon as she can see that he isn't currently being watched she walks up to him, "Dr. Hodgins?" Jack was a little surprised that someone here recognizes him that quickly. He turns around to see the hot little brunette from the other day, "Mrs. Kent?" She immediately grabs him and sits him in her booth. A little shocked by this, he tries to put on his charm, "Umm. I am flattered that you're so being so forward, but we're both married." Lois looks at him with confusion, "What!? Oh! No, no, no, no. I'm heading to go see Clark and his mother and saw that you're being followed." Jacks brain starts going into overdrive, "Angela said the same thing! You think someone doesn't want us going out to Smallville?" Lois motions for Jack to lean closer, "That's what I was thinking. Be careful, the car following you parked near where you did." He gets up and nods, "Thanks." He smiles then walks into the bathroom.

Cam and Angela are outside keeping an eye on the kids. Angela's getting bottle ready for both of them, since they're just waking up and it's around feeding time anyway. "So Cam. Who do you think is following us?" Cam grabs her pepper spray out of her purse, "I don't know. But I want to be ready in case something happens." Just then, they see Jack coming back with the items they requested in a bag. "I just ran into the new guy's wife inside. She said she saw someone following us too." That's when it hit Cam, "Wait... Mr. Kent's wife is inside?" Jack turns to her, "Yeah, so?" Cam just smiles, "Did you find out what kind of car she's driving?" Jack looks a little stunned, "No, why?" Angela's on the same page as Cam, "Sweetie... I think, what Cam is saying, is that Clark's wife is the one following us." Jack just turns to Angela, "Then why did she say someone's following us?" Angela just simply looks at her car then back to Hodgins. He realizes what they're trying to tell him, you can see it plainly on his face. The three of them start laughing when Lois walks up to them, "Are you guys okay? Like I told Dr. Hodgins, I think someone's following you." The three of them move away from the car behind them. Lois sees that vehicle that she saw following the truck and starts to laugh, "So you thought I was 'stalking' you, and I thought you were after him!" After Lois explains to Cam and Ange that she's heading in the same direction, the four of them start getting ready to leave. Angela goes to the hatch on the back of the car, grabbing a spare portable radio, "Here you go honey, so we can all keep in contact." Lois accepts the radio, "Hey! Safety in numbers, right?" They get in their respective vehicles, And take off towards Smallville.

* * *

**Well, the situation seems to have Lois in better spirits regarding her husbands new co-workers, guess they just needed a tension breaker.**


	16. Chapter 16: History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Schuster Farm, Smallville**

Clark had just returned with the truck about 5 minutes before Booth and Brennan showed up. They got out of the SUV and started to head towards the house to meet up with Clark and Rachel. Clark had heard them pull up and decides to meet them outside, "Hey Booth, Dr. Brennan. I found an old storm cellar door when I was asking Officer Harris here about Kevin." He motions for them to follow him into the house. Booth follows the two of them inside. Rachel is standing near the cellar door, "I'm Officer Rachel Harris, Smallville PD." She extends her hand towards Booth, "Special Agent Booth, good to meet you." She then motions them to the knife they'd found. Clark had decided not to try to remove the knife after the arm appeared, he didn't want to compromise the evidence.

Bones takes a knee and starts to look over the exposed part of the arm, "Mr. Kent. There seems to be a fracture here." she points to the exposed area, "Right here, on the wrist. You shouldn't have disturbed the knife before we got here." Clark looks over to the anthropologist, "Yes, I noticed that too. I thought that maybe I had caused it when I was pulling the knife out. But then I saw this," he points to the tip of the fracture, "it seems there was some remodeling of the bone, but there is so little that it appears to have happened shortly before death." Bones takes a look at where her new intern was pointing, "Ahh, yes I see that." Booth looks at Bones and purposely clears his throat. Bones looks up at him, "Are you okay Booth? Do you need something to drink?" Booth raises his eyebrows and nods towards Clark. Bones knows that look, "I'm sorry Mr. Kent. Though, in the future, do not disturb evidence unless you get an okay from one of us." Clark simply takes in the comment, and replies, "Thank you, and I'll remember that next time." Just then, Clark hears his phone's text message alert. He looks at his phone and sees the message from Lois explaining the situation at the truck stop. Booth looks over at Clark, "Anything we need to know?" Clark looks up from his phone, "Not really. Just my wife telling me she wants to come for a visit. She hasn't seen my mother since I graduated from state." And with that he puts the phone back in his pocket.

As Bones is trying to uncover the remains that Clark had found, Booth takes Clark outside to let him know what's going on. "Alright I'm leaving you and Bones here so I can start interviewing suspects. Just remember, she's very special and if anything happens to her..." Clark puts a hand on Booth's shoulder, "Don't worry Booth. I promise to keep her safe." Booth gives Clark a very stern look, "You better," he cracks a little smile, "I know where you sleep." Clark looks at Booth, "Don't worry Booth, I'll watch out for her like I would for my own wife." Booth knows they've reached an understanding. After they walk back in the house, Booth walks up to Brennan, "Okay Bones, I'm leaving you with Kent and Officer Harris. Call me if you find anything." Bones just looks up at Booth, "I will." and with that Booth heads out the door, gets into his SUV and takes off.

Clark walks over to where Bones was trying to dig out the remains, "Did you need any help Dr. Brennan?" She looks up at Clark, "There isn't enough room for both of us in here. But, if you could find a brush of some kind. Preferably something like a paint brush, and a trowel. That would help." Rachel speaks up, "I think I have what you need in my cruiser. Give me a sec, I'll be right back." Rachel heads out to her patrol car and pops the trunk. She grabs the brush and small shovel she has in the back of the car. As she closes it back up she notices that there is a red sports car driving by slowly, the driver and passenger are staring at the house. Rachel doesn't recognize either one of the people. They see that she's looking intently at them and they start to speed up and take off. She takes down the plate on the car and walks back into the house.

Clark's patiently waiting for Rachel to come back with the tools, when he hears the vehicle outside. He turns to look. He can see the vehicle. Dismissing it as just a couple of curious onlookers he turns back to the hole that Dr. Brennan is currently kneeling in. "I have some bags with me, if you need them." Bones, looking intently on the arm protruding from the ground, grabs a bag out of her carry-on bag, "I appreciate the offer, but I always have a few on me just in case. But, I'm glad to see that you are taking initiative to do the same." She looks a little closer on the exposed arm and notices the wear on some of the smaller bones in the wrist. "I can't determine, for certain, but it looks like whoever this was played a lot of tennis or racquetball. I will need to exhume the body to determine age." Clark takes a moment to scan the ground, pulling his glasses down a bit on his nose to do so. Bones stands up to wait for Rachel to come back with the tools. She turns and notices Clark pulling his glasses down, "Are you okay Clark?" Clark looks up from the ground and immediately pushes his glasses back up, "Oh, yeah I am fine, was just getting some glare from the sunlight."

Just then Rachel comes back in with a small collapsible shovel and the brush from her finger printing kit. "Here you go, Dr. Brennan." She hands it over to the scientist, who then goes back to trying to remove the corpse. Rachel then turns to Clark, "So, it looks like you really have decided to stop getting yourself in trouble and do things legally." Bones turns to the pair with a curious look on her face, "What do you mean by 'do things legally'? Mr. Kent were you involved with any illegal activities?" Clark gets a trapped look on his face. That's when Rachel suddenly decides to speak on his behalf, "Oh no! He wasn't involved with anything crooked, unless you ask the old sheriff. She used to say that Clark had a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Clark was really hoping this wouldn't come up, but with the cat out of the bag, so to speak, he guessed he'd now have to explain himself. "I used to work on the school newspaper when I was in high school. And the girl who ran it was very tenacious. She encouraged 'aggressive investigation'. It seemed to be fun at the time but it is one of the reasons I got out of journalism and decided to work in forensics. That way I can still investigate, but do it inside the law and not outside of it."

Bones simply nods at the response, "It seems you weren't completely forthcoming about your past. But I admit a certain admiration for a commitment to the truth at such a young age, Most teenagers are more concerned with their status in school then the pursuit for the truth." Clark just grins, "Well, like I said, I was kind of an outsider." Rachel chimes in, "The only reason he didn't get dates in high school was because of his 'bad habits'," she turns to Clark, "a lot more girls than you think had a crush on you, but because you hung out with that nosy girl. What was her name?" Clark looks a little perturbed at that comment, Chloe was still his best friend, "Her name is Chloe. And we are still best friends."

Rachel turns a little red in embarrassment, "Sorry Clark, it's just she really made a lasting impression when she wrote some of the more 'revealing' articles in the paper." Clark knew this to be true, but the one thing he always like about Chloe was that the truth, no matter how bizarre, was more important to her than anything else. Even when she found out about Clark. She knew that it was more important to have him tell her than to just simply expose him. Although the thought had crossed her mind a couple times, just out of spite. She had been upset that he had not told her. Clark looks over at Rachel, "Look I know she upset a lot of people. But she's a great friend and I would stand by her as much as I will my own wife. Both for the same reason. I care about them both very much," Clark gets a smile on his face, "She's family now anyway, my cousin-in-law." Rachel looks kind of confused, "So you went from one girl to her cousin? Way to keep it in the family Kent!" She jabs him in the arm playfully. "Why does everyone think that I dated Chloe?" Rachel looks at him very matter-of-factually, "You took her to prom!" Clark remembered that night, it was the night of the tornado that he saved Lana from. "I took her because neither of us had dates." Rachel winks at Clark, "Sure..."

Just then, Bones decides it's time to get the two refocused on the situation at hand, "Mr. Kent. We need to focus on why we're here." Clark turns looking rather sheepishly at his mentor, "Sorry Dr. Brennan. Do you have any more remains for me to study?" She hands Clark the arm that she had completely removed from the ground, "Here take a look at this. It seems to have been dis-articulated from rest of the body. It may be from decomp but the rest of the arm is still intact. So, I want you to see if you can find a reason why it may have been removed from the rest of the body." Clark grabs the arm with his gloved hands and starts to examine it. After a few minutes of close examination he sees something, "There seems to be some bone missing from the head of the humerus, as well as some chipping on the greater and lesser tubercle. The indentions left behind suggest a smooth bladed weapon. Lack of remodeling suggests that it was done post mortem. And the pattern of markings on the bone would also suggest that it was something like a hatchet or axe of some kind." Rachel seems very impressed at how thorough Clark is. While at the same time a little grossed out at the thought of someone hacking away at a dead body.

Bones reaches out to grab the arm from Clark, who hands it to her. She looks at the markings herself. She grabs a small magnifier from her bag, "Yes it seems that there are some small metal particulates in the markings on the bone. We'll have to get Hodgins to take a look at them when he gets here." She looks at her watch, "Which they should be here by 10 o'clock tonight, according to the itinerary that Cam emailed to my phone this morning." Clark has a private laugh to himself, as a thought crosses his mind, 'Unless Lois ends up leading the charge, then they will be here at around 7:30 or 8, that is if they aren't pulled over for speeding.' Bones can see the look of amusement on his face, "What is so funny Clark?" Clark was instantly jerked out of his moment of thought, "Huh? Oh just that the text I got from my wife she was telling me she ran into them at a truck stop and they seem to be in a bizarre convoy. Dr. Hodgins is leading with the truck, and she's following Dr. Saroyan who is in Ms. Montenegro's car with her and the children." You can see Bones processing this information, "So the grin on your face was due to your wife coming." Clark still grinning, "Yeah, I was thinking that if she takes charge of the trip, that they might get here early or get pulled over for speeding. Lois is kind of a lead foot." Bones looks confused, "Lead Foot? If she needed reconstructive surgery on her feet they should have used a better material than lead." Clark explains simply, "It's just an expression. It just means that she seems to think speed limit signs are merely a suggestion." Bones takes in the information, "Rural people seem to like to using a lot of metaphoric language." With that Clark and Rachel enjoy a short laugh.

* * *

**So what is going to happen once Hodgins gets a hold of some meteor rocks? And how is he going to react to the chores he may end up having to do?**


	17. Chapter 17: Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**4th Street Residence, Smallville**

Booth has just pulled into the driveway of the first person on his list, a Mr. Kenneth Braverman. Booth looks over the house. It looks like it has been around for a while, and has been really well cared for. It's a gray brick house, with white trim on the windows and doors. The the glass surrounding the doors looks fairly new and expensive. That, and the black Mercedes parked in the drive, seemed to imply that he was at least upper-middle class. Booth looks down at the sheets in his hand. Under occupation he has listed, security consultant. Booth doesn't like the sound of that. He checks to make sure his sidearm is where it needs to be, then proceeds to approach the front door.

As he readies himself, he notices some movement through the glass and what sounds like rustling and whispering inside. He seems unable to make out anything that they're saying. He readies his weapon then knocks on the door, "FBI!"

Suddenly there a loud crash and a window shatters towards the rear of the house. Booth starts to run around back. As he gets around the garage he sees a large wooden fence, about 6 foot tall with no gaps, there is a large pancake lock on the gate, with a hard anchored security fixture. He psyches himself up, "Any lock worth picking, is worth kicking!" As if on a countdown, upon stating that last word he kicks with all the force he can muster. Some cracks appear in the wood but it has not given way. With anger and adrenaline now fueling, him he give it one more solid kick. It finally gives way and swings with enough force to practically shut itself back up. Booth tries to get through the gate as it is closing and gets hit hard in his right arm. He switches his gun to the other hand and starts chasing them down. Booth sees them heading towards the back of the fence. They vault over it with skill he has seen only with special ops, military. He knows he's not going to be able to scale it, not with a dead right arm.

When suddenly he hears the rumble of an engine out front. Booth comes back to the front yard to see the Mercedes back into his SUV as fast as it could, then peels out swinging the rear of the car violently around. Booth had to dive out of the way in order to avoid getting hit. Then it suddenly takes off down the street. Booth gets in the SUV and starts it up. As he tried to back it out, he hears the both front tires burst. Booth gets out of the vehicle and dials local PD. "This is Special Agent Booth. I want to report a B&E, hit and run and at least three suspects fleeing the scene." Booth continues on, giving the address of the house he's at. Then he decides to call Bones while he waits for the police to show up, when suddenly he is approached from behind. Booth barely turned around before he was knocked unconscious. He hadn't seen the fourth person in the house.

**Schuster Farm, Smallville**

Clark, Bones and Rachel have been at the farm for nearly an hour and half. Clark was starting to get a little bored as Bones continued to remove more remains from the hole under the house. The smell of the corpse was really starting to get to Officer Harris. She has been trying to hold out for the last half hour by putting a small cloth to her mouth and nose, but occasionally she had to remove it so she wouldn't suffocate herself. When she tired to do that, though, the smell seemed to get increasingly overwhelming. Clark could see that it was getting harder for her to handle, "You okay Rachel? You're looking a little green." Rachel tries to speak but is muffled by the cloth, so Clark turns to Brennan, "Rachel seems to be having a hard time with the smell, I'm gonna take her outside for some fresh air." Bones looks up from the parts that she has bagged around her, "Go ahead Clark. I'll yell if I need you."

Once outside Clark notices the breeze is coming from the direction of the house and the smell is being carried to the front yard. Off to the left of the house he sees a shed that should be far enough away to get her away from the smell. He takes another look at her and notices her pallor has changed a little more, she is definitely going to get sick. He hurries her over to the shed so she can relieve herself. Once there, she immediately lets go of Clark and runs around the corner for some privacy. Clark can hear her convulsing as she empties the contents of her stomach onto the ground. He feels he should say something to comfort her, "Don't worry, a lot of people tend to get sick around that smell, but you get used to it after a while." She stands up uses the cloth to clean herself up and comes back around the corner, "This is exactly why I stay away from the coroners office." Rachel grabs some gum from her pocket and immediately puts it in her mouth to get rid of the taste. Clark realizes there's some bottled water in the truck. The farm hands usually kept a few spare bottles in there, for when they went into the fields. "You want something to drink? I think there's some water in the truck." Rachel simply nods and he heads over to grab a bottle for her.

Just then Bones comes out of the farm house with a look of worry on her face. Clark notices this immediately. His new boss is usually more composed than this, "Are you okay Dr. Brennan?" She walks up and starts searching Clark's pockets for his phone. Clark was taken completely off guard. "What're you doing!?" Bones looks up at Clark. He can really see the panic on her face now, "I need your phone! I called Booth but he's not answering!" Clark can see the sense of urgency on her face and immediately grabs the phone out of his shirt pocket and dials Booth's number. He then hands the phone to her, "Here, it's ringing." Bones doesn't hesitate to remove the phone from Clark's hands. A few rings later it goes to Booth's voice-mail. Bones leaves a message for him, "Booth, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this." She turns to Clark, "It's not like Booth to ignore my calls." Clark can see that she's really worried.

That's when they hear a voice coming from Officer Harris's radio. "Breaking and entering at the residence of Kenneth Braverman, called in by FBI Special Agent Seely Booth. Agents vehicle was rendered inoperable." Clark looks to Brennan, "See? He was just calling in something. He should be fine." The report continues, "Officer on scene reports that rear windows of residence have been shattered from the inside, no sign of reporting agent. Agent's vehicle is abandoned at the scene." Bones looks like she has just lost the dearest thing to her. Clark turns to Rachel, "Can you make sure that the evidence is gathered and get it to lock up as soon as you can. I'm going to take Dr. Brennan to my house and see if I can find Agent Booth."

Bones stands up straight and her face suddenly shifts from one of worry to one of burning determination, "NO! You are going to take me with you!" Clark looks at her and is about to reply, when she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to look him in the eye, "You promised Booth you would stay with me, so either we both stay at your house, or we both go to look for Booth!" Clark knows that look and tone, Lois gets the same way when she sets her mind on something. He can tell that she'll end up looking for Booth whether he's goes with her or not. And he **did** promise Booth. "Okay we will both go looking for him." Great! He knows that with Brennan around she'll be more hindrance than help, considering the resources and abilities he has at his disposal. For just a split second he even considers letting her in on his secret. That moment quickly passes when he realizes the risks involved if the government found out. Not just to him, but to his family as well. He doesn't want to complicate their lives. Besides with her skeptical nature she would either discount it as lies or require proof, either way it will end up wasting precious time that they don't have.

The two of them are now in Clark's truck heading into town. Bones is sitting in the passenger seat programming the address into her phone's GPS. Clark looks over and notices she's still shaking a little bit from her nerves, "Are you okay Dr. Brennan?" She continues to input the information as she replies, "I will be fine. Let's just go find Booth." Clark notices what she's doing, "I know you're worried, I would be too if anything like this happened to Lois," 'If,' he tell himself, 'when is more like it.' He continues talking to Dr. Brennan, "I know how to get there Dr. Brennan, I grew up here. Don't worry we'll find him." Clark can tell she doesn't really want to talk right now, the rest of the trip back to town was pretty quiet.

Rachel goes into the house to collect the bagged remains when suddenly she feels a cloth pushed over her mouth, and just as quickly the world goes black.

**Braverman residence, Smallville**

Clark and Brennan pull up to the house, now swarming with police officers, crime scene photographers and the local CSI. Some of the officers on the scene are talking to the neighbors, taking statements. The area has been taped off with the standard yellow tape. Brennan gets out of the truck immediately after it stops. They both notice a single plain clothes officer directing people on the scene. Bones realizes that this must be the person in charge, she decides to go straight to him, "Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. The Agent who called this in is my partner." The Officer in charge pulls something out of his pocket, "Then you might want this." He extends his hand, Bones can see what he's handing her, Booth's badge and ID. She grabs it quickly. The officer remembers what it was like in the Marines, when he lost contact with his unit, he turns to her, "We found no blood here at the scene. It looks like a simple breaking and entering."

Bones is irritated at that last statement, she looks at him with the same look she'd given Clark earlier, "'A simple breaking and entering!? Booth is missing! The front end of his SUV is totally destroyed! I don't think that's a 'simple breaking and entering' to me!" The Officer can tell that she's very upset but needs to maintain order at the crime scene, "Ma'am, I am sorry, but our CSI team is out here and we'll let you know if we find anything. Unfortunately, without an FBI agent present, I cannot allow you any further into the crime scene." Bones knows he's right but still feels the need to search for her partner, lover, and best friend. Clark can see she needs to take some time to put herself back together. He walks up to her, ushering her back to the truck, "They'll let us know if they find anything." Clark hands the officer his home number, "Keep us updated." The officer nods in reply as Clark turns them both around and they get into the truck.

**Daily Planet Building, Metropolis**

The newsroom was rather quiet this evening, most people were out on stories or had finished up the ones they already had. Chloe had been all over trying to find a place to set a small chunk of blue kryptonite into a simple charm. For Clark to hang around his neck. She's been trying to organize her notes so she can get her story typed up and turned in for the morning edition. Lois had sent her a text saying she was going to be in town that night, so she wanted to be done with her work by now. She was sitting at her desk sipping a fudge brownie frap she got from the coffee cart downstairs when she gets a call. She looks down and sees Oliver's name on the display.

With an exasperated sigh she answers the phone, "Hey Ollie, this better be important." Oliver sounds a little hesitant after hearing the tone in her voice, "Well, Clark told me to get a hold of you if I needed to contact him." Chloe thinks to herself, 'And he never told me... I'm gonna kill him!' She takes another sip from her frap and replies, "Can you make it fast? I need to get my story typed up and ready for the morning edition." Oliver can detect the amount of urgency in her voice, "Well he asked for information about experts in the field of Native American warfare and weapons," Chloe's gaze lowers to her desk, she wishes he would just get to the point, "And?" Oliver decides it is not a good idea to piss off "The Watchtower", "Well I found out that two weeks ago a man named Fenton Quigley. He's a big game hunter and native artifact collector, has was seen in town and has been trying to locate an artifact. Unfortunately, no-one can tell me what it is." The tension on Chloe's end had been lessened slightly, 'Finally he got to the point!' she was thinking as she replied, "Thanks Ollie, I'll tell him."

She was about to hang the phone up when she hears Oliver shout on the other end, "Wait! I have something else to tell you!" Chloe is really not happy at this point, "I have work to do, make it fast!" Oliver decides to just lay it out, "He has these guys that work for him. Their job is to 'persuade' people who don't want to do business with him. Let them know that it would be to their benefit to be more cooperative. I know Clark doesn't have much to worry about but he mentioned being here on FBI business. So I thought I would give him the warning." Chloe's telling herself, 'I really need to get this work done!', She responds to Oliver, "Thanks Ollie, I'm going to see him later after Lois gets into town." She takes the phone from her ear and starts to hang it up ignoring the voice on the other end, "Have a good ni.." Click!

Chloe gets up and walks off some of the stress, trying to compose herself so she can get back to her story. She walks up to one of the windows and looks out on the city's populous. Chloe sees the amount of traffic on the street. She sighs as she stares at the city she calls home, "Today was too long a day, I think I'm gonna take some sick days while Lois is in town." Once she gets back to her desk she can see that she's getting low on caffeine. She takes a deep breath, grabs her laptop and heads to the 1st floor lounge so she can be closer to, what Jimmy likes to call, her "dealer". The lobby itself is filled with people, most of them are going home for the night. It kind of depresses Chloe to see these people leaving when she still has work to do. She walks into the lounge, there is a handful of people there. The facilities people are there cleaning things up, taking out the garbage, etc., and a couple trying to figure out plans for that evening. Thankfully, though, it isn't too loud. She sets her phone on vibrate and puts it in her pocket. Laptop is out and powered on, she checks the time; 8:02 pm, "I have an hour and half to get this together, then I gotta meet Lois at my place. I really hope she's running late." Chloe tells herself. She walks out to the street vendor. She can smell the coffee cart, as well as the terriyaki cart that's out there as well. She figures it was time to get some better food than pastries in her stomach. She walks over and gets herself a bowl of sticky rice and terriyaki beef, she loves the little bits of green onion he throws on it. After she pays for her meal she walks over to the coffee cart and orders a vanilla bean frap, then heads back inside. She sits down gets her notes together, takes a bite of her rice bowl and starts to work.

* * *

**Wow! Things are taking a turn for the worst right now. How is Clark going to find Booth when Bones is making him stand by his promise? And how will the team from The Jeffersonian react when they find out Booth is missing?**


	18. Chapter 18: Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

The room is dark. Any normal person wouldn't be able to see beyond a foot in front of them. There are sounds of water dripping somewhere in the distance. A couple of voices can be heard, faintly, but not enough to be able to tell what they're saying. Booth is sitting, bound to a chair with a massive headache and a gag in his mouth. His brain is running a mile a minute trying to figure out what's going on. He gets a couple flash backs to when he was kidnapped by the Grave Digger. Booth gets himself collected and starts assessing the situation. He tries to move his hands and can hear and feel the chains being used to hold him in place, the same with his feet. He can't seem to move them more than an inch or so. This movement however has alerted his captors that he is now awake. He hears footsteps getting louder, approaching his position. He turns his head but he can't see anything. They approach him all wearing black with what looks like ski masks and night-vision goggles. One of them starts to speak. He can hear an eerily familiar sound. The voice sounds like a they are using a similar device to the one that the Grave Digger used to distort her voice.

"Special Agent Seely Booth with the FBI, I see in your file that you are a former Army Ranger, and a sniper no less." Booth tries to speak but is muffled by the gag that has been placed in his mouth. It just comes out as a mumble. "No need for you to talk Agent Booth." The captor grabs the gag and shakes Booth's head around a bit. "I can see you have an exemplary record with both the US Army and the FBI. You're a good loyal soldier. I like loyalty. It's a quality that's so hard to find these days." Booth's just getting more impatient. He really wishes this guy would get to the point. "It seems you have an extraordinary knack for finding killers. That's all we want you to do, find killers. So our goals are very much the same. We want you to work for us. These people are scum. They have been deemed unworthy to walk the earth with the normal, happy, everyday citizens."

The person talking to Seely starts to circle him as he continues, "We even have a common friend. You should know him. We thought he was the best. His record was just as impressive as yours. He worked for us for a few years." The person stops behind Booth and plants both hands on his shoulders. "That is, until, you caught up with him and now he's in jail." he paused for a moment, "Or at least he was, until we got a hold of him. You see? for security reasons we can't let any one of our operatives to 'open up', so to speak. But that isn't your concern." He stops near Seely's head, "So, obviously, he wasn't as good as we thought."

The individual releases his grip on Booth's shoulders then finishes his circle around the agent. "So, the powers that be decided we needed to get a hold of **you**. The man that bested our best man." A look of realization hit Booth's face. The captor sees this, "Ahh, you know who I'm talking about, don't you?" Booth tries to mumble the name. But, again, it's incoherent. The person is now in front of Booth, speaking as if he understood what Booth had said, replies, "That's right! Jacob Brodsky!" The individual grabs a chair and swings it around, with the back facing Booth, and sits down facing him. "Now, I know you're telling yourself that you would never work for us. That we are outside the law. But here's the kicker. We are fully sanctioned by the government you work for everyday." This person is really starting to grate on Booth's nerves. His government would never sanction the crimes that Brodsky committed, would they? 'No', he tells himself, 'they would never allow that kind of blatant murder. This country has a legal system in place for people like that'. The voice speaks up again, "I know you have your doubts. But what I'm telling you is true. We have agents all over the world. Even in your precious FBI offices all over the country."

There's a moment of silence as the speaker readies a little story to try to convince his captive. "I'm sure you remember the incident with your old deputy director? The one that Max killed. Now before you start thinking that Max is one of us, I can assure you he is not. But, we didn't go after him because he did what we had first hired Jake to do. Kirby had gone rogue, Max just did us a favor." The voice pauses for a moment, then with a slight amount of joviality in his voice, "Whether he knew it or not." The speaker's attention gets refocused on Booth, "What I'm looking for is a good loyal man. One I can count on to pull the trigger when it is needed." The kidnapper gets up and starts to move around Booth a bit more. "What I need to know from you is, can I count on YOU to do that for ME?"

Suddenly Booth can hear a chain being dragged across the floor. A hook is placed around the chains between his feet. Then another comes up from behind and is wrapped around the chains between his wrists. He can hear a motor start running. Once all the slack is gone from the two new chains, he feels himself suddenly hoisted off the ground. The chair starts breaking up beneath him from the tension. The chains pull him in opposite directions. He hears the motors stop once the chains are taut. He can tell that he's being suspended off the ground. He can, also, tell that he's being held perfectly parallel to the ground. "Now, I know that you think. That I'm just some sadistic psycho that just wants another hired killer. But, you saw what Brodsky was doing for this country." The tone of the voice reminded Booth of all the used car salesmen he's ever had to talk to, "He was taking out the people that you were trying to get off the streets anyway!" He can sense a weird kind of pride in the voice when he made that last statement. "And the money you can make from it, think about it... How much did Brodsky get for killing the Grave Digger? 2 Million? That's more than you would make in your entire career in both the FBI and the military. And for what? A few days of work. Just to take out a killer that you, yourself, were a victim of." Judging by the height of the individual talking, Booth was able to determine he was suspended about 4 feet or so off the ground.

The person in black walks over to meet Seely face to face, "And besides," the person leans in to come face to face with Booth, "you want to make sure that your lady scientist, and your two children are well taken care of right?" There is a slightly sinister tone in the persons voice. Booth doesn't take kindly to his loved ones being threatened and starts to struggle against the chains. Still yelling incoherently through the gag. He quickly finds this is a bad idea as his momentum starts him turning like a rotisserie chicken. Once rotational tension is placed on the chains it spins him back the other direction, like a twisted carnival ride. He starts to feel a bit nauseous. The voice speaks up again trailing off as the person is walking away, "I'll leave you for a while to make your decision." Just then he can feel something being pulled over his face covering his eyes, as a knot gets tied into the back of his head, blindfolding him.

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

Clark and Bones have just arrived to the house, Clark notices some tire tracks in the dirt as they get out of the vehicle. These were obviously not caused by the two vehicles they were driving. The treads were too narrow to be either the truck or SUV. He then looks on towards the house and finds the door off it's hinges. "MOM!" He suddenly yells, then heads straight into the house. It doesn't look good, the furniture is upside down, some of the floor boards have been tore out, all the cabinets in the kitchen have been turned inside out, broken dishes and cleaning supplies all over the place. Clark immediately heads upstairs and checks his mother's room. There is no sign of his mother anywhere in the house. Whoever was here, they were really trying to find something. Clark starts yelling again, "MOM! ARE YOU HERE? WHERE ARE YOU?" Just then he hears a rustling in the shed outside. He suddenly remembers the trap door in the ground of the shed they had once used to hide the craft that brought him to earth.

He hurries out to the shed as fast as he can go, without getting the attention of his boss. Once inside he can see that not all of the shed was in disarray. For some reason they had stopped their search in the shed. Clark deduces that they must have found what they were looking for. Just then the hatch opens up to reveal Martha coming out looking very panicked and covered in sweat and dirt. Clark immediately rushes to help her out of the trap door, "Are you okay mom? Who did this? Did they hurt you?" Martha gets out of the hole and looks up at her son. Suddenly she wraps her arms around him as tears flow down her face,"Oh god! Clark! I am so glad you're home. I don't know who it was. They were dressed in all black from head to toe. I couldn't see their eyes or anything. They used something that covered their voices too, they all sounded the same! Distorted voices!" She lets go of Clark. Clark looks down into his mothers eyes, "Don't worry mom. I'm here. I'll keep an eye on you. I'm just glad you were able to escape to the shed." Martha, with a puzzled look on her face, replies, "I didn't escape. I was making myself lunch and then suddenly I woke up down here. I started to hear people talking. They said they were leaving me alone. Something about not being a criminal, and not who they were looking for." Clark's mind starts working overtime, "Did they say who they were looking for?" Martha pauses for a moment, "They didn't say any names, just that they were looking for a sniper." Clark remembers looking at Booth's service record, and puts it all together. What he can't figure out is; whether this whole thing was to set up to get Booth out here for easier access, or if it was just a coincidence that they took him now.

The two of them leave the shed and walk over to the truck where Bones was standing, she was getting ready to call the police, "At least they didn't take your mother." Bones remembers what it was like when her mother had left her and wouldn't wish that on anyone. Clark walks over to Bones, "They were looking for Booth." Bones turns towards Martha, "Did you hear them say they were looking for Booth? How did you escape? If they got Booth, then they had to be professionals. And, no offense, but you're a farmer's wife and senator. I find it hard to believe you were able to out maneuver them." Martha gives Bones the same look she gave Clark as she explains what happened to her. Bones absorbs the information, "They said a sniper? Did they say anything else?" Martha thinks for a moment, "I was out cold for most of it, I only caught the end, when one of them had said they located 'the sniper'. And that's when I heard engines starting and they started to drive off." She points to the shed, "I figured I would stay in here till you guys came home. I was scared out of my mind." Clark walks the two women over to the porch and sits them down on the bench. He then walks inside and opens the fridge. The fridge seems untouched, so he grabs the lemonade and a couple of the intact glasses and heads out to the porch where the two women are talking. They're both trying to make sense of the situation. Bones voices her confusion, "I don't understand. The only reason I can find that they would want Booth is to stop this investigation," she turns towards Martha, "but you said that they left you alone because you weren't a criminal."

Clark starts thinking that Ollie may be involved and had Martha put out of the way, for fear of enraging Clark. But then the realization hits him, Ollie doesn't have henchmen. At least as far as he knew. He quickly got off that train of thought. Ollie isn't the type to do anything like that.

He does know, however, that Lex has a personal army, but they said they left Martha alone because she was an innocent. Confusion had set in on all three of them. Clark decides to break the silence, "Well whoever they are, they don't seem to be much interested in the rest of us, just Booth. So I think we're safe, at least, for the time being." He pauses for a moment, "Mom? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Martha looks over at Bones, "Do you mind? We can stay here if it would help you will feel safer." Bones thinks about it for a moment, "No, Clark's theory is sound, I should be safe. I think I am going to go inside and start cleaning up, try to get my mind off what has happened today." Martha appreciates the help, "Thank you Dr. Brennan. We'll be in the barn if you need anything." With that Brennan goes into the house and starts on the housework.

Martha and Clark walk out to the barn. Clark can see the mess that was made by the group that invaded his childhood home, and closes the door. As Martha heads up to the loft, Clark gets the barn cleaned up in just a few seconds and follows her up the stairs and to the couch. Martha motions for her son to sit next to him, "What's on your mind, Clark?" Clark shifts a little on the couch, he's feeling really uneasy about what he wants to ask his mother. "With everything that has happened I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep my secret from Dr. Brennan." He stops, fixing his gaze on the coffee table, "The way things are going right now, someone else'll force me out before I get a chance to tell them."

He pauses for a bit, "Chloe is setting some blue kryptonite set into a charm, on a chain, for me to where around my neck. But now I'm thinking, that's just going to get me killed. That is, if things continue the way they're going." Martha can see the worry in her son's eyes, he looks genuinely scared, "I know your father would say that you shouldn't because they work for the federal government." She places both of her hands on either side of his face and looks into his eyes, "but you are a grown man now, you can make your own decisions. What I think you should ask yourself is simply this," She grabs her son's hands, "Can you trust them?" Clark thinks about it for a minute, then his mother speaks up again, "I think this is something you should be discussing with your wife, as well. She is just as big a part of your life now as I am." She wraps her arms around him for a moment then pulls away with a grin, "Besides if you told them without consulting her first, I don't think there is enough sunlight to bring you back, after she got done with you." The worry from Clark's face starts to melt away, "Thanks mom. You always know how to make me feel better." She smiles and hugs him again, "That's what moms do." The two of them head down the stairs and back into the house to help Bones clean up.

* * *

**It is getting harder for Clark to keep his secret. How will he break it to the new people, how will they react. If Hodgins finds out, how much of a pest is he going to be to Clark? Since Kryptonians were the ancient aliens that Hodgins believes existed.**


	19. Chapter 19: Almost there

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Just outside Metropolis city limits**

Lois and crew have been on the road for several hours now. Lois had gotten to know her husband's new co-workers quite well over the journey. She was even helping Cam out. Giving her some advice on Michelle and Michelle's new boyfriend, Abernathy. She found Angela's free spirit attitude and optimism to be very much like Clark's. And Hodgins, well let's just say he was being Hodgins.

Lois found a lot of his theories quite entertaining. He'd gone on for a while about his theories regarding ancient aliens and their effect on early hominids. How they're the ones responsible for the current course of evolution for human life. The symbols that have appeared in fields all over the country. Cam and Angela just discounted it as his usual eccentricities. Lois had agreed with the two of them. However, she knew, through Clark, just how true a lot of Hodgins' theories actually were. Clark had explained to her about how Kryptonians had been visiting earth for several thousands of years. Although, he never went into specifics. Frankly, Lois didn't really seem **that** interested. But, she decided, she would keep that to herself.

She decides to get on the radio once they crossed city limits, "You guys keep heading out there. I need to stop off and pick up my cousin." Angela always loves meeting new people, "We can stop with you, sweetie. The more the merrier, right?" Considering the main reason for this stop is for the kryptonite necklace for Clark, Lois tries to find a way to convince them. That it would be best if they just continued on. "Well I know you guys have all that evidence, I am sure that Clark and Dr. Brennan would want you guys out there as soon as possible." Lois mentally crosses her fingers, hoping that it worked. Angela comes back over the radio, "Hodgins has all that in the mobile lab. Cam and I can stop with you." Angela just really wants to meet the young lady that designed Clark's laptop. "This cousin of yours... she's the one that built Clark's laptop right?" Lois comes back realizing that she is losing the battle, "Yeah..." Angela goes in for the kill, "I would love to meet her. Us computer gals gotta stick together."

In Angela's car the two children had just woke up from a long nap and were starting to fuss. Angela knows her son's 'I need to be changed' cry. She gets back on the radio, "Hodgins, honey? We need to stop, Micheal needs changing. I think his little girlfriend does too." Angela had noticed how well the two infants got a long and decided a few hours ago that, in their own infantile way, they were a couple. Of some sort at least. They find a place to park and start tending to the children. Angela had finished up with Christine.

Jack was still dealing with Micheal, when Angela gets a text from Bones. A look of dread comes over her face as she reads. She turns to her three traveling companions, "Booth has been kidnapped!" Suddenly worry covers all their faces. Cam and Hodgins knows that if Booth was taken it had to be by professionals. Lois, while still concerned, also saw her 'out', "I don't know Dr. Brennan that well. You guys head straight out, take care of your friend. I'll meet up with you as soon as I grab Chloe." Angela and Cam look at Jack, silently discussing it. They realize that would probably be best. Cam decides to speak for the group, "We'll meet you at the Kent Farm." Lois nods in agreement, gets in her vehicle and heads to Chloe's place. Angela sends a text back to Bones to let her know they're on their way.

Lois gets on the phone to call Chloe. It rings a couple times before Chloe finally answers, "Hey Lois! I just got off work, I have Clark's necklace. How was your trip?" Lois tells her all about the trip. She started with the misunderstanding as she was leaving DC. Chloe got a good laugh out of that one. Then goes on to talk about Clark's new job and the people he's working with. Chloe even remarked on how he's working with one of her favorite authors. She even told Lois how excited she was to get the chance to meet her. That's when Lois tells her about the situation with Agent Booth. "Oh God! I hope he's okay. Clark hasn't blown his cover, has he!?" She pauses a moment, "Then all this work for the necklace would've been for nothing." She made that last statement as a joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Just then Lois gets a text from Clark. "Hey Chloe? Clark just texted me. I'll tell you more when I get to your place." Chloe replies, "Sure, how long?" Lois looks around, getting her bearings, "About 20 minutes. See you then Chlo." She ends the call and reads the message. It just said, "We need to talk."

**Chloe's apartment building, Front Entrance**

Chloe has been waiting outside with a small bag in her hand and a backpack with a couple days changes of clothes. After a few minutes Lois pulls up and unlocks the passenger door, "Get in, we need to go. Now!" Chloe doesn't waste any time. She jumps in the vehicle and tosses her bag into the back seat. She turns to face Lois, "What's wrong?" Lois hands Chloe the phone with the message Clark sent, still open, "Look." Lois speeds off as Chloe reads the rather cryptic message, "What's he need to talk about?" Lois looks at her cousin with a look that can only mean the worst. "Come on Lois. What's going on?" Lois just looks at Chloe, "I don't know. I called after I got off the phone with you. He said that he can't say over the phone, it might not be safe." Chloe can tell how worried Lois is. Chloe is even a little scared herself. She wants to comfort her cousin but she doesn't know how. Not when it comes to Clark. All she can say is, "Let's wait till we get there," Chloe pauses, holding up the blue kryptonite necklace with a grin, "THEN we can tear Clark a new one!" Lois cracks a little smile.

* * *

**Will Clark reveal who he really is? If so, who to? Will the whole team know? And if not... How will they find Booth? Who has taken him captive? Stay tuned... Same Bones time, Same Bones Channel...**


	20. Chapter 20: Oops!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

It was around 10:30 pm. Bones had just gotten a text from Cam stating that they will be there in about 10 minutes. She was getting impatient. Still upset at the events of the day. And to make mattes worse, without Booth, she had no access to the crime scene. Nor did she have access to the evidence that she needed to track down her partner. Clark had been waiting as well. Pacing back and forth in the living room. His mother had griped at him a couple times, something about wearing a line in the carpet.

He knew the Jeffersonian team was on their way. Which meant that Lois should be here in about a half an hour. He was trying really hard not to rush off to get her. He really wants to go find Booth, but he can't leave Brennan's side until he's figured out what he's going to do. His mother seems to be recovering quite well, "I guess with all the stuff she's dealt with over the years, she's more resilient than I thought," he tells himself. Clark decides to go outside and start shooting hoops, 'Maybe playing some ball will get my mind off of this...', he thinks to himself.

Clark changes into some red shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt. He heads outside, walks by the switch on the porch and turns the light on. He goes over to grab the ball, when he hears the truck down the road. He can tell they're getting close. With ball in hand he starts dribbling. *bounce, bounce, bounce* He jukes left, then moves right, and goes for the dunk. He picks up the ball again and starts shooting from the makeshift free throw line. It isn't hard for him to make these shots, he has very precise muscle control. He starts playing against imaginary opponents for the next few minutes.

Clark notices the Semi pull up to the side of the road. He never thought the mobile lab would be that big. It's a large, dark blue, truck. It has a huge gold Jeffersonian logo on the side of the dark blue double-wide trailer. Hodgins has it sitting idle as a little hybrid pulls around and down the driveway. Both women had immediately noticed how "cut" he was. They both look at each other. An expression falls over both their faces that can only be described as "WOW!" Angela rolls down the window, "Hey Clark!" She gives him another look up and down, "Where can Jack park that thing?" Clark is just happy to see them. Maybe one of them knows how to calm Dr. Brennan down. "Hey Ms. Montenegro, I'll show him where to go." Clark points behind the red Ford in the drive, "You guys can park behind the pick up truck for now. If you want to, go right inside. Dr. Brennan is still pretty shook up. I can get your bags." Cam jumps into the exchange, "We have a room booked at a hotel..." Angela stops her, "I think I'm going to stay here tonight, keep an eye on Bren. I can still drop you off, if you want. I just want to make sure she's okay." Cam just shrugs, "We'll see what happens, if Senator Kent doesn't mind I may stay behind too. And you know Hodgins goes where you go." They both smile at that comment, Angela knows it's true.

After Ange and Cam pull the kids out of the car they head inside. Clark walks up the drive so he can direct Hodgins to where he needs to go. Hodgins is watching as Clark walks up the drive. He follows him with his eyes as Clark walks up to the driver side window. Jack rolls it down, "Hey 'Clarky'! Where do I drop this thing?" Clark just climbs up, grabs the mirror, while standing on the running boards, and directs Hodgins towards the barn so he can back the trailer into place. He points down the drive, "We're gonna park it next to the house, on the other side from the barn" Hodgins nods and turns down the driveway.

Clark guides him down the drive and Hodgins pulls to the left as close to the barn as he can. Clark hops off the truck and heads back to spot him back into the side yard. Once he's satisfied with the spot he's in, Hodgins shuts the vehicle down and gets out. He was about to start setting the trailer when Angels yelled from inside the house, "JACK!" Hodgins knows it must be important if she is using his first name. Clark looks over to him, "I'll take care of the lab, go on inside." As Hodgins runs into the house he yells back to Clark, "The keys are in the ignition!" Clark watches as Jack heads into the house. Once he's inside Clark gets to work. He quickly disengages the cables attaching the trailer to the truck, then the hitch. He lifts the front end of the trailer and backs it up, clearing it from the rear of the truck itself. He then lowers the front supports and starts working on the leveling struts around the trailer. Once he was satisfied with the leveling, He starts up the truck and pulls it forward a bit, just so it doesn't look like he did the whole thing by hand. He decides to get back to playing ball. He would have gone inside, but there's a house full of people. If they needed him they'd call out. He's just getting a little impatient. He hears another vehicle off in the distance then looks at his watch, "Lois should be here any minute now."

Lois and Chloe have been trying to avoid discussing the situation, well mostly Chloe. Lois has been trying to conjecture what the issue may be. Chloe has to keep reminding her that without all the facts they can't know what it is. Chloe looks up and sees the farm coming up on the right. "Oh no... Clark's playing basketball by himself. He must be pretty stressed out." He turns when he hears Chloe's voice. "Finally!" Clark puts the ball down as the two women pull down the drive. They park on the other side of the barn from the hoop. As soon as Lois gets out Clark walks over to her, picks her up, holding her in his arms. "I'm so glad you guys are here, I don't know what to do." He puts Lois down. She sees the worried look on her husband's face, "Let's head up to the loft." the trio walks in the barn and up the stairs. Chloe sits on the chair as Lois and Clark take the sofa. "Okay, Smallville what is with all the cloak and dagger crap?" Clark sits them down and explains the situation. The two girls listened intently while he spun the tale of the last couple days events.

"And that brings me to what I need to talk to you about Lois." Clark pauses, "I love you and want you to know that this is a hard decision for me to make. I talked to my mother about it and she reminded me that you should be involved in the decision too." He stands up, "I can help Booth, I know I can find him a lot easier if I wasn't around Dr. Brennan." He walks to the rail in the loft, his tone drops "Or if I told her who I am, and where I'm really from." Lois gets up immediately, "Why would you tell her? Doesn't she works for the Feds?" Clark turns around, "If you haven't noticed, now I do too!" Lois realizes he's right but that doesn't make it any better. "Look Clark, you know I'll support you no matter what you decide. I'm just happy you asked me first. It shows that you really do love me, and see that we are now sharing our lives." She puts her arms around him, "I just want you to be safe." She pulls a little blue jewelry box out of her pocket, "Here this is what you asked Chloe for." Clark takes the box and puts it in his pocket. He looks over at Chloe, "Thank you." He looks at Lois, "I'm just happy to see the two of you." he leans down and presses his lips to Lois's. With all the stress lately he's been under, he's just glad that she's here, by his side. As the two lose each other in the embrace, Clark can feel his stress lift away. He doesn't realize it, but they're now floating a couple of feet off the ground. Nor does he realize that someone has been standing in the doorway to the barn for the last few minutes.

* * *

**Uh oh! Busted!**


	21. Chapter 21: Guess who

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

"Clark!"

In shock, the happy couple suddenly comes crashing to the ground. With Clark's weight they fell through the banister and onto some heavy sharp tools on the ground. Clark was able to brace Lois's fall. Chloe comes rushing over to the edge to see what's going on. Lois is climbing off of Clark, who's just laying there, stunned, not sure what to do. Lois and Chloe were the first to see the source of the voice. Clark simply gets to his feet and brushes the dirt off his clothes. All three of them look like they just got caught robbing a liquor store.

**Inside the Kent home, 20 minutes earlier**

"HODGINS!" Angela shouted. She turns to Bones, "I know it may not seem like it, but everything will be fine." She places her hand on Brennan's shoulder, "How many times has Booth been in situations like this? And we always get him back. We will find a way to save him, we always do." Martha is surprised at how easily Angela has been able to get Brennan close to normal. Jack enters the house, "Hey Ange! You guys need me?" Angela looks up at her husband, "The kids're fussing, I think they may need to be changed and fed again." Jack realizes that the three women are busy trying to console their friend. "Alright, baby." Hodgins bends down and kisses his wife on the forehead, "I take care of the kids, you take care of our friend." He then places a hand on Bones' shoulder, letting her know that he is there for her, if she needs him. She places her hand on his in appreciation. Jack gives her a nod of acknowledgement and heads over to care for the children.

Jack gets them changed and is heating the bottles up to room temp for their evening feed. Bones talks for the first time since Hodgins entered the house, "I think I need some air." Angela knows that she just wants to go for a walk to clear her head. Cam interjects, "I think we could all do with some fresh air after everything that has happened today." Martha volunteers herself to watch the little ones while they go outside. The three women walk out the front door. Once Hodgins has given Martha the diaper bags, and explained who gets what, he is out the door as well.

Once outside they realize that Clark is nowhere to be found but the three of them see Lois's SUV parked outside the barn and quickly realize where he is. Cam turns to the other two, "I think it would be a good idea to get away from here for a bit." She looks back at the house, "Besides, there isn't enough room for all of us to stay here." Angela knows what Cam's driving at. She also realizes that with more people in the house, it could cause more harm than good. She turns to her best friend, "Brennan will you be okay here? I'm gonna run Cam into town so she can check into her room." Bones looks at both of them, "I don't know." She's still pretty shaken up. It would be easier if Booth was still just her partner at work, but now they share a life together, the way she always wanted. Angela can see that she really needs her friends tonight, "Okay, you wait here. I'm gonna get the kids, then we'll all go into town."

Angela starts heading back to the house when she sees Jack walking out the door. "Honey, we're gonna take Brennan with us into town to drop Cam off at the hotel. Can you help me get the little ones?" Jack will do anything for his wife, she's the light of his life. Back when they first started flirting with each other, there was the one 'line' he wanted to give her. Accept it wasn't a line, not to him at least, "If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I would own the universe." It sounded corny, he knew that. But, for him at least, it was the truth. Angela had a way of finding the best in situations, and people. She always seemed to instinctively know how to make a person feel better. He happily turns around to go inside and help his wife gather the children.

Cam is outside with Brennan getting the car ready for the two carriers they are about to put in the vehicle. They're both exhausted. Bones from all the stress, and Cam from a long road trip. They both just want to relax. Bones, however, is having a hard time doing so. The only comfort she's taking in the situation is that, seemingly, these people that took Booth don't harm the innocent. And Booth is a highly recognized law enforcement official. Cam turns to Brennan, "I know you're upset, but from what you told us Booth should be alright. We just need to get a fresh start and we will find him." Bones, who has been prepping the seat belt on the passenger side, looks up. "I know, Cam. Statistically speaking he should be fine. This just reminds me of how I felt when my parents left Russ and me alone." Cam places her hand on Brennan's, "We're all here for you Dr. Brennan." Brennan suddenly realizes something, "Someone should tell Mr. Kent where I'm going. He promised Booth he would keep an eye on me." Cam nods in acknowledgement.

Inside the house Angela and Jack had just informed Martha that they were going to take the kids into town. Angela says, "If you don't mind, Martha, Cam and I would like for her to stay with us tonight. No offense, but I just think she should be surrounded by familiar faces right now." Martha understands completely, "I know what you mean... When I lost Jonathan, all I wanted was to be surrounded by family and friends. And since you're all in a strange new town..." Martha just smiles and places her hand on Angela's arm, "Just please take care of her, she reminds me so much of my daughter-in-law, and I'd be so upset if anything happened to her." Martha starts to gather the diaper bags, "I'll let Clark know where you guys are." Angela can see a bit of herself in Martha, she's just a down to earth person, like herself. "Thank you," Angela replies.

Jack and Angela walk back outside to see the other two women finished prepping the car. "Alright Cam, you two ready to go?" Cam pops her eyebrows, "Yes! We're all set and ready. Once you get the kids loaded up, we can go." Angela turns to Jack. "Honey, we're going to have a girls night back at the hotel. You can come... But I think you'll be more bored than anything." Jack suddenly realizes something, "Dr. B! Do you still have Booth's badge on you?" Brennan pulls it out of her pocket and hands it to him, "Yes, Why do you need it?" Hodgins gets that mad scientists look on his face, "Well with the lab here I can start running tests and see if I can pull any particulates from it that we can use." He looks Bones in the eye, "Local PD may have shut you out of the investigation, but they may have given us everything we need to find Booth!" He knew the chances were slim but it was his way of trying to comfort his friend. He never was good at cheering up women, at least ones that he wasn't involved with. At least, not directly anyway. Angela can see what her husband is trying to do. She walks up to him and gives him a gentle kiss, then whispers in his ear, "I know what you're trying to do... Thank you..." They both embrace each other. Cam, quite intentionally, clears her throat. The two unlock lips, both still in a daze. Angela finally speaks up, "Okay... Let's go take care of our friend!" She turns and smiles at Bones.

Martha had just come outside to check on everyone as the three women, kids in tow, were taking off down the drive. Jack turns to Martha, "Well, Senator Kent, I am going to get started in the lab, I was about to go get your son and see if he wants to help." Martha looks around to see her son is nowhere in sight, "Where is he?" Jack just laughs, "I figured you knew. It's your farm..." They both enjoy the momentary joviality, right now any laugh is welcome. Martha composes herself, "Why don't we both go looking for him." Just then Martha sees a bright light shoot across the sky. She points it out to Hodgins, who looks up, "A shooting star... Let's hope it means good luck." They both part as they head out in search of the newest member of the Jeffersonian team.

* * *

**Well, at least I have narrowed down the suspect pool. Is it Hodgins or Martha that catches them? Or has Kara come to town to visit her cousin?**


	22. Chapter 22: The Reveal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Barn interior, Kent Farm**

Hodgins is looking at Dr. Brennan's new protege' in disbelief. Did he just see what he thought he saw? Were these two really floating a couple feet over the floor? And how was Clark able to get up after falling on the large sharp combine blade and dust himself off?

"Okay, just tell me I'm hallucinating." Jack states with more confusion than he has ever felt in his life, "You two were having a romp in the hay here, right? I didn't just see you floating over the floor upstairs, crash through the wood rail and land on that blade without a scratch!" Clark wasn't sure how to respond to that statement. Lois panics, she tries the only thing that pops in her mind. She starts waving her hands in front of his face, as if she is casting a spell or something, "This is all a dream..." Hodgins gives her a look that tells her he's not buying it. Desperate to try anything, she waves her hands again, trying the most ridiculous thing she can think of, "These are not the droids you're looking for?" The desperation in her voice is quite apparent. Jack rubs his eyes, the landing threw a lot of dust and dirt into the air. "Okay I know that generally I sound crazy. Well, at least to other people, when I start talking about aliens and the supernatural..." He pauses to gather the last bit of sanity he has left, "But... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Hodgins walks over to the blade Clark landed on. He grabs it just to make sure he knows it's really there, "Okay so this is a real blade." He turns to see the back of Clark's shirt sliced down to his skin. He starts to feel around and finds no sign of injury. Clark jerked out of his stupor once Jack laid his hands on him, "Okay Dr. Hodgins, just relax..." Clark looks over at Lois. She looks just as defeated as Clark does, then simply waves her hand as if to say, 'Go ahead, tell him!'. Clark then gestures for Jack to follow him outside. "Follow me. You're definitely going to want to sit down for this." Clark has a little experience with this, so he knows what to expect.

The four of them head towards the house, Martha had heard the commotion and come over to find out what happened. She was about to ask when she got a good look at all their faces. The 'kids' looked like they were in trouble and Hodgins was pale as a ghost. Lois grabs Martha's arm, "I'll explain inside." She then looks at Clark, "We'll be in the house." Clark nods to the three of them as he sits Jack down, "Tell you what... You ask the questions," He places a hand on Jack's shoulder, "and I'll answer them the best I can." Hodgins looks up at Clark, "You got a beer?" Clark smiles and nods, "Yeah, be right back." Clark zips in and back out with a beer bottle in each hand, "Here." He pops the top on the first with his thumb, handing it to the confused scientist. Hodgins downs half the bottle, then takes a deep breath, trying to pull himself together, "First: Were you floating? Second: How the hell did you do that so fast? And finally getting back to my first **very** first question: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Clark takes a deep breath before answering, "First: Yes. Second: I ran. And, finally: it's a long story." Hodgins finishes his beer, "I think I need another couple of beers to get through this." Clark just smiles, zips back in for a couple more beers, "You're, definitely, taking this better than the others did."

Hodgins looks up at the young man, "Others?" Clark takes a seat next to Hodgins, then chuckles a bit, "Yeah, my wife and best friends. Chloe found out before I could tell her. I'm thankful she's such a good friend. She waited for me to tell her, before she brought it up." Hodgins glances over at the person sitting next to him, he's used to the new interns being more awkward and geeky, not fast, invulnerable and floating. Hodgins takes a swig of his second beer, "I think I need to walk this off..." He stands up. Grabbing his other beer, he taps Clark on the shoulder, "Why don't you come with me and tell me all about yourself." Clark smiles, he can tell this is going to be much easier than he thought. Jack gestures for Clark to go first, "Lead the way, mystery man!" Clark walks down the steps from the porch, turns back to the house, "We're taking a walk in the field! We'll be back in a bit!" The only response he got was Lois, "I hope you know what you're doing!" And with that, the two of them walk through the barn.

They get halfway through the barn when Clark has an idea, "Dr. Hodgins, do you believe in life on other planets?" Hodgins stops dead in his tracks, "Man! You **are** new! Of course I do! Look at Roswell! The government was trying to cover it up back then! Hell, right now it seems that our government seems to be the only one that, still, denies their existence!" Hodgins gets a somber look on his face, "But, everyone just thinks I'm crazy. They think I'm a conspiracy nut..." A thought, momentarily, crosses Clark's mind, 'That could work to my advantage...' Clark, shakes it off then looks over at Jack, "What if I told you that I know, for a fact, that you're not crazy?" Hodgins brain starts working overtime as the wildest theories start running through his head, "Your mother was impregnated by aliens! It all makes sense! Your mother is a senator! So what better way to keep this under wraps, than to have a government official raising one of their children!"

Clark starts to laugh as he jokingly reaches for Hodgins' beer. Jack moves it away from Clark slowly, "Hey! I've only had one and a half of these..." Jack realizes Clark isn't serious and laughs a bit with him, "Okay... So, maybe that sounds crazy... But, the government has been denying UFO's since Roswell." Clark realizes he has a point. Hodgins continues, "Were you the alien that crashed here back in the forties?" Clark really finds this whole line of questioning quite funny, "No, Dr. Hodgins. I came here in the first meteor shower. I was about three years old at the time." Jack didn't expect this straight forward of an answer. "WOW! Okay... Ummm, I guess the next question is: What Planet are you from? And how far away is it?" Clark leans against the pillar and takes a drink from his beer, he realizes it doesn't affect him. He grabbed it, moreover, to make Hodgins feel more comfortable. "Well the planet I'm from was called Krypton. It was located in another galaxy."

Jack takes another swig, "Was?" Clark just looks up at the sky, "It was destroyed many years ago. I was sent here by my father and mother, in an attempt to save my life. He didn't have enough time to build a craft big enough to transport all of us." Jack is absorbing the information being presented to him. Clark continues "I just want to live a normal life, doing the things everyone else does." He pauses a moment, "I try to help when I can, but I don't want people to know who I really am." Hodgins walks up and puts his hand on Clark's shoulder, "Trust me, I know that feeling well." Clark looks a little confused, "What do you mean?" Hodgins takes a deep breath, "Well have you ever heard of the Cantilever Group?" Clark takes a second to think about it, "Yeah, Lois's ex, Oliver, has had some dealings with them." Hodgins replies, "Oliver?" there's a moment of hesitation as Hodgins takes another swig, "Oliver Queen?" Clark just nods in acknowledgement. Hodgins continues, "I've met him a couple times. At some functions that I was obligated to show up to."

Jack has finished the second beer and is about to open the third when he notices that it has gotten warm, "Damn warm beer. can you zip back and change it for a cold one?" Clark gets a smile on his face, "I can do you one better, hold it up for a sec." Clark takes a breath and blows on the bottle, Hodgins can feel it chill in his hand, "Okay, now you're just showing off!" They both laugh, as Hodgins pops the top, "I just want to be recognized as an accomplished scientist. I don't care about the money my family made. I want to be a normal guy myself. Well as normal as a guy that likes to play with bugs, dirt and slime can be." The two men share another laugh, "Tell you what, Clark. I'll help you keep your secret. As long as you don't try to rule us with an iron fist," He extends his hand to Clark. Clark smiles and shakes his hand, "Deal." Hodgins takes another swig, "So, what else can you do?" Clark grabs the large object he and Booth moved to the back of the barn with one hand, "You ready for a show, Dr. Hodgins?" Jack gets a big grin on his face, "Definitely, and you can drop the doctor thing, just call me Hodgins."

* * *

**Well, with the cat out of the bag, so to speak, it seems that Clark has himself a new ally and someone to run interference for him if he needs to disappear.**


	23. Chapter 23: The First Clue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Mobile Lab, Kent Farm, Smallville**

After Hodgins had gotten a good show of Clark's physical strength and speed. Clark thought it a good idea that they head back to the mobile lab. That way, he could demonstrate his ocular abilities, and get some work done. Clark and Hodgins have been working hard in the lab through most of the night. They've been going over the leather case containing Booth's badge and ID. They hope to find anything they can use to identify Booth's kidnappers. Or, at least tell where they may have came from. Not much had been found other than a few skin flakes from Booth and some particulates from the scene. Hodgins was amazed at the things Clark was able to find without any specialized equipment. "So how far can you zoom in?" Clark hadn't really thought about it, "I don't really know. I just keep looking till I find something." Clark had also been able to pull the faint smell of a kerosene based fuel from the wallet they'd been studying, "Hey Hodgins... Think you could swab this for jet fuel?" Clark hands Jack the billfold pointing at a specific area on one of the outer faces. "Sure." He grabs it from Clark, takes a swab from one of the jars on the counter behind him.

Jack then fires up the G.C. Mass Spectrometer. "Well it is going to be a couple hours till the G.C. mass spec gives us any results." He looks at his watch. "We should get some sleep." Clark agrees that it's getting late. He realizes that the sun comes up in a few hours. "Well Hodgins, I don't need much sleep. But, I got chores to do anyway. I'll get them done and keep an ear out for the mass spec." He pats Jack on the shoulder, "I'll let you know when the results come in." Hodgins yawns, "Okay, I'm gonna head to the sleeper on the truck. Just bang on the window to wake me up." With that the two men leave the lab, locking it up. Hodgins heads to the cab of the truck while Clark heads into the house to get changed into some old jeans and a t-shirt.

The sun has been up for about half an hour now and Martha has been making breakfast. Lois and Chloe crashed in Clark's room for the night. Clark comes in the front door, "Morning mom!" A couple pieces of toast pop out of the toaster, Clark grabs one and the butter and starts spreading it on. Martha grabs some strawberry preserves and hands it to Clark, "So how did the talk go last night?" Clark takes the preserves, "Easier than Lois or Chloe. He understands the need for anonymity. He's doing the same thing." Martha's interest is piqued, "Oh, really?" Clark just hugs his mother, and with a mouth full of toast and jam, replies, "Yeah I think it only right that he tell you, when he's ready." Although Martha's curiosity had not been sated, she understands where he's coming from. She grabs the bowl that contains the blueberry pancake mix she had made, and starts pouring them into the cast iron griddle. Just then Clark hears a beeping in the lab. "Ooh, the mass spec is done!" He plates some bacon, a couple biscuits, and three pancakes from the stack his mother had already made. He pours syrup on the pancakes, pours some OJ into a glass, and heads to the semi-truck.

Hodgins was having a fantastic dream. He and Angela were in the storage space for some of the Greek artifacts and were getting very intimate. When suddenly there is a banging on the cab door. Jack wakes from his dream. His eyes barely open he crawls to the door, unlocking it. Clark opens it up, the smell from the plate wafted into the rig, "Rise and shine! Mass Spec is done!" Clark climbs in the front of the cab, then hands breakfast to Hodgins, "Figured you could use something to eat." Jack grabs the plate, "Thought something smelled really good." He takes a huge bite of the pancakes. Mouth still full, he cannot seem to contain his delight, "Oh, God! This is good! It more than makes up for you waking me out of a great dream." Clark looks at him with slight confusion. Hodgins shoots him a 'what do you think?' look. Clark just laughs then hands him the juice.

Hodgins takes a swig, swallowing the food and drink simultaneously, "Oh yeah! With all the confusion yesterday I forgot to give you this."He pulls out a plastic bag with the Jeffersonian logo on it. Clark takes a look inside. It's his welcome packet: three sets of blue overalls, two gray lab coats. Clark sees a little plastic card at the bottom. He pulls it out. He realized it was his badge. He finally gets to see what picture Lois had given the HR staff. Hodgins swallows another bite, "Yeah, Cam put a rush on that when we all decided to come out here." Clark just nods in acknowledgement. He puts the badge back in the bag, "I'm gonna go hit the showers, when you're ready, come on inside. There's coffee brewing and a shower on the first floor if you want." Clark looks back at him as he gets out. Hodgins is really enjoying the meal, "Thanks, be in as soon as I finish eating, and check the results from the mass spec." Clark gets out, closing the door behind him. As he walks to the house he can hear Jack in the truck, "God, this guy's mom can cook!" He just laughs it off and heads inside to clean up.

The two girls are coming down the stairs as Clark is coming in the house. Lois had been wearing a pair of Clark's blue flannel pajamas, Chloe had on a plain white t-shirt and some pajama pants with a popular football headed cartoon baby sprawled all over them with a little speech bubbles, 'I've been a bad boy...'. Both of them look like they're sleep walking to the kitchen. Clark walks up to Lois, smiling as he passes her. He gives her a peck on the lips, "Morning Lois!" He says as he heads to the first floor bathroom to shower. Lois just grunts and reaches for the coffee pot. Like clockwork, Chloe has already grabbed two coffee cups from the cabinet and had them ready. Lois fills them both, puts down the coffee pot, grabs her cup from Chloe, and they both take seats at the table. Lois glances back at her husband as he walks into the bathroom, "He is way too cheerful in the morning." Martha dishes the two girls their plates and set them in front of them, smiling as she replies, "Well that's what happens when you don't need to sleep!" Both girls just grunt, then take another sip from their respective coffee cups.

Just then Jack, wide eyed with a purpose, comes bursting in the door. "Where's Clark?" Both Lois and Chloe, looking very irritated at the sudden outburst, point to the bathroom in the back. Hodgins knocks on the door repeatedly, "Clark!" the rapid succession of knocking continues, "Clark!" Lois lifts her head from her breakfast, "If you don't stop banging on the door there's going to be another murder!" Just then Clark comes out of the bathroom showered and ready for the day, wearing his new uniform. He comes walking out of the bathroom with his new gray lab coat on over a red flannel shirt and yellow t-shirt. Lois was already looking that direction, but when all three women were gazing upon him only a single sound was heard. Laughter. Continuous, uproarious laughter. Lois chimes in, "Only you, Smallville would think a lab coat would go great with flannel" Clark just shoots a look back to Lois. Once she realizes what he's getting at, she then responds, "Hey these are for sleeping, you're going out into public." Her brain is still waking up but she still has one more zinger left, "And besides, these are yours." He turns back to Hodgins who looks like he's about to burst, "What did you find?" Hodgins starts right up, "You were right! It was jet fuel on his wallet! But not just any jet fuel, this stuff is part diesel, part kerosene in a combination used only by the US military. It's called JP-8!" Clark smiles, "Okay, so he was taken by someone that spends time on a military air field." Jack's face just lights up, "You call Dr. B. I'm gonna call Cam!"

* * *

**Finally a ray of light through the clouds, but how are they going to get into a military installation?**


	24. Chapter 24: Where is Booth

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

Booth had been hanging all night. With no food, no water. He had been in situations like this before. 'Well,' he thinks to himself, 'at least they haven't been beating me.' Booth was just trying to keep his mind on the better aspects of his capture. The fact that they have pretty much left him alone told him that they must be seriously interested in his skills, or they would have done something to harm him physically. Booth is still worried that they weren't finished yet, though.

He was still suspended above the floor, and his back was really hurting from the lack of support. Just then, he hears someone coming. Quiet footfalls in the background that were getting louder. Judging from the sound they were coming from the direction of his head. The strange thing was that the footfalls seemed to be more careful than the others. Like the person was sneaking into the place. Booth was actually thankful for being tied up and blindfolded, essentially a form of sensory deprivation. His hearing had been increased due to the lack of other stimuli. The footsteps stopped as he feels someone untie his blindfold.

"Shh..." is all he can hear the voice say. This voice does not seem to be distorted in any way. As the blindfold came off, his eyes adjusted using the little bit of light that was being emitted by the green glow of night vision goggles worn by the individual. "I've come to get you out of here." It was a male voice, it seemed vaguely familiar to him. He couldn't quite place it. It gave him a strange feeling of comfort. Just being able to hear a normal voice, at least one that wasn't completely foreign to him. Booth figured that this was his best bet to get out of here. He still had his doubts but, with the lack of food and water, his brain was telling him that he may have no other choice but to go with this person.

"I'm going to remove your gag, please stay quiet." Booth nodded his head in acknowledgement. The man rescuing him nodded back and unbuckled the strap for the gag, "Don't speak. We'll have time to talk after we get out of here." Seely understands the importance of stealth and nods again. The individual moves towards the agent's feet and starts to pick the lock on the chains wrapped around them. 'That voice...' Seely thinks to himself, 'Where have I heard that voice?' It had a deep gravel to it. Very commanding. Very authoritative. The man lowers Booth's feet slowly to the ground as he sets the chains quietly on the floor. He then heads back over to the top half of Booths suspended body, "Here have some water."

He removes the lid from the canteen he had on him and puts it up to Seely's mouth. Seely takes a nice healthy swig from the container. Survival training tells him though, not to drink too much at once. He can shock his system. The unidentified rescuer goes to work on Booth's hands and in just a few moments Seely was free. Weak from malnourishment, but free. The guy hands Booth some food. Nothing major, an energy bar, from what he could tell. Booth quickly devours the bar. He suddenly feels himself being hoisted to his feet. The individual wraps Seely's arm over his shoulders to support him as they start heading off. Seely wishes this guy had brought another pair of goggles, he hates not being able to see where he's going.

As they round a corner Booth sees a small crack of light coming from underneath what could only be a door. The rescuer sets Seely down and starts to work on the lock. It seems to be a basic key lock. Booth can hear the tumblers as the man works on picking it. He finds it strange that there is no electronic security in a place that claims to be Black Ops Military. "Shield your eyes." Booth does as he's told as the door is opened. Booth is still trying to place the voice. He knows it, but has only concluded that he hasn't heard it in years. Probably since before joining the FBI. "All Clear." the voice says still whispering. He feels himself moving a lot faster than they were before. Booth tried to open his eyes but the light was still too bright. He decides to try it a little at a time until he can properly adjust. After they get to the first intersection of the hallway, Booth was able to get a quick glance of his rescuer. Still too bright to see, he was barely able to make out any features. He could, however, hear some footsteps down the hall. They were about to move again. Seely weakly spoke up, "Wait, there's someone down there." The person carrying Booth stops for a moment and peaks his head around the corner.

There **was** someone moving down there. Once it was clear they headed past the intersection and further down the hall. Booth's eyesight had almost completely returned at this point. He looks at his rescuer one more time, "Colonel Lane?" His rescuer stops, "Quiet, we can talk when we get out of here."

Just then, they hear the alarm klaxon. Behind them armed guards were coming from the room they had just left. A shot is fired. It wasn't an ordinary shot. Booth could see the dart protruding from "Lane's" neck. Then, just as quickly another shot was fired. This time hitting Booth.

An undetermined amount of time later, the two awoke in a small cell. It was maybe 6x6x7 foot, and the only light was from a soft bulb hanging from the top of the cell. The door looks like the kind you would see in a psych ward. It was heavy, thick with just a small opening the can only be operated from the outside. The walls and floor were concrete. Booth slaps the floor a couple of times, "Obviously not big on comfort here." His cell mate turns to look at him, "Not the time for humor Booth." Booth gets the first good look at his "rescuer". He was able to verify that it was, in fact, Lane. "Col. Lane what are you doing here?" Lane replies, "It's General Lane now. But since you're no longer in active service, you can call me Sam." Booth nods, "Okay, Sam... So how did you know I was here?" Sam stands up, "A report came across my desk. It was from Smallville PD. I saw that you had been captured. Since you had saved my ass a couple times, when you were still in, I figured I would come to your rescue. Square things up." Booth looks a little puzzled, "Why would Smallville PD report to you?" Sam continues, "As I said, it came across my desk. I didn't say it was sent to me, specifically. Just my department." He reaches out to help Booth to his feet, "I work for a joint task force with the military that investigates the abnormal. And, well, when an FBI agent gets abducted by professionals in a small town like Smallville, especially one with your service record and reputation, it raises some flags." Booth was too out of sorts to argue. But, at least, it sounded like it made some kind of sense. "So come on, Booth. Remember: what is a soldiers first duty is when captured?" Booth may be out of it, but not that out of it, "I'm not that out of it; to try to escape." Sam just smiles and the two of them start checking their surroundings to look for anything they can use.

**Mobile lab, Kent Farm, Smallville**

The crew had been in the mobile lab for the last few hours now. It was around noon. Clark and Hodgins had already explained what they'd found on the badge casing. Since this was their only lead, they started researching places in the area that Booth could have been taken to. They found an Air Force base. And two abandoned air fields used for maneuvers by said Air Force base. "These places are highly restricted areas. There is no way we can get in with no federal backing," Cam states. Bones speaks up, "And my experiences, with Booth, working with the military; they will barely cooperate with us anyway." Clark has an idea, but he doesn't like it. "I can ask Lois if her dad can help us. Not sure if it'll work, though. Her and her father don't get along." He can see that the Jeffersonian crew won't let this one go. 'Oh well,' he thinks to himself, 'I probably should have kept my mouth shut.' He can see by the look on Brennan's face that he should probably leave now to go ask. "I'll try... But I'm not going to guarantee anything." Angela looks over to Clark, "That is all we ask, Clark." With that Clark leaves the lab and heads into the house.

**Farm house, Kent Farm**

Once he gets inside, he sees Lois and Chloe looking intently at Chloe's laptop. Martha is nowhere in plain sight. "Where's my mom?" They look up from the computer, "She's upstairs taking a nap." Clark just nods. He knows his mom's on vacation. And with everything that has happened since he got there, she deserves a rest. "Lois, I have a favor to ask." Lois looks up at her husband. She can tell by the look on his face that she's not going to like this, "Okay, what is it?" Clark walks up to the two women and looks Lois in the eyes, "Can you call your father? He may be the only one that can get us into the military areas." Lois, obviously not happy with this request replies, "I already tried Clark, he's not answering his phone. I tried his office and they haven't seen him since yesterday," she pauses as a thought crosses her mind, "Of course, with what he does, they could just be giving me run around." Clark shakes his head in agreement, "Well I have to go break the bad news to my new boss. Wish me luck!" Clark was about to turn to leave when Chloe chimes in, "Hey Clark, I know this is frustrating... Lois and I are doing what we can to try to help you guys out. These people you work for seem like good folks, We'll do what we can." Clark walks up and hugs both women, giving Lois a gentle kiss, she reciprocates, "Thank you, both." Lois smiles and nudges Clark playfully, "Get back to your lab 'Science Boy' we're supposed to wake your mom for lunch in a few minutes anyway." He smiles back at her, "Love ya babe!" She gives him a coy look, "Love ya too, 'Science boy'!" Before he turns to leave, he closes his eyes and tugs on his new lab coat, "Ladies love the coat." Chloe and Lois both laugh as a pillow gets launched at his head. It hits him square in the face. The two women laugh at Clark as his face turns red and he leaves.

Martha has been awake for the last half hour or so. She's been awake and has been thinking quite a bit about the current situation. First; maybe this whole thing with Hodgins finding out about Clark could be a good thing. If the rest of the people from the Jeffersonian were as open to Clark as he was, then maybe they could be trusted for emergency medical care for him in the long term. After all, they're some of the most brilliant people on the planet, and are all working for the same goal as he is. In their own way, fighting crime. Second; She may be able to pull some strings to get the team onto one of the military posts for them to snoop around. It would be easy for Clark to check things out, unless something was lead-lined. She wants to help, considering what the invaders did to her. Yes, she was safe and they ordered her to be unharmed. But the fact that some para-military group invaded her home didn't seem to set well with her. She figures that while they're trying to see if there's anything else they can do, she would discuss this with her two "adopted" daughters. Lois and Chloe have always been a part of the family, as far as Martha was concerned. They're both the daughters she never had, but always wanted. And besides, they care about Clark as much as she does. She looks at the time and realizes that the girls will be coming to get her shortly anyway. So she composes herself and heads downstairs to discuss this with the two of them.

**Mobile Lab**

Clark has walked in to see faces in anticipation of an answer. With a sorrowful look on his face he reports, "Sorry guys... Lois says she has already tried and can't reach him." You could almost feel the tension in the room rise. Ange looks at Clark, "You tried, Clark, that's all we could ask." Cam cuts in, "Tell your wife we appreciate her trying to help." Brennan just looks more frustrated than ever, "So what do we do now?" A thought crosses Clark's mind, "Hey! Why don't we try to convince local PD if we can do the work on the samples collected from the scene?" He looks around at the group. Hodgins chimes in, "Yeah, this lab has to be more sophisticated than anything they have in this little podunk town," he turns to Clark, "No offense." Clark smiles back, "None taken. Hodgins is right, this lab is much better equipped to examine the evidence than anything they have. We may have to deal with local PD here bugging us, but at least we get access to what we need to try and find Booth." And with that Cam turns to Angela and Clark, "Okay let's get going." She pats Clark's shoulder, "If you can't convince them," she smiles and turns to Angela, who realizes why she's going, "I can turn on the charm and try to get them to see things our way." Hodgins chuckles, "If anyone can do it, it's you babe!" He gives her a kiss and the three head out to Angela's car.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading I am going to tie up some loose ends here updates may take longer than usual. keep posting ideas! BTW thanks to Spoons for reminding me that Lois's dad was military.  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Cop Shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Smallville PD, Smallville**

Cam, Clark and Angela had just entered the offices of the local police force. There seems to be a whirlwind of activity. Cam approaches the front desk, "I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan of the Jeffersonian Institute. These are my colleagues, Angela Montenegro and Clark Kent. We'd like to speak to the chief investigator for the breaking and entering that involved the kidnapping of FBI Special Agent Seely Booth." The patrolman working the desk lifts his head, "Well as you can see, we're dealing with kind of an emergency here." Clark recognizes the guy working the desk, "Brian, what happened?" Brian sees the source of the question, "Clark, haven't seen you in a while." He pauses, "Well, it seems, Officer Harris had been knocked unconscious shortly after you and your other doctor friend left the Schuster place. Most of the evidence you guys collected and would have collected is now gone. Not to mention the evidence from the B&E and the reason you guys were called here in the first place." He gestures for them to take a look at the activity going on in the station. "Our CSI team is working overtime. And we don't have the resources to properly evaluate the situation." Cam puts on her sweetest smile, "Well, if you get your boss, we have our mobile lab here in town and may be of assistance." The patrolman figures that his boss would welcome the help. He turns to the back of the room, "Hey boss! We may have some help."

Cam and the others turn to see a statuesque woman rise from a desk in the back of the large room they were in. She is a good 6' tall, long dirty-blonde hair and appears to be in her late thirties to early forties. She approaches the group, "Hello, I'm Chief Calloway. What can I do for you?" She extends her hand towards Cam. Cam takes her hand and introduces herself and her team, "I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan of the Jeffersonian, this is Miss Angela Montenegro and Clark Kent. We thought we could give you guys a hand." There's a momentary hesitation, "We came out here to assist the FBI, but obviously, our agent went missing. We figured we would offer our help to your people here. Try to assist with the investigation." Cam points to the young officer that was nice enough to share information with her, "This young man tells us that you are short staffed and have limited resources. If you need, we can help. Our mobile lab is here, with us, in town." Calloway can see what's going on, "And since your FBI guy isn't here, you thought you would sweet talk us into letting you get into the evidence." She smiles as she finishes that statement. Cam looks at the rest of her team then back at the Chief, "Yeah, that's about it."

Calloway looks around and realizes that she's can use all the help she can get, "Fine, but the evidence from your investigation is gone. Someone got in here last night and took most everything from those investigations. Oddly enough, nothing else was touched." Cam smiles, "Your castle, your rules. I can have the rest of my team here in an hour, that okay with you?" Calloway nods in approval. Cam grabs her phone from her pocket and dials up Hodgins, "Yeah, can you and Brennan be down here in an hour?" Hodgins replies, "Well you guys have the car." Cam turns to Clark, "Can your wife drive them down here?" He grabs his phone, "I'll call her."

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

Lois had just got off the phone with Clark, Chloe was asking to come along, "If we have room, I don't know if these egg-heads are going to be bringing any equipment." She goes to knock on the lab door, Hogdins opens it up, wearing his most charming smile. Lois can see right through it, "You guys ready to go?" Both scientists are garbed in their coveralls. "Yup," Hodgins replies, "Let's saddle up!" Both women look at each other, "City folks..." They share a quick laugh as they get in the vehicle. Hodgins just looks at the two of them, "What!?" He glances at Brennan, she merely shrugs. The two get in the back seats and they were off.

**Smallville PD, Smallville**

Cam has been in Calloway's office getting the run down on the situation while Clark and Angela were doing their thing. Angela has been collecting what video evidence they had, not much since the job looks professional and the computers there are rather primitive, at least compared to what she normally has access to. She's been collecting as much as she can, while staving off advances from some of the single cops there. She swears she's said "Sorry honey, but I'm married." more times in the last 45 minutes than she ever has since her and Jack got married. Clark has been combing over the evidence room trying to find anything they could use to identify the perpetrators. He found a few microscopic particulates and has swabbed the areas he found so far.

Right about that time, Hodgins and Bones enter the police station. Right behind them are Lois and Chloe. Clark hears them enter. He stops what he's doing to approach them. Clark goes to Lois first, "Hey Lois," he gives her a quick peck on the cheek, "Please don't go all 'investigative reporter' on the police here," he turns to Chloe, "you too. The chief was hesitant enough to allow us to help." Lois looks at Clark and realizes how serious he is, "Okay Smallville, but don't expect me to like it." she smiles at him. He realizes the smile is for his benefit only, she's really pouting on the inside. Chloe, just crosses her arms and looks defeated, "Alright Clark. But we get the exclusive with this is all over." Clark smiles at the two of them, and nods in agreement. He then turns to Hodgins, "Follow me."

He leads Jack to the back room, "I found some particulates on the floor of the evidence lockup. Some of it looks like it may have come from the stuff they took. The rest is up to you to figure out." Jack gets a smile on his face, "Thank god for your super-eyes," he whispers to Clark. Clark is so amazed at how easily the scientist is accepting of him. He's wondering to himself if he should tell the rest of the group. Booth is the only one he's really unsure about. Besides Booth is a good guy, he doesn't want to put him in an awkward position, if he doesn't know, when he's asked he won't have to lie, plausible deniability. He knows that as scientists, the rest of the team is generally open to the unexplainable and bizarre, more so than the general public. But wonders if they can keep the secret. But that train of though is quickly interrupted when Angela comes in, "I think you guys should see this."

They were the last two that Ange had rounded up. Everyone seemed huddled around a computer terminal waiting for her to return. "What you got for us?" Cam asks. Angela disables the screen saver on the computer she has been using, "Well with the computers here I was able to pull a single frame from one of the cameras. It isn't much. but considering what I have to work with here, it was all I could get. I'm gonna have to take the rest of the data back to the lab to finish cleaning up the rest." She points to the screen. The image was dark still fairly scrambled, But she points to a very specific area, "This is all I could get so far. If you look closely you can make out a person here." Ange points to where the head would be, everyone's gaze shifts to the two glowing green spots her finger is on, "What are these?" Angela shrugs, "Most likely night vision goggles. I'll be able to clean it up more when we get back." Cam turns to Clark and Hodgins, "Have you two found anything?" Hodgins puts his hand on Clark's shoulder, "Clark, here, found some particulates that may have come from the evidence they took and some that may have come from our green eyed friends here. We're making another sweep to make sure we got everything."

Angela sees how well her husband seems to be getting along with the new intern, and so quickly too. She finds this a little strange, considering his history with all the others, especially since Zach was committed. Before he and Clark start to head back to check out the rest of the evidence room, she grabs Jack's arm. "You two seem to be getting along quite famously..." She cracks a sly grin his direction. Jack very matter-of-factually replies, "What!? I just got a chance to get to know the kid last night and found out we have more in common than we thought." Angela's get a strange look on her face, "Don't tell me he's a conspiracy nut, too... He's not into all that government cover up and aliens stuff is he?" Jack just smiles coyly, "It's just guy stuff." Angela gives him a sarcastic look, "Okay... Just promise me you two won't be making some communicator trying to contact the Enterprise, okay?" Jack continues smiling as he meets Clark in the evidence room.

Clark sees the grin on his face, "What's got you in such a good mood?" Hodgins replies, "Let's just say it's nice to be the one in on the secret and knowing I am not crazy for it." Clark realizes that Hodgins is going to be an interesting friend. But, he figures he would at least ask the question, "You didn't tell anyone did you?" Jack walks up, "Don't worry," he pats Clark's shoulder, "I won't give it up even under threat of death and torture." He gets back to looking for more evidence, then turns back to Clark, "Besides I got all sorts of questions for you, why deny myself the guilty pleasure?" Clark shoots him a confused look, 'It better not be a question about probing...' he thinks to himself.

Brennan has been sitting with Lois and Chloe. Since there is no body for her to analyze she feels rather useless. The two women have been keeping Bones company. Besides, it helps keep them out of trouble too. Brennan is appreciating the compassionate bluntness, for lack of a better term, of the two women, mostly Lois. They've been able to help her stay focused on what's going on. Chloe and Lois also see it as an opportunity to get a perspective on the situation from the loved ones point of view for her story.

Cam comes over to the trio sitting in the front of the cop shop. "Well it looks like we got everything we can from here. Calloway will let us know if they turn anything else up." Hodgins and Clark finish up with their task as Angela finishes removing the hard drives from the computers connected to the security system. They all meet up front and head back to the farm.

* * *

**So will Clark reveal his secret to the group? Will Hodgins find out about probing? Stay Tuned!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Prestige

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

They had been in the lab all afternoon. Martha asked Clark if he wanted to help with dinner, giving him a look that told him that dinner wasn't the only thing she wanted him for. Angela had asked if she could help. Martha politely refused, giving her an excuse involving family recipes and what-not. Angela took it in stride and went back to her computers. Brennan decided that she wanted time with the little evidence they had and handed Clark the x-rays they had taken so he could look them over while helping his mother.

"I was thinking," Martha started, "These people seem very genuine. In the pursuit of truth and justice. I think we can trust them." Clark looks confused. His mother may have been thinking the same thing he was. But he wasn't sure, "Trust them with what?" Martha smiles at her son, "Lois and I have been talking, along with Chloe. They seem to have built themselves a surrogate family there in the lab. They look out for each other. It's obvious that they will do anything to save Agent Booth. They care about one another like siblings. I think it may be safe to tell them about you." Clark was right, he and his mother have been debating the same thing without knowing it. Clark chuckles a bit to himself.

Martha is perplexed, this isn't the reaction she was expecting, "What's so funny Clark?" Clark walks over to his mother as she finishes cleaning the vegetables, "You know what they say? 'Great minds think alike!'." His mother gets a smile on her face. She decides to crack a joke at her son, "And, hey! So do ours!" Clark laughs at the simple joke, "Guess I walked right into that one." He takes a knife and starts slicing the chicken for his mother's Chicken Dumpling soup. "I've been thinking the same thing. These people are intelligent and resourceful. If anything happened to me, I can't just go to a regular doctor." He pauses a moment, "I'm getting sick of having to steal medical records for the few times I have had to get medical attention." His mother's glad she doesn't have to try to convince him. He seems to already be on the same train of thought, "Well Clark do you feel comfortable telling them?" Clark has thought about this quite a bit since Hodgins walked in on him and Lois. "I think the problem is whether they will believe me or not. Explaining all this to Hodgins was easy. He already believed in NTI's, but from the way he talks about it, the others think he's crazy for it." His mother looks at him blankly, "NTI's?" Clark realizes that he has just recently started using that term, ever since Hodgins brought it up that first night. Clark liked the term better than alien or ET. "Hodgins used that term the other night. It means 'Non-terrestrial Intelligence' I think I'll just stick to 'Intergalactic Traveler' when I bring it up though." He smiles at his mom, "It sounds more... sophisticated." His mother, who playfully slaps him in the face with a towel, replies, "Okay Mr. 'I've traveled farther than anyone on the planet', when do you want to do this?" Clark thinks about it for a minute, "I don't know I still have dad's voice going through my head, 'They'll take you to a lab, cut you open and dissect you like a frog!'." He laughs a bit and points out the window, "And the lab is right there." Both he and his mother share a laugh.

Angela walks into the house, "I was just gonna see if I could get more of your delicious orange juice and prep some bottles for the babies, being dragged all over town and all the excitement at the police station they're all tuckered out." She sees the two laughing, "Okay so what's the joke?" Clark and Martha compose themselves. "My mother and I were just reminiscing about my dad." Angela just gives them a smile, "I like that. You can still talk about your father after he's gone. I just hope that if anything were to happen to me, that Jack would focus on the good times we had together, like you two do." Martha glances at Clark, then smiles at Angela, "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Clark looks over to Angela, "Did Hodgins find anything?" Angela was pulling the pitcher of juice out of the fridge, "He found more stuff that points to an air-field, some bee's wax and a couple traces of jet engine lubricants."Clark looks confused, "Bee's wax?" Angela smiles, "Don't worry sweetie we all had that same look when he told us," She pours a glass for herself and holds the pitcher up to offer to pour some for the other two. They politely nod in refusal. She shrugs, putting the pitcher back in the fridge as she continues, "Apparently they use it on F-15's and 16's as a sealant for part of the fuel ignition system." Clark absorbs the information, "Well at least that narrows it down... We know what kind of jets to look for." Angela goes to the sink to rinse out a couple of bottles for the kids. She didn't want to clean them in the lab, it just seemed too creepy.

Martha and Clark both give each other looks, being mother and son for so long, they have had lots of practice at silent communication. Angela looks at them both with massive confusion on her face. She knows what's going on, Jack and Zach used to get that same look when they got an idea for an experiment, "Okay, you two, spill." They break the look, Clark decides to speak up, "After dinner, I have an announcement for the team," he looks at his mother. Lois has been listening in this whole time, she know what's about to happen. Her and Martha had been discussing it since they got back from town. She walks up to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She turns to Angela, "Trust me you are gonna want a good meal in your stomach for this." Angela, who loves surprises but hates waiting, replies, "Oh, come on, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Lois just ushers her out the door, "That is just what we want to hear. Now go. The babies're probably hungry!" Angela looks defeated as she gets rushed out the door. 'What's so big, that it has to wait till after dinner?', she asks herself.

**Mobile Lab, Kent Farm**

Brennan has been going over the bones they had initially found. After years of working with her, they know to leave her be until she finds something. Jack has been watching the kids in the one office that's inside. He is just waiting for Ange to come back with the bottles. He had just finished changing both diapers. Cam's going over the few files they were able to retrieve from the police station. Angela walks into the back office. She hands the bottles to Hodgins, "Well that was weird..." Jack looks up at his wife, "What's weird?" Angela takes a seat next to her husband and with a confused look she replies, "I was inside prepping the bottles and getting some OJ, when Clark and Martha told me they had something to tell us." Jack gets a curious look on his face, he thinks he knows what's going on. He promised the new guy he wouldn't say anything so he continues with his line of questioning, "Really? What do you think it is?" Angela leans back in her chair, "I don't know. Clark said it'll have to wait till after dinner." She takes a drink from her glass, "And his wife said we'll need a full stomach for this announcement."

Jack just smiles, "Well if dinner is anything like breakfast was this morning. They could tell us the world is ending tonight and I could die a happy man!" Angela can see the devilish style that the grin as taken on, "You know what it is? Don't you?" Jack, realizing he may have been caught, sticks to his promise. After all it isn't his place to tell them, "Hey..." He leans over and kisses his wife, "I know just as much as you do." She gives him a coy look. Jack immediately switches to "puppy dog" face. Angela hates when he does that. She finds it way too cute to stay mad at him. He starts walking out of the office when Angela adds one more statement, one she knows will get his attention, "Alright, mister, but if this turns out to be bad you can sleep by yourself for the rest of the trip." He just smiles back at her, "Then you wanna go for a tussle in the barn before dinner?" He pauses a second, "You know? Just in case?" She picks up one of the diapers from the bag and throws it at her husband, "What!?" He replies, "How many chances are we gonna get to literally go for a roll in the hay?"

Brennan has been combing over the bones for some time now. She found that the arrow had been shot at the victim postmortem. Hemorrhagic staining on the bone suggests that the slit throat was ante-mortem. But that could have been caused by the draining process. She notes this in the file she has open on the table near the body. The back of the skull is showing signs of abuse. Multiple blows that look relatively fresh, most likely caused by the body being dragged up the stairs. There also seems to be micro-fractures between the C5 and C6 vertebra, neither show signs of remodeling. 'Possible neck injury shortly before death, or possibly when the body was being dragged, maybe made when the head was bouncing off the stairs. She starts looking at the limbs seeing if she can find any occupational markers that could help identify the victim. 'I hope we find Booth...' she thinks to herself.

At that moment, Angela walks in the door to the tiny space that Brennan has been working in, "Hey sweetie! How you holdin up?" Brennan looks up from the bones on the table in front of her, "I'm feeling torn. I want to find Booth. But I know we can't get to him on a military base..." Angela interrupts, "But you figure if you sit here staring at these bones it will take your mind off of it?" Temperance replies, "Yes, but I find that it's not providing the necessary distraction to do so." Angela walks up to her best friend, placing her hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye, "It's okay Temperance... We all love Booth. He's always been like the 'big brother' in our little 'family' here." She pauses a second, "We all want to find him, but the best thing for us to do right now is try to work on what we have until we have enough evidence to get a warrant to get access to the military base." She really wishes she had more to say but she's feeling the loss just as much as the rest of the group. She doesn't know if she's trying to console her best friend or herself as well. Booth has always looked out for them. He has been the big brother/guard dog/father figure in this group. Part of Angela feels like a daughter trying to console her mother after a loss. That's when it hits her, "Maybe you should go talk to Martha, she has some experience in this area." Bones looks at Ange, "I already did she tried to comfort me, but was unsuccessful." Ange gets a defeated look on her face, 'So much for that idea...' she tells herself. "Well Martha and Clark said they have a big announcement after dinner tonight." She pats Bones on the shoulder, "Maybe that'll take your mind off of what's going on." Brennan gives Angela a weak smile, she knows her best friend is trying to cheer her up, "Thanks Ange..." she places her hand on top of Angela's as they smile at each other, both taking comfort in knowing that the other is there for support.

**Farm House, Kent Farm**

It's been an hour and a half since Clark told Angela about the announcement. They've been sitting at the dinner table in a rather uncomfortable silence for the last 20 minutes. By this point the whole team knows that there's a surprise of some kind and are waiting eagerly for it. The tension in the room is thick enough that a chainsaw may not even cut it. "This meal is fantastic!" Hodgins states with a mouthful. Martha laughs, she loves it when she gets to cook for other people. When she's in Washington she has a tendency to order out a lot. Brennan has been enjoying the homemade macaroni and cheese Martha made especially for her. Hodgins tried to dig into it but got his hand slapped with a wooden spoon from Martha. Angela takes her cue from Hodgins, "This is great, Martha! I'm going to have to get the recipe from you before we go." Martha smiles at Ange, "We'll see..." The rest of dinner was mostly small talk, a mixture of uneasy and anticipatory exchange of words.

Once they had finished eating dinner, Martha plated them some pumpkin pie and led them all to the back yard. Hodgins had brought out a case of beer in case anyone would need it. God knows he did... Once they were all gathered, Clark walked up out to the middle of the yard with one of Jonathan's old rifles. He's feeling a little nervous, the group could tell something was up. He motions for Jack to come down. He figures the only way to do this is to just come right out and get this over with.

Hodgins is noticeably excited, he knows what's about to happen and can't wait to see the reaction on his team's faces. So far the only one he really notices is the one on Angela's face. The one that tells him he's going to be in trouble for not telling her. But, for him, this is going to prove that he has not been crazy. Cam is thinking this may be another experiment or demonstration of possible events. Angela is just hoping this isn't some macho thing Hodgins is trying to do for show. Brennan is just confused.

For Lois, Chloe and Martha, there was a whole other feeling of anticipation. The three of them all have the same questions racing through their minds: How are they going to react? Will they want to do what Jonathan had talked about all those years? Are they going to accept him? And most of all: When they find out, will they keep it a secret? The only thing that's going through Clark's mind at this moment is: How mad will they be when they find out that I can do all these things and haven't just found Booth and pulled him out of whatever situation he is in?

Chloe and Lois both come down near Clark. Each one is carrying a small lead container. Lois is also brandishing a kitchen knife. Martha comes out and places a baseball and bat on the ground near the Kryptonian. Clark hands the rifle to Hodgins. He whispers something in Jack's ear and the demonstration is ready to begin. He waves his hands at the girls, motioning for them to scoot back. They move off to the side at a safe distance. Chloe hopes something doesn't go wrong and she has to reveal herself.

Clark looks at the Jeffersonian team, "What I'm about to tell you will fly in the face of what you already consider to be the truth. What I need to know from you is: Can I trust you to keep a secret." He allows a moment to let that last statement sink in. "Don't answer too quickly. This secret is one that can destroy everyone I hold dear to me," He looks over at his mother, "my family," he looks at Chloe, "my friends," He walks over to Lois, placing is arm around her waist, "and my wife. These are the people I love and would protect even if it meant my own life to do so." He takes a moment to allow this to sink in, "I know we have known each other for a very short time. But in that time I've seen how dedicated you are to those you care about. As well as your pursuit of justice and the truth. I am as well. I just have more at my disposal to be able to accomplish these things." He waits patiently for a reaction from the team. Brennan is the first to speak up, "Are you involved in anything illegal, because if that's the case we cannot continue your employment at the Jeffersonian." Clark releases Lois and walks over to Bones, "I promise you I am not involved in any illegal activities." The group can see how serious he is about this. Angela responds first, "I can keep a secret." she looks over at Hodgins, "It seems my husband can too..." He can tell by the look on her face that he may be in trouble. Clark looks over at Angela, "Thank you Angela, please don't be mad at Jack. He's just keeping a promise he made to me." She nods in acceptance. Cam speaks up next, "If it isn't illegal, my lips are sealed." Brennan speaks up again, "I am excellent at keeping secrets!"

Clark readies himself, "I am not from around here." Brennan speaks up, "We know, you were adopted. Your parents were killed by the meteor shower." Clark nodded to Bones, "That... is about 95% true." He walks over to his mother, "My mother and father found me in a smoking crater," he pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath, "In a space craft. During the first meteor shower." Immediately, Cam looks at him and Hodgins, "Is this some kind of joke?" Clark steps forward, "I assure you this is not a joke." He points to his wife and best friend, "These two have witnessed many of the things that I can do, and they still accept me for it," he pauses a moment, "I just want to live a normal life, or at least as normal as I can. But I still want to do as much good as I can, so please don't treat me any different than you would anyone else."

The group can see the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Angela chimes in, "I'm sorry... but the suspense is killing me." She points to all the stuff in the yard, "What is all this for?" Clark looks at the group, "It's for this," He immediately removes his shirt, which really got Ange and Cam's attention, "As you can see I am not wearing any body armor." He nods to Hodgins. Hodgins nods back pulls up the rifle and takes aim. Angela screams, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Before anyone could get up, Hodgins had already fired the rifle. Cam and Angela had tucked their heads under their arms, not wanting to see Clark's dead body. Bones is simply amazed, She gets up and walks over to the ground in front of Clark and picks up the bullet, tossing it back and forth between each hand, as it **is** still hot, "You could have dropped this and had Hodgins fire a blank." He motions for Jack to come over with the rifle, Jack hands it to Brennan. Clark realizes that this is a skeptical crowd, "If you want you, can inspect the chamber and the bullet. Then fire again yourself?" The other two women look up upon hearing Clark's voice. Brennan takes the rifle, ejects the shell from the first barrel and inspects the slug in the other barrel. She holds it up, "This one's real!" Jack retreats back to the porch next to Angela, Temperance picks up the rifle, takes aim at the middle of his chest and fires. Again the same result. She looks perplexed, "How did you do that?" Clark smiles, "I'm practically indestructible."

Clark then moves on to the baseball and bat that Martha had placed near him. He can see that they are absorbing what is going on but are still in shock, "Okay, maybe I should have started out a little simpler." He figures if he handles this a little differently than it would ease the tension a bit. So he mentally shifts gears, "For my next feat: I'm going to literally knock this ball into the stratosphere!" He picks the baseball up and tosses it in the air. He takes a single swing and the group watches as the ball is launched miles over their heads. And without warning Clark was gone the only sound they heard was a sonic boom as what looked like a shooting star following the path of the baseball. The Jeffersonian women are confused, Angela decides to be the one to ask, "Where the hell is Clark?" Just then they hear a voice over head, "Right here." they look up and watch as Clark floats down with the baseball in hand. He tosses it to Cam. "Okay.. Now, Dr. Saroyan can you do me the honors?" He motions with his hand for her to toss it in the air. She shrugs and complies. As the ball reaches it's apex the team notices, as streams of fire shoot from Clark's eyes, that the ball has burst into flames. It lands on the ground near the house where Clark blows on it, putting out the fire and freezing it. Cam just looks at the ball that she held just a few moments ago that is now frozen ash. The only word she can get out is, "Okay..." as she sits back down.

"I also have, what is best described as, x-ray vision. I can see through anything but lead." At this the three women do what all women do that have discovered this power, they cover up. "Don't worry, my mother raised me to respect women," he says with a smile. He then zips into the house and back with a glass of OJ in his hands, "Sorry... Thirsty..." Angela grins, "Okay, now you're just showing off." Clark smiles, "Now the big reason that I'm revealing this to you is simple." he pauses motioning for Lois and Chloe to come forward with their pieces. "If anything happens to me, and I need medical attention, I need a medical team that I can trust." Cam speaks up, "I thought you said you were indestructible?" Clark corrects her, "**Practically** indestructible."

Clark pulls Chloe up first, she opens the lead box. He pulls out the blue stone inside, "This is called Kryptonite, it comes in a few varieties, all of them affect me immediately, and in different ways. The one she is holding is blue, all it does is strip me of my abilities." He grabs the knife that was brought out. He hands it to Bones who examines it to make sure that it is a real knife. Angela grins, she just had a thought she decides to speak aloud, "This feels like a magic show!" They all enjoy the tension breaker. With everything that's been going on they need something to relieve the stress,a distraction, or an escape, if you will. Clark then takes the knife back. Bones is satisfied that it is a real knife. He slices his hand open. Everyone, including Lois, Chloe and Martha, wince. But Clark is determined. He shows everyone the slice in his hand and it's bleeding pretty badly. Once the scientists are satisfied with the fact that the injury is real, he continues with the demonstration. Placing the stone back in the container he states, "Chloe you can close the box now." As soon as she does, the team sees the wound heal almost instantly, "WOW!" was the only thing heard from everyone on the team, Hodgins didn't even get to see this part. Clark uses the blade to scrape the blood off, "Can someone hold this for me?" Cam gets up, walks over to Clark and holds the knife. In a burst of wind, he was gone and back. He had a vial in his hand from the lab. He drips some of his blood into the vial, Handing it to Cam as he takes back the knife.

"Okay now I want you to know that this part could kill me, but I need you to see this so you know how serious it is." He looks over at Lois, she nods and walks over to Cam. She's still holding the vial out. Clark backs away a few feet as Lois brings the box up to the vial. everyone is focused on the blood inside as she opens the lead container. As soon as it opens they can see the blood starting to boil. Instantly Martha notices her son on the ground. He's gone fetal with pain. Martha shouts, "Lois! Close the box!" They all turn to see what's happening. Lois immediately closes the lead container. As the group runs over to Clark, they can see he's in obvious pain. Brennan looks down at Clark as Hodgins is trying to help him up, "Why did you do that if you knew what it was going to do?" Hodgins motions for the others to help him lift Clark to his feet, "You know... You're a lot heavier than you look." Clark, still weak from exposure, replies, "Dense molecular structure," he turns to his new boss trying to laugh, "I thought I was far enough away." He begins to regain his composure, "The other two varieties I don't have here because of what they can do to me." The look on the teams face suggests they all have the same question. Dr. Brennan is the first one to ask, "Well these two can potentially kill you, what could be worse?" Clark begins to explain, "There is a black version that has the ability to literally divide me into two separate people. Essentially one good and one bad." Clark hangs his head a bit, "And there is a red version. I don't like to talk about it. But for your benefit, you need to know."

He takes a seat and explains what happened with the class rings in high school. How he ran away, became Kal and did pretty much whatever he wanted. Hurt his loved ones, and was faced with having to kill Jonathan or return home. "I am not proud of any of that. But if it does happen again," He takes the two lead containers and hands them to Dr. Brennan, "Please don't hesitate to use these to subdue me."

Cam turns to Clark, "This is showing an awful lot of trust in us, Mr. Kent." She looks at the rest of her team, they all nod in unison, "On behalf of the team, I would like to thank you for trusting us, and and officially welcome you to the team." Clark just nods back, "No, thank you." He brings his hands together, very much like Booth, "So... Any questions?" Angela raises her hand, for some reason she feels like she is back in a classroom, "So, What's up with probing?" Clark just grins, sighing as his head drops, "I assure you that was not my people doing that. I have no idea what that's all about." The group laughs at the reaction. Then the question he knew was coming finally is asked, "If you can do all this, why haven't you gone off to find Booth?" Clark looked to the source of the question, it was Bones. "Dr, Brennan I've wanted to but didn't want to expose myself. I want to find him just as much as you do. But I do have limitations. Where he has been held must be lead lined, because I can't seem to find him. And with it being a military base there are laws in place that we can't break, even to suit our own needs and wants." He pauses for a moment, "But believe me, If we do find out exactly where he is, I will not hesitate to get him back. But I will not kill anyone to do it, I have to be able to get in and out with Booth safely and no casualties." Cam was amazed, "You have all this power and yet you choose to obey the law when it would be no problem for you to simply disregard them." She walks over to him and pats him on the shoulder, "I respect that." Angela has a moment of realization, "Does anyone else notice that we have another Booth on our team?"

* * *

**There it is! The team has been let in on the secret, I never liked the whole Star Labs thing with the "S-Man". It always seemed shady to me. They were always known for shady government work and cover-ups. This seemed like a less likely place for him to be discovered by outside sources. Since he works there. I figured this would be a great way to eliminate STAR Labs from the equation. **

**Now... how is this going to factor in the search for Booth? Will Booth ever find out? And will anyone on the team gain access to the knowledge of 28 known galaxies? Find out in the upcoming "episodes". Same Bones time, Same Bones Channel! Up next... What is Gen. Lane's role in this whole thing?**

**Update: Although the comment was written rather rudely (I am sorry but I believe that criticism should be written in a more constructive manner.) I did find that this last paragraph should have been separated a bit, so I made the adjustment. I would like to request that any suggestions made (which only one has been made in this manner on mine so far) be done in a more constructive manner, not just on my story but on anyone's stories. We are all people that just want to tell a story if you have coarse words please use a PM not the review section of the story to do so. Let's keep things professional but fun!  
**


	27. Chapter 27: The Morning After

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

Booth and Lane have been sitting in in their tiny cell for the last 24 hours now. Booth has regained his mobility and energy, thanks to the "gourmet" food that they've been getting. (seriously, torture camps feel like a step up from what they have been getting for sustenance.)

Booth had just finished eating the unidentifiable, possibly grade "F" meat they received, "God, I would kill for an MRE right now. I'll even deal with those crappy breakfast ones that give you indigestion." Both men laugh at the simple joke. In a situation like this, you need to find the humor where you can. "Hell, I would take field rations right about now," Lane replies. He turns to Booth, "Think your team will find us?" Booth just shakes his head, "They're some of the smartest people in the world, I have faith in them." Lane can tell that this isn't the first time he has been in a situation where they had to find him. "At least you aren't a ghost," Booth says. Lane just gives him a strange look. Booth decides to pass the time he recounted his capture by the Grave Digger. Lane simply nodded, "Well it was probably shock, dehydration and drugs that caused it." Booth has heard this explanation before, it was Bones' way of quantifying the situation. Hell, he even thought it at first, to help justify his "hallucination". Although he still can't explain why he was able to grab him and that Bones herself even conversed with him at the cemetery the next day. He never told Tempe that the soldier standing next to her was the ghost. But, she had mentioned him when they recounted the experience afterwards.

Booth decides to ask a question that has been lingering in his mind, "Anyone ever tell you, you look like the guy from Starship Troopers?" Lane growls a bit at this comment, "Ever since that stupid movie came out, all my teams call themselves 'Lane's Rough Riders' I just accepted it and moved on." Booth recalls when he was in Afghanistan under his command, "Oh yeah! I remember that!" Booth laughs a bit, but stops once he sees that his former CO doesn't seem to be amused. Lane figured he would toss one back at Booth, though, "Anyone ever tell you that you look like that kid from that vampire slayer TV show?" At this point Booth decides it best to not bring it up again.

Seely decides to change the subject, "So, any ideas?" Lane looks back up from the floor, "I've been looking around and can't seem to find any obvious way out." Booth thinks for a moment, "You wanna try the classic, 'injured inmate' escape?" Lane just looks at him, "Don't think that's gonna work..." Booth was just trying to elevate the mood, but realized he failed miserably. The one thing that has really been bugging Booth is; 'How did Lane know where to find him?'. "I know you said you only received the report, but how did you know I was here?" Lane shifts rather uncomfortably, "Certain details in the report led to a paramilitary group that we've been checking out. They say they work for the government but we have no record of any sanctioned acts that have been carried out by this group." Booth listened as Sam continued, "I stated that I look at abnormal cases, basically I am part of a division that is trying to track vigilantism in the US. And considering what they've been doing lately, taking out the Grave Digger and the case with Max Keenan and the FBI deputy director, we have been keeping an eye on your group. You seem to attract that kind of element." Booth thinks for a second, "Yeah that's true, we even had a kid that dressed up like a comic book character he created to go after an abusive husband." Lane replies, "We knew about him too, didn't really attempt to do anything. Since he was terminal anyway. Nothing we could have done would really amount to anything."

Lane pauses for a moment, "Apparently, there's this new guy in Gotham we are trying to track. We can't really nail him down. No one has seen him except the criminals that he, supposedly, captured. Most of the local police have taken credit for those busts." Booth laughs, "Probably the same with this 'Blur' I heard about on the radio." He turns to look at Sam. The look on Sam's face is one that he didn't expect. That one look told him that they have proof of the Blur. "I can't say whether he exists or not, but I can say that with as many sightings as there have been all over the world... It is either a group of people using self-developed tech, or he's a genetic experiment. Either way he could be a national security risk." Booth nodded as he thought to himself 'A guy that quick would pose a risk, but in the right hands he really could do some good'.

Booth backtracks a bit, "Wait... You mentioned Max Keenan." Sam nods as Booth continues, "You think he's connected to this group?" Sam re-adjusts himself, "Because the FBI director was on their hit list and Max is the one that took him out, we definitely think there's a connection." Booth recalls the conversation when he first arrived there, "They told me that he's not connected to them. I know that Max did it just to protect his family." Lane thinks about it for a second, "It sounds reasonable, but we still have our suspicions." Booth shakes his head, "He doesn't even have military training. Sure he's a decent shot, for a civilian. But, at his age he's getting slow and he still has a code of ethics. His family is more important, to him, than anything else."

Booth sees Sam getting tired of this line of questioning, so he shifts gears once more, "So, do you at least know who leads our 'hosts'?" Sam was waiting for this question, "We aren't sure, every time we get close another informant gets killed." Seely gets a look on his face that basically says, 'Nuff said...' But it isn't in his nature to drop something like this, "So how close HAVE you gotten?" Sam hastily replies, "We were able to get up to the third or fourth level down from the top of the hierarchy. But that was once, and the guy got sloppy." The look on his face shifts to one of realization, "If you join them, you can be our man on the inside! They won't interfere with your daily life, you'll be able to carry on as normal. Just have to take out a criminal now and then." Booth's face turns to one of disgust, "I don't kill unless I have to, look at my service record since I left the military. The only lethal shots I took were necessary!"

The guards heard Booth shouting inside. The door opens and Booth and Lane shoot to their feet. The two captives give each other a nod and try to rush the guard, only to be met with two projectile stun guns. While incapacitated another guard came in and knocked them both out. When Booth woke up, Lane was gone.

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

It's the next morning and the crew is still getting over the shock of last nights events. Martha had breakfast on the table, Clark had done all the chores and was hungrily waiting for everyone to show up for breakfast. His mother had made her peach pancakes, maple bacon, and fried red potatoes, her standard comfort breakfast food. And since the crew crashed at various places in the house that night it wasn't long before they started moving towards the kitchen. It was a pleasant smell to wake up to. Chloe was the first in the kitchen, knowing that if she doesn't get there before Clark, she's going to have to look for scraps. To her surprise Clark has not yet dug in.

"How come you haven't started eating?" Clark looks sheepishly at Chloe, "I tried, but mom slapped my hand with the spoon." Chloe looks at Martha, who smiles back, "I made this for everyone else, you can dish up after they get their breakfast." Chloe grins at Clark, "Ha, ha!" She reaches for a plate and gets the same treatment, "Ow! What was that for!?" Martha gets that motherly look on her face, "This is for the people that didn't know about Clark before last night. After what happened, they're going to need a good breakfast to help ease into the day. You guys can dish yourselves after everyone else has." Chloe reluctantly backs off. She gestures towards the coffee, Martha nods in approval. "At least this isn't off limits..." She pours herself a cup and heads to the front porch with Clark.

As they sit down on the bench outside they see Angela and Hodgins coming out of the sleeper on the big rig. Hodgins sees the two of them. He smiles as he decides to give Clark a little guff, "What? No room service?" Clark just chuckles a bit, "Nope, not today," Clark really wants to get a hold of some of that food so he starts to encourage them to head inside, "Breakfast is ready whenever you guys are!"

Angela was pulling their child out of the truck as she heard this. She inhales deeply. The nice crisp morning air, as well as the smell of breakfast, fills her lungs. "Mmmmm, that smells good," she says with a huge smile on her face, Hodgins looks over at his wife. No matter how bad things get, that smile can always lift his spirits. She looks over at Clark, not sure how to act around him now. She knows he's not any different, personality-wise, but how do you greet someone that can incinerate anything on a whim? She decides to just go simple, "G'morning Clark, Chloe!" They both nod as the Ange and Hodgins take the child inside for what smells like a fantastic meal.

Chloe turns to Clark, "So, how do you think this is gonna play out?" Clark looking deep in thought, replies, "I don't know, I hope they don't change their minds about me. I'm the same person that I was before they knew. But, I just hope they aren't afraid of me, now." Chloe puts her arm around her best friends shoulders, giving him a hug, "That Hodgins guy seemed to take it okay. He's treating you like a normal person." Clark hugs Chloe back, "Yeah, but he knows what it's like to want to be treated like normal. I don't even know if the rest of the group knows about his secret." He pauses, noticing the look on Chloe's face. He takes a second to review what he just said, "I'm sure his wife knows. But do they both keep it from the rest of the group?" Chloe understands where he's coming from, "It's okay Clark it took a while for me to adjust to it," She has a moment of realization, "but I did have a lot more time for it to sink in than they did."

Clark shoots Chloe a look of minor frustration, "Not helping Chlo..." She stands up and moving directly in front of Clark, "Look I know that it was a big decision, but under the circumstances they seem like a great bunch of folks. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Dr Brennan seems to be very calm, considering. Dr. Saroyan and Angela seem like they may need to adjust, but I think everything's gonna be just fine."

Clark looks up at Chloe smiling, "I'm sorry. These last couple days I've been putting a lot on you. I feel like I don't deserve a friend like you." Chloe grins, "You don't," she says as she playfully slugs Kent's arm, "but you're stuck with me anyway!" He stands up and gives his best friend a proper hug, "I just want to say I am sorry for all the times I felt like I took you for granted." He thinks for a moment, "And thank you for putting up with all my crap." She pulls back out of the hug, "That's what friends are for!" She starts to walk in to greet the rest of the group, "But don't think, for a moment, that you don't owe me for all that hard work!" Clark smiles as he follows her inside, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know..."

They all gathered at the breakfast table. Lois was nursing her hand, it seems she tried to get some breakfast early as well. She looked over to Clark and Chloe for sympathy, but Chloe held up her hand to show the red mark where she was 'corrected'. Clark just shrugged. The Jeffersonian team were almost all seated. Brennan was the last to dish herself. Once she sat down Lois and Chloe moved quicker than Clark had seen either of them move in a while towards the food. Once they had plated their breakfast Clark gestures to his mother to go ahead of him. She gets herself a nice portion of everything and sits down in the family room with her two adopted daughters. Clark basically grabbed what was left. He was stacked high with 6 pancakes, 10 strips of bacon and had to grab a bowl for his potatoes. After he snags 4 pieces of toast he joins his family in the other room.

Hodgins, as always, is the first to speak up, "Martha? Is there anything you can't cook? This is phenomenal!" There is a chuckle heard from the family room. Cam joins in on the conversation, "Mmm, yes this is delicious!" Angela, who was facing Martha's general direction, smiles at her, "I think she's bribing us with breakfast!" Martha looks up from her plate, "I figured with everything that happened last night, you guys could use a good breakfast to ease into the day. Besides, everyone should wake up to something good." Hodgins looks over at Angela, "I do every morning." He leans over to give her a kiss. Angela stops him, clearing her throat while nodding at Brennan. He knows what she's trying to say. He mouths the word, 'Sorry' as he brings himself back to the chair. Angela notices the look of sadness on Tempe's face, "Don't worry Bren we'll find Booth. We always do..." Bones looks over to Ange and half-smiles, "I know we have in the past. But those times it was criminals, and they held him in civilian places we could get access too. And with Jared no longer in the military, we can't get onto the base. I think it would be best if we just concentrate on our options at this point, however few there are." The team decides not to push the subject and return to their meal. Clark, already finished with his plate, goes to the sink, washes his dishes and puts them in the rack to dry. "I'm gonna head to the lab and take a look at the body. Maybe it's connected." The group nods at him as he walks out the door.

**Mobile Lab, Kent Farm**

Clark goes to the small bone room in the lab and starts looking over the victim. He puts his glasses on the corner table, since they just get in the way here anyway. He takes a look at the reports that Bones had written so far. He notes the damage to the C5 and C6 vertebra as well as the injury to the back of he skull. He agrees that it could have been caused by the body being dragged up the stairs. Clark puts on his gloves and starts going over the rest of the skeleton. He can see that whoever this was didn't really seem to do anything about his Osteoporosis. He doesn't personally recall anyone mentioning having it, but a lot of the people around here were kind of private. He fills out the request for medical records for any recorded cases of this condition in the state, within the victim's demographic.

He finishes the paperwork when he hears the lab door open. It's Cam. He grabs the paperwork and heads to the main lab area, "Dr. Saroyan! I have the request forms for medical records ready." Cam takes the forms and reads them over, "Alright, I'll submit these ASAP." Clark notices an uneasiness with which Cam takes the papers, "Is everything okay, Dr. Saroyan?" Cam turns to look at Clark, "I'm still a little in shock from last night, it should pass." Clark realizes he needs to re-assure her, "Look... I don't want any special treatment. I'm just another member of the team." Cam sits down, "I know that and I'm trying to adjust. The best way to handle this is to go about business as usual and let things settle naturally."

Clark nodded in agreement, "Yes, ma'am." He starts to head back to the bone room. A thought courses through Cam's mind, she has a question for him but isn't sure how to phrase it. "Umm, Clark?" Clark stops, "Yes?" Cam shakes her head, "Never mind." Clark gestures towards a chair near hers, she nods her head and he takes a seat. "If you have a question, just ask. I'll try my best to answer." She takes a deep breath, "I was just wondering, that with all these powers at your disposal, you could rule the planet, shape it to your will. Why have you decided to just help out and be a normal person?" Clark was wondering when this was going to come up, "First, Can I ask a favor?" Cam nods, "Sure." He goes on, "Could you not call them powers, I hate that term. I prefer 'abilities'. I kinda feels like 'powers' sends the wrong message." Cam takes a moment to think about it, "Sounds fair." With that out of the way Clark continues. "I have wonderful parents that taught me the value of human life, respect for others and how you can change things for the better by example rather than by force." He pauses, smiling casually as he continues, "Besides do you realize how hard it would be to maintain order over a whole planet? Almost 7 billion people? And not an aspirin on this planet I can take to deal with that headache! No thank you!" They both laugh at the joke. Clark enjoys seeing that it seemed to help Cam loosen up a bit. She's still laughing when she pats him on the shoulder, "Alright then Kent, get back to work. We got kidnappers and a killer to catch!" Clark, still smiling, replies, "Yes, ma'am!" Cam grins as she retorts, "Don't call me ma'am." Clark turns, stands tall, and salutes. Cam looks this over and gets a look of humorous look of disbelief on her face, "Same thing, Kent!" He hangs his head in a light-hearted shame, Cam just rolls her eyes amusingly, and Clark gets back to work.

Cam has submitted the forms and reviewing yesterdays findings. Clark has been examining the remains for the last half hour, he has found tiny micro fractures all over the skeleton, and has been photographing them for Dr. Brennan. Multiple fractures were showing on almost every bone, Clark's theory is it is from transporting the remains from whatever location he was killed in to the farmhouse most likely by a large vehicle of some kind. He notes in the report that it looks like the body was in an non-cushioned area, bouncing around, causing these fractures to appear. Most likely from the de-calcification of the bones due to the victims condition. On a healthy skeleton you normally wouldn't see this much micro-damage. He surmises in the report that the body was most likely transported in the bed of a truck.

Bones enters the lab, and sees her new progeny hard at work, "Find anything Clark?" Clark looks up from the bones, "Yes, Dr. Brennan, I found multiple tiny micro-fractures. I noted them in the report." As she takes a look over the notes, Clark is putting the pictures up on the computer screen for her to cycle through. He finishes up waiting for her to complete her review. Once he notices her head up, he starts the slideshow, "As you can see there are multiple fractures located on several of the bones, I categorized all of them and documented each one," he continues clicking through the pictures. "With the random nature I concluded that they were possibly caused by being bounced around in a truck bed or hard container of some kind." She looks over the report, "Very good, Mr Kent. But what are these shavings embedded in the spine?" Clark gets a shocked look on his face. 'How'd I miss anything?' he asks himself. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, I don't know how I missed that." She looks up from the body, "Well, it seems with all your talents, you aren't perfect." Clark isn't sure how to take that. But, he recalls Booth's words when they first met, and decides to move on, "I'll get Dr. Hodgins to see if he can determine if they're from the vehicle, a container, or maybe a weapon." Clark was about to leave to fetch Hodgins, when he turns around to address Bones before he leaves, "Thank you." Brennan looks up from the body, "For what?" Clark gets a solemn look on his face, "For treating me like any other intern." Bones looks confused at his statement, "Didn't you ask us not to treat you any differently?" Clark nods. She continues, "I respect that you have all these abilities at your disposal, but you are still a person and no one is perfect." He nods as he exits the room and heads towards the door to exit the lab.

* * *

**So what is Hodgins going to find? How is the rest of the team going to acclimate to their revelation? Find out next time!**

**A/N: Thank you for your continued patronage and support, will keep updating if you keep reading. I would like to hear some feedback as to what you, the readers, would like to see happen in this story. PM if possible but not necessary.  
**


	28. Chapter 28: The Cavalry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

As Clark heads towards the house, he notices a dust cloud coming down the road and decides to take a closer look. He lowers his glasses and scans the cloud to see a black sedan coming down the road. With everything going on he decides to wait to enter the house to see what this vehicle is going to do. It seems to be going faster than the allotted speed limit. It begins to slow as it gets closer to the farm. The sedan approaches the drive and signals to turn in. Clark assesses the situation, determining that if it were a threat it probably wouldn't have signaled its intention to turn. As it comes down the drive, Clark sees the driver. She is a small attractive blonde, suited in black, with a white collared shirt that is unbuttoned down to just above her chest. Once she stops, Clark approaches the vehicle. The blonde woman gets out of the vehicle and walks up to the rather tall gentleman approaching her. She fishes what looks like a leather billfold out of her jacket pocket and flips it open, "Special Agent Payton Perotta, FBI. I'm here looking for Dr. Saroyan." Clark examines the badge, it looks real enough.

Hodgins and Angela were coming out of the house around this time accompanied by Chloe. Angela and Chloe had been talking about Angela's computer system she has set up in her office as well as the mobile lab. "It ended up getting the nickname 'The Angelator', and the one that I use in here is the 'Angelatron'." Ange tells Chloe. "It sounds impressive, I'd definitely like to see it one of these days," Chloe replies. The Jeffersonian's computer expert was about to respond when she was cut off by Jack, "Agent Perotta! What brings you here?" The agent looks a little confused, "I was sent by home office. After local PD alerted us to Booth's kidnapping." She looks around, "I would have been here sooner, but I got lost trying to find this place." Clark laughs, it's a story he has heard a dozen times, "Farm country, what can I say?" Payton glances up at him, she notices that he doesn't look like the typical interns they usually get. He is even taller than Fisher. And, most definitely, a lot better built than the ones she's seen. She turns to Hodgins, "Who's this?" Hodgins walks up to their newest intern, reaching up to place his hand on Clark's shoulder, "This is Clark Kent. He just started a couple days ago." She walks up to him, "So your the local boy helping out with the investigation?" Clark just grins, "Yup! That's me!" He extends his hand to the agent she gives it a quick shake, "Nice to meet you."

Payton decides it's time to get down to business. "Dr. Saroyan?," she point to the lab, "In there, I take it?" The group nods, and she makes her way to the lab door. Perotta tries to open it, but realizes she doesn't have a badge to scan for access. Angela walks over to the door. "Allow me," she says with a smile. Angela scans the door as Perotta opens it.

Clark looks over at Hodgins, "We can't tell her. If something comes up..." Hodgins cuts off his new friend, "Don't worry man. We'll cover for you." They both nod in acknowledgment, "Thanks Hodgins, I got some metal shavings for you." He hold up the clear container with the scrapings that were found and hands them off. Hodgins gives them a cursory examination, "It looks like there's some oxidation on here." He thinks for a moment, "But, that could just be from exposure to bodily fluids." He smiles as he heads to the lab, "Well, we'll find out!" and with that he disappeared into the lab.

Clark heads to the house to let everyone know what's going on. "There's an new agent here. They sent her when the home office was told about Booth." Lois and Chloe get up and come into the kitchen. Martha says what's on all their minds, "They won't tell her, will they?" Clark replies, "Well... They already seem to know her. But, I don't think they regard her they same way they do Booth. We should be safe." They all shot each other cautious looks. Clark continues, "Hodgins said that they'll cover for me if we need it." The three women still look wary but realize they really don't have much of a choice. Clark decides to grab a pitcher of iced tea and some glasses, then proceeds to the lab.

**Mobile lab, Smallville**

The team was briefing Perotta on the situation with Booth. By the time Clark entered the room, Cam was finishing up, "And all evidence points to a military trained group, but since we're civilians we can't get access to any of the installations out here. Even the so-called 'abandoned' ones." Perotta seems a little hesitant, "I'm not sure what kind of jurisdiction I have with the military." She stops a moment to think, "I'm gonna have to call Hacker." Clark is relieved that there's an FBI presence here again. 'Hopefully it will make things easier,' he tells himself. He can feel the tension start to lift from the team, slightly. Payton starts looking at her phone, "I'm not getting signal in here." Cam informs the agent, "We have signal killers in here so the phones don't interfere with the equipment in this confined area." She points to the office phone, "You can use the phone in the office." The female agent nods and heads into the back room.

Clark approaches Cam, "I don't know if Hodgins told you, but..." Cam smiles as she cuts him off. "Don't worry Clark. We made a promise. If we have to cover for you we will." Clark mouths the words 'Thank you'. Payton emerges from the back room, she walks up to Cam, "Well he's gonna do everything he can since, as he put it, 'an agent of the FBI is being held by persons unknown against his will...'." There is an audible sigh of relief. Cam recalls when he tried to come to the rescue when they were being detained by GSA for the 'possible' JFK autopsy. Only to find that Booth had taken care of it, literally, 10 seconds earlier. So she knows that he looks out for his people. "Thank you for helping out, Agent Perotta." She just nodded in response. Just then an e-mail came back with all the records for persons in the area with Osteoporosis. They were still waiting on matches for the DNA results to come back. Cam's been wondering why it's taking so long to get a hit.

She knows that Brennan has her ear buds on in the bone room. Which usually means she doesn't want to be disturbed. Cam pulls Clark into the office and starts printing off the records for the two of them to go over, "I'll take the top half of the list and you can take the bottom and we'll see what we can find." Clark nods as he holds up the tray he carried in, "I brought sun-tea in for anyone who wants some." He turns to the cute agent in the room, "Help yourself to a glass Agent Perotta." She smiles and grabs herself a one. Clark picks up on something going on in Smallville. It sounds like a fire at one of the shops. He sets the pitcher down on one of the end tables, then leans down and whispers to Cam, "There's a fire in town, I'm gonna go help out." Cam replies, just as quietly, "Go, it'll still be a while for your copies to print." They both nod as Clark walks out of the trailer. Perotta sees him leaving, "Where's he going?" Cam had to think of something fast, "He asked if he could go for a walk, since it's going to be about another 30-45 minutes for all these records to print." She just nods but looks curiously at the door to the outside.

* * *

**Well... Looks like we got the backing of the FBI again. With Agent Perotta there it should help ease some stress with the group. And maybe find out who has Booth and why? Stay Tuned!**

**A/N: Sorry so late for this chapter. But I felt like I had written myself into a corner and needed to find a way out. Any plot suggestions are welcome. **


	29. Chapter 29: Revelation!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Rural Roads, Smallville**

Clark was returning from the fire downtown. He stopped about a mile down the road so he could walk the rest of the way back. Cam had texted him to let him know that she had told Perotta that he was going for a walk to clear his head. While walking down the road something started to eat at his gut. There was something not right about this whole thing. Granted, yes, there was a kidnapping of a federal agent and a murder. But they should have gotten a response by now on that DNA profile. 'What could be holding things up?', he wonders. He pulls out his phone and calls Chloe.

"Hey Clark! What's up?" Clark took a second to ponder how to ask the question, "What do you think would cause a federal coroner's request for a DNA profile to take so long?" Chloe ponders this for a minute, "Maybe there isn't any DNA on file for him, like, if he's an illegal?" Clark takes this in, "That would make sense, but this all seems a little weird to me, and you're the queen of the weird stuff around here." Chloe laughs a bit as she responds, "This coming from the 'Intergalactic Traveler' pretending to be human." Clark joins in on the laugh, "I guess you're right. But still this all feels a little familiar." Clark has been pondering this for some time. Things are never all that straight forward when it comes to him and his friends. As much as he regrets it, he may need to get Ollie and the others involved. "Hey Chlo, could you text Ollie and let him know I'm gonna stop by later?" Chloe simply replies, "Sure Clark, but I can give you his number and you can call him yourself." Clark thinks for a minute, "I'm not sure if I want him to have my new number just yet." He pauses a second and grins, "Besides... you're 'Watchtower', I don't wanna take your job away from you." A hint of sarcasm enters Chloe's voice, "Ha ha, Kent. I'll let him know."

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

Clark was approaching the farm when he sees Lois outside. She's on her phone yelling at the unfortunate person on the other end. Clark has seen Lois's wrath before and decides to let her speak her piece before he gets involved. He doesn't want it shifted to him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T CONTACT HIM? THIS IS HIS DAUGHTER AND IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Clark can make out the other end of the conversation. For someone that is supposed to be a highly trained military operative in a position in the military with a group that deals with all sorts of 'stressful' situations, whoever they are. Lois seems to have brought them almost to tears. "Ugh! All you military people are idiots!" With that, Lois hangs up the phone and sees her husband walking down the drive.

"Clark, My dad has disappeared and they aren't telling me anything!" Clark knows that, although, she and her father haven't really gotten along, she does still care a great deal for him. Family is really important to the both of them. And ever since Sam had given his approval to Clark, he feels that in a weird way, he's the son that Sam never had. Seeing how stressed she is over the situation, he walks over to his wife and wraps his arms around her. In a rare moment, Lois's eyes start to tear up. Clark runs his hands up and down her back for comfort. He leans his head down and gives her a gentle kiss on top of her head, "Don't worry Lois, I'll find him. I'll bring him home." She pulls her head away from his chest, "Thank you Clark, I love you." Clark looks into Lois's eyes, "I love you, too."

Just then Agent Perotta comes out of the trailer/lab and sees Clark standing there with Lois. "Everything okay?" Clark looks up from his embrace with his wife, "Everything's fine Agent Perotta, just a family emergency." Perotta looks at the two quizzically, "It's just that I heard some screaming out here." Lois steps in, "Look blondie! Clark said it's a **family** emergency! SO BUTT OUT!" she turns and storms back into the house.

Clark walks up to Payton, "Sorry about that, her father went missing, and they can't seem to contact him." Perotta raises an eyebrow, "They?" Clark looks at the agent rather sheepishly, "No offense, but I think it may be above your pay-grade." There's an obvious look of irritation on her face at this statement, "WELL, no offense to you. But, how do you know and I don't, if it is above **my** pay-grade." Clark realizes he should have phrased that differently, "I'm his son-in-law. I had to deal with his 'department' for clearance issues when I married his daughter. I can tell you he's military." He pauses a moment, "But, that's about all I can say, sorry." Payton realizes that she can't push for anymore information. "Well then, Mr. Kent, Dr. Saroyan's looking for you." He starts to walk towards the door to the lab, when he is stopped again. "Mr. Kent?" He turns to see the sheepish grin on her face, "Can I go inside and rest a bit?" Clark smiles, "You have to talk to my mom. She's inside. Just please don't push my wife. Lois is a bit sensitive when it comes to family." Payton heads towards the door, "I won't push, I promise. I just need to make some calls and I can't do that in the lab." Clark thinks about it for a second, then points towards the barn, "If you need to, the hay loft has a couch that's pretty comfortable. It'll be a lot more private than the house." She nods and heads towards the barn.

**Mobile Lab, Smallville**

Clark enters the lab. As soon as he does he hears Cam, "Hey, Kent. I was just wondering if everything was okay." He nods, "Huh? Oh! Yeah... The fire dept got there in time and all that was left to evacuate was a couple of kittens so I got them out and took off before anyone noticed I was there." Just then you could hear Angela, "Awww, kittens? They weren't hurt were they?" Clark looks over at Ange, "Nope, just a little shaken up and a some singed fur is all." She hugs Clark, "Thank you. I just love animals." Clark chuckles a bit, "I help who I can no matter how small." She beams a smile at him and gives him a thankful kiss on the cheek, then gets back to her computers. Cam looks back to Clark, "What about the screaming outside?" He replies, "Just some family issues. Lois's dad's work. They still can't find him." Cam nods knowing it may be best to let it drop right there.

Clark looks back towards the bone room and notices that Brennan's still in there, "Dr. Saroyan?" Cam looks up from the printouts that she was splitting up between the two of them, "Yes Clark?" He points to the evidence locker, "Can I see his personal effects bag?" Cam looks puzzled but figures there is no harm in letting him look, "Just remember your gloves." She hands him the bag. As soon as he takes a look he sees something that sent a chill down his spine. "Dr. Saroyan, Do you mind if I show Chloe something?" She looks at him, "We aren't supposed to talk about cases to others." Clark starts to look like a lost puppy, "But, considering the circumstances, we've done worse to protect our own. Go ahead." Clark picks up the phone. Before he can dial, Cam stops him, "But only if this is going to help the investigation. You're not here to further your wife or friend's careers." Clark winks at Cam, "Trust me Chloe, can keep a secret." Dr. Saroyan realizes what he's saying, "Okay, but if we end up on the front page of the Daily Planet tomorrow..." She gives him that coy grin of hers as she turns to walk into the back office, "It's your job on the line, fly-boy." He dials Chloe's number and tells her to get to the lab, "And try not to let Agent Perotta see you coming, she's in the barn. I'll let you in the back door." She decides to ask, "What is it Clark?" Clark takes a deep breath, "I'd rather show you." He hangs up the phone and waits by the back door.

A few moments later there's a knock. Clark scans with his x-ray vision and sees Chloe standing there, waiting. As soon as he opens the door, she walks in as quickly as she can. "What couldn't you tell me on the phone?" Clark hands Chloe a set of gloves. She puts them on. As she's doing this, he goes over to grab the bag and opens it up. Chloe sees him grab something small and black out of the bag but she can't make it out yet. "Chloe I think we have something bigger than a small town murder." He opens his hand to reveal what he found. A small black pawn from a chess board. It has some very distinct intricate markings around the base. Chloe's eyes open wide as she gasps, "Checkmate!"

* * *

**Now we know why Cam is having a hard time getting the results back! I think Booth may be in more than he bargained for. How are they going to deal with this and keep Agent Perotta from getting too close to the investigation? We'll find out!**

**A/N: Thank you to CoolRod for keeping me from doing yet another 33.1 tie in (I almost went that way but wanted to do something else, so again thanks!) **


	30. Chapter 30: Hackers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Mobile Lab, Smallville**

"Checkmate!?" Hodgins asks. Clark turns towards him and Cam, "Okay... What I'm about to tell you is something that will sound a little crazy." He looks over towards Hodgins, "Except, maybe, to you." Jack get a look on his face like a little boy about to open the big Christmas gift that's been sitting behind the tree, "Ooh... Government conspiracy?" Clark halfheartedly grins, "Yeah." Clark starts to tell them about the agency known as Checkmate, how they're a paramilitary group that is composed of government controlled 'metas' and highly trained assassins. Cam interjects, "What's a 'meta'?" Clark thinks about it for a second, "People like me. Ones that have abilities beyond those of normal humans." Cam ponders this for a minute, "And how do you know these people?" Clark looks over at Chloe, she decides to be the one to answer Cam's question, "They kidnapped me. Tried to get information out of me. Clark saved my life," she smiles at her best friend, "for the 100th time." He grins as he looks at Chloe, "It's what I do!"

Cam stops for a second, "So... Why would this have anything to do with Booth?" Clark starts to spell it all out for his new boss, "It's possible they planned all this to kidnap and recruit him." Cam takes a moment, thinking about and realizes he has a point, "Well, Booth is regarded as one of the top snipers in the world." Chloe and Clark look on at Cam, "Well, the man never misses!" Clark gets a look on his face, "Makes sense. They would want someone who can make the shot, they aren't above killing people." Dr. Saroyan stops a moment, "But Booth doesn't kill if he doesn't have to." Clark knows this to be true, "Which is why we need to find him before they 'convince' him to join. They aren't above torture and cohersion either." Jack looks at Cam and Ange, "And you guys said I was crazy." He puts his smug smile on and tugs at his jacket, looking very proud of himself.

They hear a knock on the lab door. Clark takes a look, "It's Agent Perotta." Dr. Saroyan cracks a smile then glances at Clark as she heads towards the door, "It's gonna take a while to get used to that." She opens the door for the FBI agent. As she enters the lab, she sees the looks on everyone's faces, "Anything interesting happen while I was away?" Payton turns to see Chloe in the lab, "What's the civilian doing in here?" Chloe, thinking quickly, smiles while she grabs the tray with the empty pitcher and glasses, "Just getting the dishes!" She grabs Clark and they head out the door back to the house. Agent Perotta's pretty sure that something's up. Her gut keeps telling her something that more's going on here than they're telling her. For the moment, she decides to dismiss it as tension caused by their missing friend... For now. Cam figures out a way to get rid of the new player in the game, if only temporarily. "Agent Perotta, We have some findings that need to be taken to Chief Calloway at local PD. If you could run them to her, we'd really appreciate it!" She knows she's being blown off. But, she also realizes she needs to check in with local PD as the new agent on the case anyway. And, against her better nature, she should get there now and get it done and out of the way. "Alright, I need to give them my contact information anyway..." She takes one last look at the people in the room, "Will you guys be okay while I'm gone?" Jack jumps into the conversation, "Agent Perotta we were fine before you got here. We can take care of ourselves." Cam hands Payton a folder for the chief. Perotta reluctantly nods and exits the lab.

The wheels in Cam's head start turning, "Angela, you think you could try to access anything regarding this 'Checkmate' thing?" Angela thinks for a moment, "I could try but if they are as 'Cloak and Dagger' as Chloe and Clark say they are, they would probably find me in a heart beat," She gets a slight frown on her face, "I know I'm good, but I'm not that good." You can feel their collective hearts sink, as they all look to the floor in disappointment. Just then Ange looks up with a smile in her face, "But I think I know some people who can!" Cam looks back up at their computer expert, "Who?" Ange replies, "I don't know their real names. But we still converse on the BBSes." Jack, looking confused, "Don't you mean forums?" Angela forgets that Jack is not as big a computer "geek" as she is, "No sweetie. The forums are for the main-streamers. All us 'hackers' use the old BBSes some of the servers are still active. You have to know what you're doing to get on them. Two of the best hackers in the world are on there and I talk to them a lot. I'll PM them and try to get a response." Hope starts to fill the room again, but it's a cautious hope, they don't want to get too excited, From Angela's tone, she doesn't sound too sure if they're even going to hear from them anytime soon. "But I can't do it from in here, the computers are all regulated by the feds and I need my private terminal." She grabs her laptop bag from the office, "Clark said they have WiFi, maybe we can use it." Cam nods and the team, sans Brennan, head into the house. She is still cataloging markings she's finding on the bones.

**Farm House, Smallville**

On the way to the house Ange is talking about her contacts online. She knows that the team trusts her and is willing to do just about anything to get Booth back, "They're the ones that, once I found the BBSes, that I have been trading tips with ever since." Cam stops them before they head in, "But they're hackers. Can we trust them?" Angela tries to think of a way to explain to Cam why she knows they can trust them, "Out of all the people on those boards they seem to be the only two that don't abuse what they know. They want to help out, do some good." She pauses a moment, "Besides I'm a hacker and you trust me." Cam realizes she has a point, "I'm sorry. It's just that this is becoming a more complicated situation than what we normally deal with." Angela just takes it in stride, "Don't worry about it Cam." She smiles as they enter the house. Lois was cuddled up with Clark on the couch and Chloe was sitting in an easy chair. They were all watching TV with Martha. There was a local newscast on about the fire in town that morning.

Angela queries, "Martha? Do you mind if I use your internet on my laptop?" Martha looks up from the TV, "Sure, Chloe can give you the password." Angela hands her laptop to Chloe and waits for her to connect it to the router. She takes it back from Chloe, "Thank you." Angela sits down in the kitchen and gets to work. She turns to Jack and Cam, "I have to link up with my computer at home, then run a program to encrypt the connection. This laptop isn't strong enough to do that." Once she gets in, she runs the program and gets to work connecting to the BBS. Cam and Hodgins are watching in amazement at how easy it is for her to write and rewrite code to jump the signal around to get to the active server. "I'm in. Now I just gotta find them and post the message." They watch as she types in the screen names \/\/4tchT0w3r and Di3 Fl3d3rM4us. Jack spends enough time on the internet to be able to read the names. Cam on the other hand is a little confused, "That just looks like more of your code." Angela just simply laughs as she finishes typing the message, "I hope they check the boards soon. I've been talking to them for years now. I hope they consider me as good a friends as I do them." She hits the 'enter' key on her keyboard to send the message. Just then they hear a beep in the living room. They glance over to see Chloe checking her phone.

Down in the living room Clark leans in towards Chloe, "Anything interesting?" Chloe taps on an app she created for her phone, "I got a message from one of my online friends." After reading it she can't believe what she's seeing. She hands the phone to Clark, he takes a look at the message. He whispers to Chloe, "Who's D34thM4$k?" Chloe whispers back, "Someone I've been messaging since high-school." She looks up to see the team staring at them, "I think it's Angela."

* * *

**Looks like the group is more connected than we thought. I wonder if Di3 Fl3d3rM4us is going to help? And Clark still has to meet with Ollie, let's see how that turns out...**


	31. Chapter 31: Things are getting real!

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

Clark and Chloe have locked eyes with Angela and the rest of the team. Angela seems to have already put two and two together as well. She gets up from her laptop and walks over to Chloe.

They had developed a rapport online ever since Angela had started at the Jeffersonian. They even had a way to identify each other, had they ever had the chance to meet in real life. Angela stops in front of the blonde, "Lost in a little town?" Chloe responds, "I should have stayed in the big city." A smile crosses both their faces, as Chloe shoots up from her seat and hugs Angela. Angela reciprocates. Chloe, excited to meet her online apprentice, speaks up, "So Hodgins is the cute little crazy guy you married?" Angela replies, "Yeah. I guess Clark is the 'out of towner' that married your cousin?" Clark looks quizzically at Chloe, " 'Out of towner'?" Chloe just gets a grin on her face, "I couldn't say 'space alien'..." There are a few laughs from the group. Although everyone in the room is now looking more confused than ever.

Hodgins is the first to break the silence, "Okay... what the hell is going on here?" Ange breaks the hug. Still keeping her arm around Chloe's shoulder, "Chloe, here, is the one that's been teaching me. We've been trading tips and tricks for a while now." Chloe interjects, "Since my junior year!" Angela looks down at her mentor in confusion, "Of high school?" Chloe smiles coyly, "Yeah..." Angela turns back to the group, "She's the one that has been showing me how to do most of the stuff that I used to get into websites and stuff. Whenever we needed information to help Booth and Brennan, she was always there to help out." Cam jumps into the conversation, "Ya know," she walks around Hodgins positioning herself at the front, "that's great and all. But, we need to locate Booth and get him back." She fixes her gaze on Clark, "You really think that this 'Checkmate' group has him?" Clark stands up, "Yes." He pauses a moment, "You know that DNA sample we haven't been able to get a hit on?" Cam nods as Clark continues, "It's like the movie Men in Black. Only it's when you leave, that your identity gets erased." Chloe decides to clarify Clark's statement, "And the only way out, is death." Clark nods in agreement, "We're gonna have to take them down. For good, this time." Hodgins asks, "This time?" Clark explains the events that lead to the destruction of 'The Castle', the home base for Checkmate. Clark finishes up the story, "We thought they were gone for good. But it looks like we were wrong."

"Hold up!" Hodgins interrupts the conversation. "You're telling me that you went up against a black ops, government group, destroyed their headquarters, and now they're back in business?" Clark turns to his new friend, "Yeah they took things too far last time. And it looks like they haven't learned a thing." Hodgins face lights up, "Hey! I'm all for it!" He gets a look on his face that the team knows his wheels are in overdrive,"Stickin' it to the man! If we get to expose a corrupt government system, I'll do what ever you want me to do to help!" Clark remembers some of the other interns telling him about the weird experiments he has done in the lab. "We're gonna need some distractions, think you could cook up some portable devices we could use?" Hodgins gets a huge grin on his face, "I got some ideas.."

Martha gets up, "You guys are gonna need some help." Lois jumps in, "Is there anything we can do?" Clark turns to his wife and his mother, "I don't want you guys getting too involved. If they see you as a threat, they won't hesitate to kill you." he pauses for a moment, "Maybe you could help Chloe and Angela out? Mom... I think they're gonna need a baby-sitter." Martha looks a little disappointed that she has been relegated to a day care provider. But she knows that, with all the commotion, someone is going to have to look after the infants.

Chloe looks at Clark, "The league?" Clark nods, "Yeah, I need to get to Arrow, have him get a hold of Impulse, Cyborg, J'onn and A.C. Chloe I need you to start working on getting all the information you can on their new location and any other bases they may have." Chloe grabs Clark's laptop presses, Control, J, L, A and powers it on. A completely different OS appears on the screen, "While I'm in there I can see what other data I can pull." She connects her phone to the USB port and gets to work.

Lois, looking very proud of her husband, walks up to him, "I want you to be careful Clark, I don't want to lose you." Clark holds his wife, "I think it's time I showed myself to them, to the rest of the world. Come out of the shadows." Angela chimes in, "How're you going to do that?" Clark grins, "I got something special stored up north." Martha looks at her son with concern, "What do you mean Clark?" Clark hugs his mother, "Don't worry mom. I know what I'm doing." He walks up to the front door, "Tomorrow, we expose Checkmate to the world." He walks out the door, "We're going to take the fight to them." At the end of that last statement, Clark was airborne.

Cam and the rest of the team look towards the women in the living room, Cam asks, "Do you ever get used to that?" Lois walks up smiling as she places a hand on Cam's shoulder, "Nope!"

Chloe turns to Angela, "So my young padawan? Wanna help me hack the planet?" Ange get's on her laptop with a huge grin.

Hodgins turns to the group and asks, "What does he mean 'up north'?"

**Oliver's Penthouse, Metropolis**

Clark swoops down onto Oliver's balcony. "Ollie?" Oliver comes walking out of his bedroom in a robe and sandals, rubbing his eyes, "This better be good, boyscout." Clark looks him over, he's still getting used to the goatee, "We going for a blonde 'Jesus' thing, here?" Oliver does not look amused, "Okay... If you came to give me crap, I'm going back to bed." He turns to head back to his room to go back to sleep. Clark zips in front of him, "It's important, I need you to get the League together. We got a mission." Oliver walks over to his coffee bar, pouring himself an espresso. "I thought you didn't want us to get involved." Ollie starts walking to his desk.

Clark follows and sits in front of it, "It's Checkmate, they're back and they have Agent Booth." He looks at Clark in disbelief, "We destroyed their fortress. They're done Clark." Clark pulls out the stylized pawn they found on the dead body, "Look at this. This was on the body that was found in Smallville." Ollie reaches out and grabs it, "Same material as the others?" Clark responds, "Exactly, and we can't get a DNA match on the vic. I think he was used as bait to grab Agent Booth." Ollie's definitely a little more alert now, "What's so special about this Agent Booth?" Clark goes over Booth's service record. The records he holds in marksmanship and his training records. Ollie just sits there stunned, "Wow! This guy is the real deal! I can see why they'd want him so badly." Clark stands up from the chair, "I need you to get the guys together," Just then Canary comes out of the bedroom, with the bed sheets wrapped around her body tucked in to themselves like a towel. She clears her throat. Clark smiles, "And the women." She smiles, "That's better..." She then walks over to Ollie's desk putting her arms around Ollie and giving him a good morning kiss, "Mmmm... What's the situation?" Ollie looks up into his lovers eyes, "Checkmate." Canary looks back and forth at the two with a confused look on her face, "I thought they were gone." Clark responds, "We did too."

Clark heads to the balcony, "We're meeting at my farm in Smallville tonight, to start going over our plan of attack." Ollie stands up, "Since when are you in charge?" Clark floats up, "Since the moment they stepped foot in my front yard." Clark streaks off into the sky. Ollie just smiles, "It's about time, kid."

* * *

**Looks like Checkmate got more than they bargained for when they decided to invade Clark's childhood home. It looks like our story is coming to a head. Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Call

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent farm, Smallville**

It's late in the evening, around 8:30 pm, and Perotta has been back for a few hours now. Clark has been gone since after they sent the agent out early that afternoon. She has been getting rather irritated. She was blown off, then when she gets back Clark is missing. And the team is rapidly running out of reasons why.

"Where is he?" Payton asks. Cam and the rest of the team have been going back and forth between each other, trying to cover for Clark. Agent Perotta had been asking questions. Questions that they avoided answering. Right now it was Hodgins turn to head her off. Problem being; none of them knew what they were going to do when everyone shows up here. Lois and Chloe had already briefed the Jeffersonian team on the gathering that was about to take place.

At this point, Hodgins decides to take matters into his own hands. While Perotta wasn't looking, he pulls a small vial and cloth out of his pocket, douses it with the vial, then walks up to Payton. He holds up the rag, "What does this smell like to you?" Payton, caught off guard, takes a whiff. As her body starts to go limp, Hodgins presses the cloth closer to her face to make sure she gets a good dose. After a brief moment, she's out cold.

Angela has been in the house helping Chloe out. Angela's job was to write a script that would activate all computers and feed video into every display device connected to the internet. She sees Jack, through the window, carrying Perotta's body to the barn. She immediately got up from her laptop and was storming out of the house, "JACK!" Hodgins turns his head to his shouting wife. "What the hell did you do!?" Angela follows her husband out to the barn. He lifts the blonde agent's body over his shoulder, "Relax Ange, it's just Chloroform, enough to keep her out for the next 12 hours." He walks the body up to the couch in the loft, laying her down. "It was the only way I could think of to get her out of the way." She turns and heads back into the house, "We are SO going to jail for this." Hodgins just stairs, confused, at his wife as she walks off, "What!?"

Cam had been inside the lab. She's been giving Brennan the 'run down' on what was going on. "So that's the story up to this point, Clark knows who has Booth and he's mounting an assault." Bones was so taken aback by this that she didn't know what to say. She's never had a super-powered intern before. Let alone one that was connected to others. Before they even came here, as far as she knew, they were the stuff of legends and urban myths. Bones grabs the gun she keeps in her purse, "I want to help." Cam can see the look of determination in the good doctor's eyes. "I know you do, but these people aren't the normal criminals we deal with," she pauses as she notices Tempe loading her revolver, "they may have powers, just like Clark and his friends." Bones has just finished loading her weapon and had slapped the cylinder into place. Cam places her hand on the gun and lowers it. "Brennan, I know you want to get Booth. We all do. But, sometimes we have to leave this to people better equipped to deal with the situation." Bones looks like she isn't backing down. Cam decides to switch tactics, "If anything were to happen to you, or Booth, your daughter will never get the chance to know either of her parents personally." Brennan lowers her gun, places it back into her purse. "You're right, I know Hodgins and Angela would take good care of Catherine. But, I don't want her to grow up without having the chance to get to know either of us."

**Undisclosed location**

Booth has been trying to figure out what the hell is going on here. Where was General Lane? Was he even there? It all seemed a little suspicious. He wasn't sure if there was something more going on than he realized. He needed to try to get out. After all, it's every captured soldiers duty to try to escape. He didn't have much to work with, an empty cell, with nothing but a light hanging from the ceiling. They had at least been feeding him, no utensils though. And the dishes were paper. 'Paper!' He thinks, 'I just need to break the glass for the bulb and I could start a fire in here!' He decides to start saving little scraps of the dishes they send in to him. 'I'll get out of here yet!'

**Oliver's Penthouse, Metropolis**

Canary and Arrow have been contacting the League all afternoon, They were able to get a hold of just about everybody accept A.C. It's been a while since they last heard from him. Ever since he found out about his heritage, he's been busy with his own affairs. They left a message for him on his voice mail. But they aren't holding their breath. Canary was putting on her fish-net leggings when Ollie entered the room, "Nice, baby," he said with a sly look. He walks up to her to give her a kiss. She reciprocates. She pulls away grinning, "We have a job to do, ya know." He gets a pouty look on his face. She slaps his head with a pillow, "When we get through this we can play around all you want." He grumbles playfully then goes into his secret 'lair' behind his desk, grabs his uniform and starts getting himself ready.

**Barry's apartment, Central City**

Barry had just gotten off work and was getting ready to play some Call of Duty before he went out for a night on the town when Arrow contacted him. He was disappointed but knew that it was going to happen. They pretty much left him and Clark alone when they were in college. But that meant, when all was said and done, they had to be ready to take on the responsibilities of a full team. That was part of the agreement for Ollie to help with Barry's tuition. He put together a new suit and persona and figured this was an awesome time to reveal it.

**Victor Stone's Loft, Metropolis**

Victor had been working all day with his electronics R&D consulting company he started a couple years back. He had received the message from Canary and went to his bathroom, slides his finger down the right side of the mirror. As the panes slide to the side, a laser comes out to scan for recognition. The back wall of the shower opens up. Lights start coming on to reveal a large room with advanced computers, a couple work stations, a spot for his custom ride and a case for his suit.

**J'onn J'onzz small apartment, Star City**

J'onn had been sitting in quiet meditation most of the day. His PI business was providing him with everything he needed, so his living conditions were modest. He had just finished up his latest case that morning which allowed him the time to center himself. With his telepathic abilities, he has to keep his mind sharp and focused. It had been interrupted by the call from the Canary. With the current situation he decided it was best to get himself mentally prepared to deal with the latest crisis.

**Dark cavern, unknown location**

An alert beacon has been flashing for several hours now. An older man comes down the stairs. He approaches the source of the sound and turns it off, A message pops up on the screen:

"M4us,

Need help. Friend in trouble.

Emergency.

-D34thM4$k."

The old man sits down, and starts typing.

* * *

**Things are coming together. This is going to get very interesting. Stay tuned!**


	33. Chapter 33: The gangs all here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

Martha had been providing refreshments to the group as they worked on their respective jobs for this mission. Angela had finished her program. Chloe had been downloading and storing every piece of information she got her hands on from Checkmate. Including camera footage from inside the new stronghold as well as blueprints and mission logs. After she had seen some of the video she downloaded she had an idea.

"Hey Lois! You ready to give the newscast of your life?" Lois turns to her cousin, looking very intrigued. "What you got for me Chlo?" Chloe looks up at Lois, "Well, we're gonna be broadcasting this world-wide. I thought if we could get you up there to report it. We could really get the world's attention." Lois thinks about it. She realizes this is something that could make or break her career. She decides to do it. A huge smile crosses her face, "The truth needs to be heard. Lois Lane, ready to expose the corrupt!"

Perotta's return wasn't all that fruitless. Local PD had recovered the x-rays of most of the bodies that were buried beneath the Schuster house. Angela came up with an idea herself. Something to really humanize what Checkmate has been doing. Show the world what they've done. Her and Brennan went into the lab. Angela started doing facial reconstruction as Bones catalogs the injuries caused by the torture that the victims had gone through.

Hodgins has been working on several small explosive devices, nothing lethal but enough to make some serious noise. If you were to describe the look on his face while he was doing this, it would have to be that of a mad scientist (which for Hodgins isn't much of a stretch). The devices were being built into tennis balls. Which seems a bit odd. But it was a small enough container to make them easily portable, and it was something that was readily available.

Cam was outside on watch duty. Lois and Chloe had provided enough of a description of the costumed heroes that were going to show that she knew what to look for. The First thing she heard was a motorcycle coming down the dirt road. It was sleek, mostly black with purple trim, it looked like a custom racing bike. On it were two passengers, an attractive blonde that Cam thought looked more like she belonged in an issue of Maxim magazine than fighting crime, and a hooded man dressed in forest green and black. She thought he looked like a modern day Robin Hood.

The next team member showed up. Cam wasn't sure if she was hallucinating, but she swears he just materialized from the ground. He looked like an older African-American male. He was dressed in dark clothing with a long trench coat. She wondered why he didn't do anything to obscure his identity. She thought he did look good for his age though. The individual turns to address her, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." She back off a few steps, "It's alright. I'm still getting adjusted to the weirdness around here."

As the motorcycle turned into the drive, she noticed something she hadn't seen since the Back to the Future movies. A flying car. It was a sleek silver sports car looking very similar to a Lamborghini crossed with a Ferrari but with some additional custom work done to it as well. It kicked up a lot of dust as it landed next to the barn. It's driver gets out. It was a younger African-American male. He was in incredible shape but something seemed different about his eyes. Cam couldn't quite place it, but she had never seen anything like it. The younger man from the flying car walks up to the stunned coroner. He extends his hand to greet her, "I'm Cyborg." She extends her hand to the new player in the game, "Dr. Camille Saroyan." Victor cracks a grin, "Not a code name is it?" she smiles back, "Nope. Just a name, I work for the Jeffersonian, federal coroner." Victor releases her hand, "You're not gonna arrest us are you?" She smiles as she drops her hand to her side, "Not a cop, just a doctor!" Cam turns and heads over to great the two people on the motorcycle. J'onn walks over to Victor, "She is very unsure about us. But she knows Clark's secret."

The motorcycle comes to a halt. The two passengers climb off and head in the direction of Victor and Jonn. Cam stops them, "Dr. Camille Saroyan, and you are?" Ollie extends his hand, only to be blocked by Canary, "Black Canary, and this is my sidekick, Green Arrow." Ollie looks over at his companion, "Sidekick!? Since when am I your sidekick?" Cam laughs at the couple, "Nice to meet the two of you." She looks around for a second, "Shouldn't we be expecting two more people?" Arrow responds, "One of them we couldn't get a hold of," he looks around slightly confused, "but Impulse should have been here by now."

Just then they feel a gust of wind that kicks up a huge cloud of dust. The group was coughing heavily. Everyone shields their eyes. As the dust settles, they lower their arms to see a man in front of them wearing a full red body suit with a cowl. It has gold Hermes style wings protruding from the ears, gold lighting bolts circling the upper forearms, mid-calf, and his waist, With a white circle seated dead center of his chest with a lightning bolt cutting it diagonally through the center. Arrow looks up at the individual, "Impulse?" He laughs, "Not anymore! It's 'The Flash' now!" Arrow laughs, "The Flash, huh?" he circles Barry, looking over the new costume, "Don't tell me... You started with an overcoat and nothing else as your first new costume right?" Flash gives him a sarcastic look, "Ha ha, Arrow. It's because I'm gone," he streaks out of sight, then back again, "and back in a flash." Canary gives him a once over, "I like it!" Flash smiles and nods at Canary, "Thank you." He grins as he shoots a glance back at Ollie, "At least one of you has good taste!"

The Flash immediately notices the svelte federal coroner watching in amazement. He immediately zips over to her, "Well, well, well. Are we impressed?" She looks him over, "You're faster than Clark!" He smiles as he gives her a wink, "Not at everything..." She pushes him back a step, "Easy there lighting bolt, I'm taken." The rest of the group starts laughing. Cyborg chimes in, "Looks like he's only changed on the outside."

Barry looks around, "We're still short a couple people. Where's Clark and A.C.?" Arrow fills him in on the situation, "We left a message for A.C. And we still don't know where Clark is." Cam remembers something Clark had said before he took off, "He said he had to head north to pick up something."

Hodgins came out of the lab with a duffel bag full of his little explosives. As he comes around the from the backside of the trailer he notices the group that has gathered on the front lawn, "Whoa! Did I miss the Comic-Con announcement?" He sees by the look on their faces, they are not amused. He walks over to the one closest to him, J'onn. Jack leans in towards him, "These people have no sense of humor." J'onn leans down towards Hodgins, "I still don't understand earth humor, so your comment was lost on me." Hodgins just takes a step back, looking nervously at the Martian. He works his way to the center of the group.

He drops the bag on the ground and opens it up, "Okay... My name is Dr. Jack Hodgins. Clark asked me to rig up some distractions for you guys." He pulls a device, similar to the ones in the bag, out of his pocket, "This is a small scale version of what I've put together," he points to a hairpin that is pushed through a red button on the top of the tennis ball. "I know it looks ridiculous. But it was a handy container and easy to get a hold of." He pulls the pin out, "It works kinda like a hand grenade. You just pull the pin, push the button," he demonstrates as he narrates, "and throw." He lobs the ball out into the field. "It has a 10 second delay!" The ball bounces a couple times then comes to a rest near a couple of rocks and some foliage. A small explosion goes off. Nothing big, it just created a small cloud of dirt and scorched a few plants. "As I said that was small scale," he points to the bag, "The real ones will give off an explosion about 8 times bigger, not enough to really destroy anything. But, it'll make one hell of a bang and should knock anyone off their feet."

"Not bad, Hodgins." They all turn to see the source of the sound. Clark had landed in the back yard and walked through the house. He wanted to get his family out there for the announcement. Clark was still in his clothes from the day. His blue jeans and flannel shirt. He had just come out the front door as Jack finished his demonstration. "Is everyone here?" Arrow answers, "Everyone but Arthur. We could only leave a message." Clark looks in Arrows direction, "Well he's trying to reclaim his birthright, I don't blame him if he doesn't show."

Angela and Brennan come out of the lab once they hear Clark's voice. They want to be there for this. Brennan walks with Angela as she goes over to her husband. Cam approaches them as well. Clark makes his announcement, "We have been working in shadow too long!" He looks over the group, "We need to come out and show the world we're here!" He puts his arm around his wife, "Here for them! Here to protect them for those who cannot!" He walks out into the middle of the small crowd, "We will stand watch over the people! We will guard them against those who would do them harm!" He places a hand on his mother's shoulder, she places her hand on his and smiles, "Your father would be so proud of you today."

Cam, speaks up, "No offense, but I have to ask... " She pauses a moment to make sure she has their attention, "Why you people? Why not just let the authorities take care of things like this?" Clark was about to answer, when he was interrupted by Brennan, " 'But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security.'." The crowd just looks at Bones in awe. At least, those who understood her. Tempe looks around at the people facing her. Jack understands. He knows this passage quite well. He decides to clarify for those who don't understand, "It's in the Declaration of Independence. It means; if there's something wrong, those who have the ability to take action, have the **responsibility** to take action." Clark smiles as he walks up to the two scientists, "Well said!" Clark gets back up on the porch, followed by his wife, his mother and his best friend.

Jack shouts a question to Clark, "What took you so long getting back?" Clark looks on at the scientist, "I had to get something. A symbol. Something for the people of this planet to rally behind." Clark takes off his glasses, "Something to show them we aren't afraid to show ourselves anymore." With that he motions for Lois, Chloe and Martha to move back a bit. They, all, take a couple steps back. Clark floats about ten feet off the ground. He starts spinning, almost creating a small cyclone. When he comes to a stop everyone is in shock. There Clark was floating. He seemed taller somehow, more regal, A sense of pride now emanated from his presence. He stood wearing a skin-tight, full-body jumpsuit of royal blue, with the House of El family crest blazoned in a vibrant red and yellow across his chest. The whole suit was framed off with brilliant red boots and a long flowing red cape with the same family crest in yellow centered on his back as it wafted in the breeze. The whole thing was centered off with a bright yellow belt and red what looked like a red swim suit. The crowd just looked at him slack-jawed. Martha looks up to her son, she can see that he has finally decided to fulfill the destiny that she and Jonathan knew was coming since they found him. He floats back down to the porch. As he lands the cape falls gracefully back into place. Martha jokingly smiles at her son, "Well at least no one's going to be looking at your face!" Clark turns several shades of red, "Mom!" Everyone gets a good laugh out of this. Clark still has his humility after all. Lois approaches Clark wrapping her left arm around his back and playfully tracing the large "S" on the front with her right hand. She looks lovingly into her husbands eyes, "Well, honey, they don't call 'em tights for nothin'!"

* * *

**The league is gathered, Booth is prepping things on his end. This could get messy... I hope they know what they're doing... Stay tuned!**


	34. Chapter 34: Newcomer

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

Booth had a few scraps from the plate and cup they had provided him stuffed in his pockets. He was planning his move. 'As soon as I get a few more pieces, I can use this to start a small fire and cram my shirt under the door to try to spread it to the outside,' he thinks to himself. He's even grabbed a few squares of paper from the bathroom, when they escorted him there. You don't want to know where he was hiding them... After all, he is in a prison situation.

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

Clark, Bones and Jack had done an excellent job rallying The League. They were prepared to let the world know that there are now people to help protect them. To help them feel secure in their own homes. After Clark's momentary embarrassment, they proceeded to enter the Kent home.

Clark was standing in the middle of the family room, while Lois, Chloe and Cam were bringing chairs in from the kitchen to help accommodate everyone. They were filing in one by one. Martha was at the door greeting the group as they entered the house. Arrow was the first to enter, accompanied by Canary, "Hey Martha!" Followed by Victor, "Nice to see you again!" Then the Flash followed by J'onn and then Jack. Each one greeting her as they entered. Jack, being the last one in, stops to talk to Martha, "Who knew, huh..?" Martha looks on at him curiously, "What do you mean?" Jack just smiles, "A US senator with her own team of super-powered heroes." Martha laughs, "They aren't my team. I just happen to have raised a son that wants to bring out the good in the people around him." They both smile and head inside.

Chloe is going over what she plans on doing to expose Checkmate, "I downloaded a bunch of video. And, right now, Angela and Dr. Brennan are putting together some things to include in this broadcast to the world." She pulls up the laptop to show what she's edited together so far, "These are some of the images that are going to be beamed all over the planet. Angela wrote a program that's going to activate all monitors and broadcast antenna around the world that are connected to the internet. This way we can get full exposure." She puts the computer down and walks over to her cousin, "Lois has volunteered to, basically, give the newscast of her life." Lois gives a soft salute to everyone in the room.

At that moment Angela and Bones enter the house. Angela walks over to Chloe, handing her a small USB drive, "This is everything we could put together. It has the sketches of the victims that we found under the old house, with their x-rays." She points to Temperance, "Dr. Brennan has supplied the audio narration of the torture they went through." Chloe takes the device from her and plugs it in uploading it all to the laptop. Chloe continues, "What I plan on doing is simple. I'm gonna hack into their camera system, to give a live feed of the events, when you go raid the new Castle."

That was when they all hear a voice coming from the back of the crowd. It didn't belong to anyone that they knew to already be there. It was a low graveled voice. One that shook the nerves of everyone that heard it, "How do you plan on doing any of this without being detected? Let alone get the hostages out?" Everyone turns to see where this voice was coming from. At first there seemed to be no source. That is, until, Clark scans the room.

He can see an individual standing in the shadows, behind the stair case. He sees the outline of a man in body armor. The armor was dark, with a cape that cloaked most of his body. The bottom of the cape was adorned with several points. A subdued gold belt was wrapped around his waist. His head was mostly covered, not that it stopped Clark from looking anyway, with a black cowl that had two long tips that extended, skyward, from the left and right sides. Clark recognized the man behind the mask. He was a prominent figure in society, a philanthropist. He decided that it was his business what he does in his free time. As long as he wasn't hurting the wrong people, there was no reason to expose him. Clark shouts to him, "You can come out now! I know you're behind the stairs!" The brooding figure comes out into plain view. From seeing the fluidity with which he moved, you could almost swear he was floating.

Green Arrow pulls out his bow, along with a stunner arrow, and loads it. He takes aim at the new player's chest, "Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" The figure replies, "You can put that away, I know who you are, 'Green Arrow'." Arrow takes a better position in the family room. All the time, keeping the arrow pointed at his target, "Then you know I never miss!" He releases the arrow. The dark suited figure easily dodges the arrow, grabbing it in mid-air. The arrow discharges in his gloved hand, doing absolutely nothing to him. The crowd looks on, slack-jawed at what they just witnessed. No one has caught one of Oliver's arrows before, no one human anyway. The caped man walks up to Ollie. He extends his hand towards Green Arrow, "Here, you may want to recharge it before using it again." As Ollie takes the arrow back, the man continues to walk by him. Arrow looks quizzically to the man that just caught his arrow, "Who are you?" He comes to a stop next to Clark, turns himself around to face the group. In a low, yet authoritative tone, he answers "I'm Batman."

Clark turns to the man now standing next to him, "How do you figure in all this?" Batman doesn't move, "You're all rookies. I'm here to make sure this doesn't fail." Canary decides to be the next person to question this 'Batman', "And how did you find out about our little party here?" He turns his head slightly to acknowledge the source of the inquiry, "We don't have time for all these questions. We need to take care of Checkmate, and get your friends out." Just then Barry realizes what's up with the new guy, "You're that guy from Gotham! The one that has the Mafia there running scared!" Batman stood there silently. If you looked closely, though, you could swear there was a small, almost undistinguishable smile, that cracked the brooding face that was now before them.

Clark decides to get focus back to what they were gathered for, "Okay so you want to help? What do think you're going to bring to this party?" Batman looks down at the laptop, which currently had the blueprints for the new Castle displayed on it, "While your team's keeping them busy, I plan to get the hostages out."

Chloe watches as this 'Batman' grabs a small device out of, seemingly, nowhere and plugs it into Clark's laptop. The screen flickers for a second, then they started to see all the images and files that Chloe has downloaded flashing across the screen. Chloe jumps up, "GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER!" Batman turns towards Chloe, brooding over her. Clark gets in between the two of them facing the man costumed in black, "I wouldn't try anything, if I were you. You'll have to go through me first." Batman sees this young man is not going to back down. He realizes that if he **is** this 'Blur' he's heard about, there isn't much he would be able to do to this man. But, he's still going to stand his ground. Lois walks in-between the two men squaring off in the living room, "Okay! We need to drop the testosterone-fest right now!" She looks directly into Batman's eyes, "You need to explain yourself!" Still locking eyes with the dark knight, she points to the computer, "What do you think you're doing?" The device beeps, indicating it has pulled everything it needs to from the computer. Batman reaches down and pulls it out of the machine, "Nothing's happened to the data or the computer. I just copied all the technical schematics on The Castle."

Chloe glares at him suspiciously then grabs the laptop. She immediately sits down and starts scanning the computer. Clark is still staring this man down. He isn't going to let him go anywhere if he did anything to mess up all of Chloe's hard work. Cyborg takes a good look at the device that Batman had just palmed from the computer. It looks like a simple USB device, but he can tell from looking at the computer screen, while it was copying everything, that it has some very specialized programming imbedded in it. Victor also notices that the gauntlets that this man is wearing are more than just armor. They have some kind of power source inside them as well. Chloe looks up from her laptop, "He's right... The data's still intact. 'The Bat', here, didn't harm anything." Clark gives this 'Batman' a stern look.

At the moment Chloe called him 'The Bat', a 'light bulb' goes off in Hodgins' brain. He turns and whispers into his wife's ear, "You remember that message you sent out to your hacker friends?" She leans over whispering back, "Yeah... why?" Jack whispers back, "Watchtower was Chloe right?" She nods in response. Jack continues, "What does 'die fledermaus' mean in English?" That's when it hit Angela. She remembered one night when Jack had taken her to the opera. It was the name of the piece they were performing that night. She whispers back to her husband, "The bat!" There's a hint of excitement in his voice as he replies, "And now some guy calling himself 'Batman' just happens to show up here? Right when all this is about to go down?" She smiles as she replies, "We could totally become detectives!" He goes in for a quick peck on the lips, "I love that brain of yours baby!" Angela looks her husband in the eyes, "I love yours too."

Angela gets up from her seat and walks over to the two men staring each other down in the living room. She positions herself with Lois and gently pushes the Batman away while locking eyes with Clark "Look! We can trust this guy. I know none of you know him. But, I can tell you, he's one of the good guys!" Angela's face has now turned to one of determination. Her and Lois had gotten to know each other on that road trip. Lois knows just how stubborn Angela can be. Especially, if she knows she's right. She decides to side with Ange. Clark looks at both women and sees the same look on both their faces. If anyone can scare him with just a look, it's Lois. "Alright, Angela, if you trust him, I will too. For now..." He extends his hand to the man standing before him, "Next time, let us know what you're doing." Batman take his hand and gives it a quick shake, giving him nothing more than a nod in response. Clark pulls him in close, whispering in his 'ear', "Just to make things fair. I know who you are, too... Mr. Wayne."

Clark comes back up with a smile on his face, "It's not entirely up to me. But, if the others don't have a problem, I welcome your support." The rest of the group half-heartedly agrees. Green Arrow is the only one that voices his concern, "We already have one loose cannon on the team." He points over to the Flash, who immediately responds, "Hey!" Ollie continues, "If you can't be a team player than we don't need you."

There's a silence in the room. Batman just nods in agreement. Clark takes a look around the room. "Alright now that we're all friends here! Let's strategize!"

* * *

**Well... We got stealth. We got speed. We got strength, beauty and brains. Preparations are upon them. Let's hope they can pull this off... Same Bat-time! Same Bat-Channel...**


	35. Chapter 35: What's in a name?

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

Clark and the others had been working until around 1am getting all their plans together. Clark was there as the big gun. Providing, mainly, aerial support. The Batman has been working with Green Arrow for the rescue and recovery. The Flash and Cyborg were going to be providing ground support, taking down the outer defenses, with Canary. J'onn was going to work between the three teams. Since he can fly and phase his body through just about anything, it seemed to make the most sense. Angela was helping Chloe set up the temporary 'studio' in the barn with a green screen for the images that Chloe was going to be broadcasting, so Lois can do her thing.

Martha pulled her son aside to give him something, "Your father wrote this for you. He planned on giving it to you when you had decided to fulfill your destiny. I don't know what it says. He told me it was for your eyes only." She pulls an envelope from a pocket in her dress. "He would be so proud to see you like this. You are the one thing in our lives we have always been most happy for. I always told him, that no matter what happens, I knew you would do great things. We both love you so much." Her hand starts shaking as her eyes well up with tears. Clark takes the envelope from his mother and wraps his arms around her, "I love him too, Mom. Both of you. If you hadn't found me and raised me the way you did... There's no telling how I would've ended up." The tears flow down her face as she holds her son, "I know that, where-ever he is now, he can see you. And he's proud of what you've become." She releases Clark and glances down at the envelope as she wipes the tears from her eyes. She looks up at her boy, smiling, "Come on now, open it up. Let's see what it says." He grabs a letter opener from a stand in the family room and proceeds to open the envelope. They walked outside, to the back yard. He unfolds the letter and starts to read it aloud to his mother:

To Clark, my son,

If you're reading this it means that I'm no longer with you and your mother. I hope that I get the chance to tell you this in person. But, sometimes, circumstances can cause things to happen beyond our control. I wanted to make sure that you'd get this message one way or the other. I'm writing this on your 17th birthday.

You have always been a great blessing to your mother and I. Ever since we found you the day of the meteor shower. Our lives have been much better just for having known you. You were always such a super kid, even without your powers. You have always had a great heart and wanted to help people. I hope that by the time you read this that you have made all the right choices and are now ready to stand up to be the man that your mother and knew you were destined to become. A symbol, someone that can lead mankind into a brighter future. Showing people how one man can make a difference, no matter how small they may seem to others.

I know that when you were growing up that Jor-El had put a lot of pressure on you. But that's why we were always there. We knew that with your abilities, you had the power to do anything you wanted to. But we were still scared for you. We all knew the temptations life can create. Your mother and I wanted to make sure that you knew that love and support can be more effective than fear and anger. I know we were hard on you sometimes, but it was only because we cared for you so much.

I know you will make us both very proud and you will find a way to use the gifts you have been given to do good for the world. You were always a super kid, Clark. Now is the time for you to become the super man we all know you can be.

I will always love you

Your father,

Jonathan Joseph Kent

Clark and his mother were both in tears as they read the letter. Tears of sadness, happiness, loneliness and love. Clark turns to his mother, "I never knew dad could be that eloquent." She smiles through the tears, "He was always better on paper, but it didn't mean his feelings were any different." Clark hugs his mother, "I know, mom... I know..."

Lois had seen them leave. She decided to give them some time together. After she saw Clark hug his mother, she came out to see what's going on. "Hey Martha, Clark, is everything okay?" Clark smiles as he wipes the tears from his eyes, "Yeah, everything is perfect." He hands her the letter. After reading it, she wraps her arms around her husband, "Your father loved you very much. He knew what kind of man you were going to become." At that moment she gets an idea. She steps back, looking her husbands new costume up and down. "I know what to call you now!" Clark and Martha look at Lois confused. "I figured that with a new costume we would need a new name for you, right?" She taps on the House of El symbol on his chest, "It's an 'S'!" They both look at her like a deer into oncoming headlights. She turns the letter to show them as she points to two words in the last line of the last paragraph, "It's right here!" she taps excitedly on the paper, "Your father wrote it right here!" Clark grabbed the letter and looked over the line that Lois had pointed out. He thought about it for a second. Suddenly, he stood taller than he ever has, feeling the love from those around him fill his spirit, "Yeah, I like it!"

Green Arrow and Batman had finished putting together their plans. Arrow got up from his seat and saw the three in the backyard. He walks to the door and cracks it open. Peaking his head out he asks, "Everything alright here, Blur?" Clark folds the letter up and hands it back to his mother, "It's not 'Blur' anymore..." Arrow looks at him quizzically, "Then what do we call you?" Clark floats about a foot off the ground. His chest is puffed out in pride, with his arms angled out to the sides, fists clenched, his cape wafting in the breeze. With a smile on his face he replies, "Superman!"

* * *

**Well now, Clark's transformation is complete! He adopts his new persona. The team is almost ready! (they just need to get there...) Hopefully Booth should be back with his people before the end of tomorrow!**


	36. Chapter 36: Let's Go!

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

Superman, Lois, and Martha are coming back inside. Clark looks at everyone in the room, they have all seem to have completed mission planning. Most of them look like they have been up all day, into the night. He sees Chloe is now editing the footage for Lois's newscast. He takes a seat next to her. She comes across something that seems to have gotten her attention, "Clark take a look at this..." She points to a video on the screen. Clark sees what she found. They are looking at the footage from the first night of Booth's capture. Clark exclaims, "That's Booth!"

Brennan comes racing over. She hasn't seen him in days and has been wondering if he's okay. She shoves Clark out of the way so she can get a good look at the screen. Tears start to roll down her cheeks as she sees the images on the laptop screen. "He's alive!" she smiles as she continues, "Is this live?" Chloe looks solemnly up at Bones, "No, this is from a couple days ago. They seem to have moved him somewhere where there aren't any camera's. At least none that are connected to the network." Bones' heart sinks a bit, "So he could be dead?" Chloe isn't sure how to respond to that. But she gives it her best shot, "I don't know if he is or not. But, I don't see any information on the servers showing they have disposed af anything more than just garbage." Brennan appreciates her attempt to spare her feelings, "Thank you for being honest."

Chloe starts to speed up the footage and sees a hooded figure with lights for eyes approaching Booth and loosening his restraints. Chloe moves the progress bar further along to see the person in question removing his mask, "Lois! Get in here!" Lois comes charging over to the computer, "Oh my god!" Clark takes a look at the screen with his wife, "It's your dad!" Lois isn't sure what's going on, or why her father is there. But, now things have gotten more complicated for her. She looks over at Chloe, "Is there any sound?" After a few keystrokes there were able to hear the conversation between the two:

Lane: "Shield your eyes." "All Clear."

Booth:"Wait, there's someone down there." "Colonel Lane?"

Lane: "Quiet, we can talk when we get out of here."

They hear the alarm go off on the video and they can see the two men hit with some kind of tranq darts and dragged away.

"And that is the last we see either of them," Chloe states. Clark asks Chloe to go back to the beginning of the recording, "Maybe there's something there we can use." Chloe goes back to when they had Booth seated and chained, before they hoisted him up. There is someone circling the agent as she plays back the audio: "Ahh, you know who I'm talking about, don't you?" They hear Booth mumble, "That's right! Jacob Brodsky!" Cam hears the name and bolts over to Chloe, "Brodsky!? He's connected to these people?" Chloe looks over at the coroner, "Who's Brodsky?" Lois jumps into the conversation, "Remember, Chloe? I told you about the sniper that was taking out criminals?" Clark speaks up, "Yeah, I remember... It was on Booth's service record."

Bones looks at Clark. He realizes he needs to explain a few things, "I wasn't sure what kind of agent Booth was. I needed to know what kind of person he was." Right now his boss doesn't seem to happy with her intern, super-powered or no. Clark continues, "I asked Chloe to get his service record for me. I just wanted to know if he was a 'shoot first ask questions later' kind of agent." Dr. Brennan takes a moment, "Your logic is sound, you wanted to know if you were going to have to get in the middle of any gun-play." Clark sighs in relief. Cam however is not thrilled with what she just learned, "You had Chloe, here, hack the FBI mainframe for Booth's service record?" Clark hangs his head, "Yes, I understand if you want to fire me." Cam gets a coy grin on her face, extending her hand to the intern, "Tell you what... If your people bring my friend back and you can keep your job." Clark smiles as he takes Dr. Saroyan's hand and shakes it, "Deal!"

Clark gets everyone together in the family room, "Everyone knows their jobs, right?" The group nods back to him. "Alright, We're going to hit them hard. We need to take them by surprise. So is everyone ready?" The group jumps up, except Batman who seems content to stand in the corner and brood, and shouts, "YEAH!"

They all head outside. Superman is taking Arrow, with Hodgins' bag in slung over his shoulder and J'onn's taking Canary. Cyborg gets to his car. The Flash can get there on foot. Superman turns to Batman, "Need a lift?" Batman simply pushes a button on the clasp of his belt. The group watches in awe as black jet lands in the field next to the lab. It's almost circular in shape. The wings have points on the front and back that curve inward in the front following smoothly to turn back into the central fuselage. The rear of the wings curve out to points in the middle as they, too curve back into the central piece into a point. The cockpit is set just behind the intake, which is shaped like the top of Batman's cowl. The canopy opens once it lands. Batman runs over and vaults into the pilots seat and straps himself in, "I can manage."

* * *

**Looks like they're ready! Let's find out if Clark gets to keep his job! Don't turn that dial! **

**A/N: Not really a note... But more of a question to you, the readers. I have been trying to catch up on Warehouse 13 and was wondering what you guys think about a Smallville cross over. Maybe Artie finds out that there is someone with abilities far beyond those of mortal men and thinks it's artifact related. Was even thinking of making it about the book that gets Lois, Chloe and Lana possessed by witches. Possible tie in with Claudia and Clark, getting involved. Any thoughts? I promise to finish this one first.  
**


	37. Chapter 37: It Has Begun!

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

TV's and displays all over the world flicker as the picture changes to a fairly benign stream of images. A voice comes over to narrate the images, "Henry Carter; husband, father, small town mechanic. Jeremiah Weizmann; also a husband and father, New York delicatessen owner." The images of the individuals being named were showing up on the screens of every display connected online. Showing what they looked like before Checkmate got a hold of them, the videos of their experience within the walls of The Castle, and the photos of the aftermath, "Amy Marsden; wife, mother of two, hostess at a chain restaurant in England." The voice-over is showing as much empathy as she can muster. Although she does this for a living, it reminds her, all to well, what happened to her own mother.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist. My team and I have been spending several of these last hours identifying these people. These hardworking citizens of the planet have been missing for anywhere from a couple months," the camera shows one of the newer bodies, then pans over to one that has shown severe decay, "to several years." There is a moment of silence while the camera shows several images of the torture suffered at the hands of Checkmate as Brennan describes what happened to each victim. Accompanied by the description were the video clips, each with a labelled photo of the individual in them, of the atrocities suffered by the individuals that were taken by Chloe and edited into the stream that Bones and Angela put together. "Several of these people were taken from their homes and/or businesses because they were 'supposedly' terrorists. They were simply discarded when these people discovered that they were not a threat." An image of the burial site shows up on the screen.

The image changes to that of a stronghold located in a nondescript mountainous landscape this stronghold looked very much like a castle that you would see in a fantasy movie. It was mostly white with with earth-like browns running the top and bottom of the structure and outer wall. Very lavish looking. Chloe was looking on at the screen as the broadcast she was putting together was streaming, "Good thing that Batman guy had a camera on his jet." Angela says to her younger mentor. Chloe simply nods in agreement. It has been exhausting ordeal putting this all together in such a short time, but if they were going to pull this off they would have to do it as quickly as possible before Checkmate found out about it.

Angela starts to narrate the next part, "These people are currently being detained by this militia." Videos of the remaining detainees come up on the screen as Ange continues, "This is Mary Walker, A school teacher from Iowa who was placed in Japan teaching English to third graders on a US Military installation. She was abducted because she had simply bumped into a suspected terrorist." The image changes to that of Seely Booth, Angela is trying to choke back the tears, she sees one of her closest friends being hung by his wrists and ankles. She composes herself and continues, "This is Special Agent Seely Booth. A known patriot and FBI agent. He has served his country as Army Special Forces." Angela cannot hold the tears back, her voice wavers as she continues, "He is a good-hearted man, who wants nothing more than a safe world for his son and daughter to grow up in." By this point she's sobbing, "And the bastards that took him are trying to brainwash him to kill for them!" At this point Jack comes over to where Angela has been narrating and holds her for support. He motions for Lois to take over as the Jeffersonian team is a little on edge right now.

Chloe starts to get everything setup to broadcast from the camera on the Batwing and the security feeds within the stronghold.

**Undisclosed Location, exterior**

The team was getting themselves into position. Batman was the first to speak up, "We need to start now if we are going to do this. If they don't know yet, they will soon." Clark grins as he replies to the Dark Knight, "Already there," he points towards a clearing that leads to the guarded entrance, "Look." Batman looks on as he sees Dinah heading towards the guards dressed in a pair of cargo pants, a windbreaker, and a hiking backpack, looking very disheveled

Canary walks up to the guard who immediately draws his weapon, "Halt! Advance and be recognized!" Tears are rolling down Dinah's face, "Oh thank god! I didn't think I was going to find anyone! My boyfriend and I were hiking in the woods and we got separated a couple days ago. I am running out of food and water and I'm lost." The guard slightly lowers his weapon, "You aren't supposed to be around here ma'am. You need to vacate the perimeter immediately." Her lower lip quivers as she continues, "Can you at least tell me if you've seen my boyfriend?" He motions for her to come closer, stops her at a couple feet away. She pulls out a photo of Booth and hands it to the guard. He looks down at the photo, immediately recognizing the prisoner they had taken in almost a week back. His eyes get wide once realization hits him. The guard looks back up at the woman who was crying, now has a very devilish grin on her face as she opens her mouth an ear piercing shriek comes out and his world goes black.

**Undisclosed Location, Interior. Booth's cell**

Booth had collected enough paper to use as a good starter. He removed his shirt and started using it to hit the light bulb over him causing it to swing against the wall and shatter the glass. He can see the filament still slowing in the fixture, He takes the longest piece and starts to jump up to try to ignite it on the filament. He soon starts to realize that it isn't going to ignite with such short contact with the exposed bulb. He rolls the paper up in one of the sleeves, allowing it to stick out of the roll a good couple inches, and wraps it around the fixture. It sparks and the paper has ignited. He takes a moment to let it catch the shirt, once he sees it ablaze he takes the shirt down and tries to cram it under the door. It won't fit, but Booth isn't giving up, he starts to blow on the flames hoping to make them a little bigger. He blows in the direction of the door. The smoke starts to find it's way out. "FIRE!" Booth shouts, "FIRE!" The Guard opens the door, "What the hell is going on here?" Booth points to his shirt, "The bulb exploded and it caught my shirt on fire!"

The guard looks down at Seely's shirt and then up at the bulb. As soon as his attention is diverted Booth grabs him and puts him in a sleeper hold. The guard struggles but is quickly out cold. Booth grabs the guard and quickly changes clothes with him. 'Good thing we're almost the same size,' Booth thinks to himself. He slides the mask over his face with the goggles on his forehead in the same manner as the guard he took out. He looks over at the unconscious man and puts his remaining clothes on him laying him down with his face towards a corner. Just then a small explosion is heard outside.

Another guard comes down the hallway, "Why is this cell door open?" Booth immediately answers, "He was making too much noise, so I choked him out." The second guard looks down at the limp body, "Well, we got a situation, all hands needed outside." Booth responds, "Lead the way." As soon as the second guard turns his back Booth chokes him out as well.

* * *

**The assault has begun! Booth is now on the move and the team is there to liberate him. This should get interesting... Don't touch that dial!**

**A/N: Will be updating in the next couple weeks. Just been busy with the holidays! :)  
**

**A/A/N: Trying to get the story finished, don't worry haven't forgotten. just a case of writer's block :) Should be soon. I am starting to get some ideas and suggestions are always welcome. To all of you that have been reading I would like to say thank you, as well as those that were helpful in the past when I had this same issue! :)**


	38. Chapter 38: The Escape! Part 1

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bones or Smallville just the one I made up for this story, Please don't sue... ;)**

* * *

**The Castle, Front gate**

Canary has just disabled the first guard. Three more show up after hearing the piercing noise coming from that location. She has a few of Hodgins' "grenades" in her pack she pulls the pin on two of them and lobs them at the guards as she jumps back for cover. They worked beautifully. The guards were knocked back into the wall and were knocked out without causing any real damage. Her and Flash drag the bodies off to the side as Superman takes position and rips the gates down.

Batman, J'onn and Arrow are now on their way around the corner to get inside. Arrow had left them the duffel with the explosives and taken a few with him. 'These might come in handy...' he tells himself. They circle around to the west side of the surrounding walls, where they were able to determine was the location of the cell block.

**The Castle, Interior hallways**

J'onn phased Arrow into the fortress, he offered to take the Batman, but he said he could find his own way in. He left the Arrow in one of the vacated hallways, near the cell block. Arrow stuck to the shadows as he moved his way through the complex, trying to locate the prisoners. J'onn decided to go check on the Batman.

With the sounds of battle raging outside, Booth makes his way through a few corridors when he spotted a small platoon of foot soldiers getting ready to defend the fortress from the inside and figures his best bet would be to blend in. The leader of the group speaks up, "We need to get to the entrances to make sure they don't get inside!" 'Entrances,' Booth thinks, 'that's where I need to go...' He gets to the rear of the formation and follows them through the hallways.

Batman had found an area where he could easily disable a couple cameras, using an EM pulse emitted from a small device he keeps on his belt. He was up and over the wall and had found an entrance into the complex. With all the confusion there was only a single guard there to watch the door. Batman dropped in behind him and knocked him out with a single blow. With him down he uses the guards unconscious hand to open the security lock and enter the building. As soon as he enters he sees a room filled with monitors, 'Security offices,' he tells himself. He takes a device that Chloe had rigged up, in order to connect them to the cameras that were part of the closed circuit system. Batman gets over the communicator, "Watchtower, device is connected." Chloe responds, "Thanks Batman, connecting now." He moves to the door and checks for movement. Once he was confident there was no one there he moves into the corridor.

**Kent Farm, Smallville**

Chloe has just connected to the CCTV camera system. Angela was there monitoring the feed.

At this point Hodgins decides to take care of Agent Perotta, He starts digging through her car. Once he finds out where she was staying he approaches his boss, "Hey Cam, I'm gonna get Perotta outta here. The less she sees the better." Cam looks at the Entomologist, "And where are you taking her?" Jack hold up the sheet of paper he found, "She's staying at the same hotel you made reservations at. Her key was in her car." she thinks about it for a moment, "How are you getting there?" Jack shows her the keys for the rental that Perotta had checked out, "Taking her car." Cam pats him on the shoulder, "Okay... just make it quick!"

Lois has changed into something a bit more professional for the broadcast and is now in front of the green screen, Chloe has the images "projecting" on the screens. Lois is watching the monitor so she can give the newscast as it goes down. Once Chloe gives Lois the signal she starts her narrative. "These mysterious heroes have come to the aid of these people. The people who have been kidnapped by this so called 'Anti-Terrorism' group, that calls themselves 'Checkmate'. They have seen the atrocities performed by the group and decided it was time they come out of hiding to help those in need." Lois adjusts her position so as not to obstruct the action as it unfolds. "These heroes, who go by the name 'The Justice League', are people with extraordinary abilities that want to help make this world a safer place." She turns to look at the screen as the images of the people that were taken are still showing in the corners of the display, "For people like the ones that have already been victimized. Like you and me. People that would otherwise be helpless to defend themselves against those mad with power." She goes on as the action continues on the screen.

**The Castle, Courtyard**

Superman is taking the high ground as shots are fired in his direction. Obviously not doing much to the Man of Steel. Cyborg, Canary and Flash are working their way through the fray. Cyborg gets a hold of one soldiers and throws him into three others. The Flash is zipping his way through the crowd, easily knocking out the front line soldiers as he goes. Canary has taken out a couple of them with just a few blows and was getting ready to take out a third when he suddenly blocks her first swing with his left arm and gets a rib shot in with his right. She takes a step back and hold her now bruised rib cage. Looking up, she gets a smile on her face, "Hmm, this looks like it's gonna get interesting." The soldier plants his left foot behind him and brings his hands up, ready for the fight. Canary goes for a roundhouse kick with her right leg. He ducks under the kick then comes up and grabs her ankle with his right hand then his left and swings her around. He throws her, face first, into Cyborg's chest, knocking him off his feet. Cyborg rolls over and stands himself up, reaching down for Canary, "Need some help?" Canary grabs his hand and pulls herself up. She wipes a little blood from the corner of her mouth, with a look of determination on her face, "Oh, no... I got this one!" Cyborg simply nods as his arm morphs into his concussive blaster. He fires a few shots through the crowd on low power knocking a few more of them out and a couple of them off their feet.

Canary rights herself and takes another swing at the soldier giving him a right hook to the face, He blocks the hook but she sucker punches him in the jaw with the other arm. Using the momentum he swings around and backhands her in the back of the head. Canary stumbles forward a few steps. She decides to grab one of the tennis balls from her jacket pocket and readies it, she has an idea. She comes up and the soldier is ready for round three. Canary pulls the pin and hits the button. She tosses it at the guard who, on reflex, catches it. He looks at it curiously as it goes off, knocking him back and on his ass. Disoriented, he gets up to his feet just in time to see her come in and uppercut him to the jaw and and hook kick him to the head knocking him out.

The Flash is now covering Cyborg who has been taking shots at the mounted weapons all over the complex. He has taken out 9 of them so far, but if he remembers correctly there are 53 in total around the complex, 29 of which are in the courtyard area.

J'onn had located Batman. Seeing he was fine on his own, the Martian decides to go assist with the battle outside. He notices a couple of the soldiers are now dragging out a large object covered with a tarp. He scans their minds and sees that it's a surface to air missile launcher. The goal is to take out the flyer. They pull the tarp off the missile to reveal that this missile isn't standard issue, this thing has been imbued with Kryptonite. Checkmate discovered, a while back, that Kryptonite can create a large explosion with just a small piece.

Superman is a bit distracted as he has been trying to help Cyborg take out the turrets from above. The soldiers ready the missile and fire it straight at his back, J'onn flies up and knocks Kal out of the way and phases himself so the missile passes right through him. The missile continues on its way through the air.

A commercial aircraft is passing overhead at around 10,000ft. The pilot noticed the vapor trail closing in at them at incredible speed. Problem is; Large aircraft have lower maneuverability. he was able to swing the craft a bit, but just enough to keep the object from hitting the main hull. The missile passed right through the tail of the craft, taking out it's stabilizers and rudder. The aircraft starts to nose-dive. Superman hears the explosion, followed by the terrified screams of the passengers as the plane descends rapidly towards the ground. He takes off to try to save the airliner.

Zipping off at incredible speed, the Man of Steel catches up to the craft. With no tail the jetliner is spiraling out of control. Superman tries to grab one of the wings to stop the spin only to have it break off leaving him hanging in the air for a second as the plane still heads to the earth. He sees that the structural integrity of the other wing is failing and it snaps off as well. He flies back towards the craft punching a hole in the wing that had snapped off and gets himself to the front of the craft and buries his hands in the nosecone. Superman pushes with all his might to, basically, fight gravity and slow the decent of the craft. ripples go moving through the large machine as it is being forced to slow down. He looks to where the craft is heading and sees a World Cup soccer game in progress.

The stadium is filled to capacity, he is trying with all his might to prevent disaster. The stadium patrons are all watching this man, this lone man, slowing the fall of this plane. The players have all vacated the fields for the sidelines. BBC new cameras are currently focused on this massive feat. With as much strength as he can muster, without tearing through the plane itself, he slows the plane down enough to stop the craft from crashing but as he lands in the middle of the field, however he leaves a crater about 10 meters in diameter from the impact. Still holding the craft over his head Superman slowly lowers it onto the field and once he sets it down he hovers up and over to the door and pulls it off as the emergency slide inflates for passengers to disembark. He floats into the compartment and scans over the passengers to make sure there was no serious injuries. He asks, "Is everyone okay?" the crowd just look on at him in stunned silence as a few of them nervously nodded "yes". He decides to try to comfort them with a some advice he got from a new friend, "I hope this hasn't put any of you off flying," he steps towards the door. He stops, turns and faces them again, smiling, "Statistically speaking, it still the safest way to travel!" he waves at them as he floats out of the craft. The people started to rush the door as he zipped off into the air. About 10-12 of them got shoved down the slide as they all crowded the door.

* * *

**Well we are now starting to get to the point here, aren't we? ;) Looks like we got fight on our hands... Let's see what happens... Keep reading, I'll do my best to keep writing!**

**A/N: Sorry so late. As I stated in the update on the last chapter I had some writers block, I'm getting through it now. I should be posting regularly again! :) (hopefully!)**


End file.
